Sex on the phone Contest
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Sex on the phone… I'm so alone… Some sex on the phone… I need it so… Okay, I do what you'll say…  Come on… And give me… Sex on the phone… So I can feel…Your sex on the phone is really real… Venez découvrir l'annonce puis les différents OS du contest !
1. Annonce

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST…**

_Sex on the phone… I'm so alone… Some sex on the phone… I need it so… Okay, I do what you'll say… Come on… Just make me fly… Just make me cry… Just make me come… And get me high…  
>Feel my hand out on your knee… Baby, baby, just relax… I will give you telephonesex…<br>Sex on the phone… I'm so alone… Some sex on the phone… I need it so… Okay, I do what you'll say…  
>Come on… And give me… Sex on the phone… So I can feel…Your sex on the phone is really real…<br>Your touch, I want it so much… I want sex on the phone…Don't want you to get perplex…  
>Just enjoy the telephonesex<em>

...

**ON VEUT DU SEX on the phone !**

**.**

**Le sexe au téléphone** est un type de sexe virtuel qui fait référence à une conversation explicitement sexuelle, entre deux ou plusieurs personnes, par téléphone. Surtout quand au moins un des participants se masturbe ou se livre à la fantaisie sexuelle. La conversation sexe au téléphone peut prendre plusieurs formes :

guidées par des sons sexuels, de la narration, et des suggestions;

guidées par des anecdotes sexuelles et des confessions;

guidées par l'expression sincère des sentiments sexuels ou l'amour;

guidées par une discussion très personnelle et sensible des sujets sexuels, ou seulement deux personnes à l'écoute des autres se masturbent.

Le Sexe au téléphone existe à la fois dans le cadre de relations intimes, et comme une transaction commerciale entre un client payant et un professionnel rémunéré.

Le Sexe au téléphone n'entraîne pas de contact physique entre ceux qui y participent. Les couples peuvent choisir de s'engager dans le sexe au téléphone lorsque l'inconvénient de la distance, l'intimité physique est inopportune.

.

.

**Attention, il y a quelques règles à respecter :**

**- Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini**. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent!

**- Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS** (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) **maximum**! De même pour les quatre mains qui sont autorisées (donc au final ça vous en fait 6 si vous voulez hihihi).

-Essayez **d'évitez les grosses fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes** dans le cas où vous n'avez pas de Bêta pour vous corriger afin que vos lecteurs soient focalisés sur votre histoire et pas sur vos erreurs de tape^^. Si vous avez besoin d'une relecture et correction vous pouvez le préciser dans le mail que vous nous envoyez.

-Rajoutez l'en-tête ci-dessous à chaque début d'OS :

.

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Mon nom de plume :**

**Personnages choisis :**

**Disclaimer**** (si vous publier votre OS sur FF) : Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien :**

**.**

.

-**Attention, "Damn-Addict-Lemon" impose une nouvelle règle, INCONTOURNABLE!** Pour garantir un vote impartial (et pas lié à la "popularité" des auteurs qui pourrait empêcher de nouveaux talents de participer et de se révéler) nous avons décidé d'imposer **l'anonymat des auteurs!**  
>C'est pourquoi, nous demandons à chaque participant d'envoyer leurs OS avec leur nom d'auteur, à cette adresse:<p>

**contest[.]damn[.]addict[.]lemon[at]gmail[.]com**

(retirer les crochets et changer le at par l'arobase qui n'apparait pas sur FF) ou de laisser un MP sur notre compte FF !

Ils seront ainsi validés par les membres du Staff du Forum, anonymes bien évidemment, et corrigés si nécessaire avant d'être publiés à la suite de cette annonce!

**Les fictions publiées par vous-même seront éliminés d'office !**

Il est normal que nous vous demanderons de ne cherchez pas à savoir qui a écrit quel OS, de laisser des reviews révélant qui est l'auteur de l'histoire ou de faire de pubs pour tel ou tel OS dans vos fictions afin de préserver cette règle !

A la fin du concours nous ferons paraître les résultats et les noms des auteurs. Après ce sera de leur libre choix de publier sur leur compte FF où là, vous pourrez les féliciter de leur travail.  
>.<p>

.  
>Le concours débutera le 2811/2011 et sera clôturé le 01/01/2012  
>Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 0201/2012 au 08/01/2012 inclus.  
>Les résultats seront affichés le 0901/2012

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
>Que vous soyez des auteurs confirmés ou de simples graines en attente de s'épanouir sous une plume, venez participer à ce défi que nous vous lançons !<br>Big kisses,  
>le staff du forum<p> 


	2. Délices Slaves

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre de la conversation téléphonique : Délices Slaves  
><strong>

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

_**Délices Slaves**_

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien en relation avec la boîte vocale de_s Délices Slaves. _Ce service vous sera facturé 0,25$ la minute. Veuillez composer les 16 chiffres de votre carte bancaire suivis de la touche étoile ou votre numéro client. »

-6969 6666 9999 0007 *

- Le numéro de votre carte est 6969 6666 9999 0007. Si c'est correct, tapez 1 sinon recommencez.

-1

- Composez désormais les 3 derniers chiffres du cryptogramme se trouvant au dos de votre carte suivi d'étoile.

-069*

- Si vous connaissez déjà le service que vous désirez, annoncez-le clairement ou bien tapez étoile.

_- * Ba ! Non c'est ma première fois ! Pff… _

- Pour accéder plus rapidement à votre choix lors de votre prochain appel, composez directement votre numéro client qui est le .666 069

- Voici la liste des services proposés pour une séance

Sadomasochiste dites Sado

Homosexuelle dites Homo

Jeune effarouchée dites Vierge

Partouse dites Trio

Homme dites Mâle

Nymphomane dites Nympho

Evolutif dites Evo

- Au bip, annoncez clairement votre choix.

_-SADO… ça devrait m'exciter un truc pareil il faut que je remplisse ce maudit tube, allez surtout ne vous pressez pas hein c'est moi qui régale._

- Vous avez demandez une séance de Sadomasochisme. Pour confirmer ce choix tapez étoile.

_-*… Bon c'est bon cette fois ?_

- Séance Sadomasochiste. Si vous désirez être soumis tapez 1. Dominant tapez 2.

_-2… Eh bien c'est quoi la prochaine question ?_

- Ne quittez pas vous allez être mis en relation avec Tanya.

_Ah eh bien ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Humm Tanya j'en ai connu une vraie salope… pourvu qu'elle soit bonne. _

**« Maître, je vous écoute. »**

« Enfile ta cagoule de latex celle qui ne laisse l'accès qu'à ta bouche et tes yeux. »

**« Oui maître, dois-je garder mon corset de cuir et mes cuissardes ? »**

« Oui, installe des pinces tétons et ajoute des petits poids. »

**« Oh oui maître que dois-je faire maintenant ? »**

« Je veux que tu mettes ton collier de chienne. »

**« Oh oui mon collier en cuir, celui qui m'étrangle, c'est bon. »**

« Tu n'as pas été sage chienne, tu as souillé ta couverture, je le sais et je vais devoir te punir. »

**« Punissez-moi maître. »**

« Positionne-toi à quatre pattes sur le tapis de ta porte d'entrée. »

**« Je suis à ma place maître, je vous attends. »**

« Empale-toi sur un gode gigantesque, c'est tout ce que tu mérites sale chienne ! »

**« Oh oui maître, hummm ohhh il me remplit humm ! »**

« Allez bouge, fais des va-et-vient sur cette queue de silicone, ne ralentis pas, je veux t'entendre jouir, plus vite, plus fort ! »

**« OHHHH ouuuuuuiiiii oohhh c'esssssssstttt bonnn arghhh ohh ! Je vais venir maître je viennnsss. »**

_Rien pas le moindre tressaillement de mon organe, pourtant le scénario est bon cela doit venir d'elle. Je n'ai aucun mal à bander d'habitude._

« Décidément tu es trop nulle, je ne te reprendrais pas la prochaine fois, je ne bande même pas. C'est de l'arnaque ce truc-là. »

_Bon je recommence mais autre chose il faut vainement que j'arrive à remplir ce truc pour ne pas passer pour un impuissant. C'est quoi les mots clés déjà ? Sado… Homo, non merci… Vierge, pas le temps de faire les préliminaires… Trio, peut-être une prochaine fois… Mâle, certainement pas. Bon il reste Nympho et __Evo __ pff vite, vite réfléchis. Allez Nympho ça devrait le faire du moins j'espère. _

- Bonjour, vous êtes bien en relation avec la boîte vocale de_s Délices Slaves. _Veuillez composer les 16 chiffres de votre carte bancaire suivi de la touche étoile, ou votre numéro client.

_-Eh eh j'ai le raccourci_ 666 069

- Votre numéro client est le 666 069 tapez étoile pour confirmer.

-*_ c'est pas vrai ça recommence pfff_ …

- Si vous connaissez déjà le service que vous désirez, annoncez-le clairement ou bien tapez étoile.

-Nympho !

- Vous avez demandé une séance Nymphomane. Pour valider, tapez étoile.

_-* Allez, on accélère j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi._

- Ne quittez pas vous allez être mis en relation avec Jessica.

**« Humm oui j'écoute »**

_Bon cette fois espérons que j'ai frappé à la bonne porte. Bon ça commence bien elle gémit déjà._

« Tu aimes le sexe, Jessica ?»

**« Oui, ma chatte est déjà détrempée juste pour toi. »**

« Que fais-tu ? »

**« Je suis nue, allongée dans mon lit. Ma fenêtre est grand ouverte, elle donne dans la rue et humm je me caresse. Les passants me matent j'imagine que tu es parmi eux et que tu vas venir me prendre, et toi que fais-tu ?»**

_Sa voix m'agace, je suis mal ses mots bien qu'excitant sonnent faux et me ne provoquent aucune réaction de mon bas ventre. Persévère, pensais-je c'est pour la bonne cause. Et tu manques vraiment de temps…_

« Je suis dans mon salon je t'imagine offerte à ma merci »

**« Hum oui imagine toi en train de me limer, humm oh oui j'ai pris une banane pour me branler. Tu bandes. »**

_Non je ne bandais pas au contraire ma grand-mère m'aurait fait plus d'effet… On ne lui a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ? Je vais vraiment passer pour un guignol même pas capable de fournir une dose pourtant Emmett m'avait chaudement recommandé ce numéro._

**« Eh t'es où là ? Veux-tu que je me mette une deuxième banane dans le fion ? Je veux être remplie par tous les trous oh oui hummm … ! »**

« Eh tu sais quoi arrête toi ça colle pas t'as pas quelqu'un d'autre sous la main car là j'ai une urgence et tu me fais pas bander du tout. Ta voix m'agace je ne sais pas mais trouve-moi une solution parce que sinon je coupe et je ne serai pas prêt de rappeler ce service, t'as compris ? Appelle ton ou ta boss mais agis et vite. »

**« Oh je t'excite pas chéri, humm pourtant tu me plais bien à moi.. »**

« Stop tu bouges ton cul ou je raccroche ! Putain c'est quoi cette merde. »

_Agrrrrr j'ai le droit à la petite musique d'attente. L'arnaque au prix de la communication j'aurais mieux fait de me louer un porno…_

Quelque minutes plus tard une voix masculine mit fin à mon interminable attente.

**« J'ai la solution pour vous cher client, je vous mets tout de suite en relation avec Bella les dix premières minutes vous sont offertes pour nous excuser de ce contretemps. » **

« Ah ok j'espère que ça ira cette fois car Tanya ou Jessica franchement je ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent mais elles n'assurent pas. »

**« Avec Bella vous ne serez jamais déçu je vous l'assure, la direction vous remercie d'accepter nos plus plates excuses, espérant vous compter parmi nos fidèles clients. »**

« Ok si vous le dites puisque les dix première minutes sont offertes je ne risque rien. »

**« Bonne séance avec Bella cher client. »**

_Pas de musique pas de musique : était ma prière silencieuse, finalement il devait avoir un Dieu pour les pervers car ma supplication fut exaucée quasi instantanément._

**«Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour toi ? **

« Bonjour, eh bien j'aimerai que tu me décrives ton corps, pour commencer, voir si tu me mets en appétit en tout cas ta voix me plait bien. »

**« Je suis plutôt petite j'ai de long cheveux bruns qui caressent mes épaules. Mes yeux sont chocolat mon corps est gracieux. Ma poitrine est parfaite pour tes mains. Je porte une robe bleu nuit qui fait ressortir ma peau porcelaine. Décris-toi bel inconnu ta voix me donne des frissons »**

_C'était beaucoup mieux j'imaginais sans mal ma nouvelle interlocutrice. Je fermais les yeux et son image prit forme sous le son de sa voix douce et sensuelle, avec un léger accent appel au voyage. J'activais le haut-parleur pour être plus à mon aise. Cette fois-ci je n'allais pas être déçu…_

« Je suis assez grand, sportif, mes cheveux sont bruns cuivrés et j'ai les yeux verts, je porte une chemise et un pantalon en lin, où es-tu ? »

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire d'autre je savais que la gente féminine me trouvait beau mais ce n'était pas ma préoccupation première._

**« Je suis dans ma chambre devant mon miroir je brosse mes cheveux, j'imagine ton image. J'ai l'impression que tu es là derrière moi, ta description me plait. Viens vers moi, imagine notre reflet dans la psyché. Je fais tomber ma robe sur le sol. Il ne me reste que mon boxer en dentelle bleu nuit et soutien-gorge assorti. Je me retourne vers toi et détache un à un les boutons de ta chemise. Sens-tu mes doigts sur ta peau ? »**

_Mes yeux toujours fermés je me projetais vers elle, les images défilaient dans ma tête. Inconsciemment mes doigts prirent le chemin de ma chemise comme si cela avait été les siens, ma chemise tomba au sol et ma chaleur corporelle monta d'un cran._

**« J'aime la douceur de ta peau, ton parfum musqué me fait frissonner, approche-toi, vois l'effet que tu as sur moi. Pose tes lèvres dans mon cou, oui doucement, je veux goûter tes lèvres, mêler ma langue à la tienne. »**

_Sa voix telle une mélodie me guidait dans un songe éveillé, mon corps réagissait à ses mots comme sous le toucher d'une femme de chair, elle était là avec moi…_

« Le grain de ta peau est si doux, j'aime deviner tes pointes dressées rien que pour moi sous ton soutien-gorge, je repousse sur le côté une mèche de tes cheveux. Les sens tu ? Je trace un sillon sur ta peau de porcelaine, j'aime sentir son réchauffement, tes fines lèvres rouges, ta bouche m'attire j'accepte ton invitation, quel délice… humm ton goût de miel. »

**« Oui je sens tes lèvres et tes doigt sur ma peau, j'aime les sentir parcourir mon corps. Je frissonne alors qu'en réalité je me consume littéralement. Oh oui ! Ote-moi ce surplus de tissu qui t'empêche de gober et lécher ma poitrine. Oh ouiiii… »**

_J'étais dur comme de la pierre je dus retirer mon pantalon pour être plus à l'aise. Je n'avais que très rarement été si à l'étroit dans mon boxer, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres, promenant mes mains sur mon ventre. Mon sexe bondissait d'excitation._

« Ohh ! Bella j'aime la cambrure de tes reins, je suis dur, tu m'excites humm… laisse-moi te voir totalement nue, je sens que tu es humide ton odeur m'enivre. »

**« Oh ! Oui je te désire tant, je vois que toi aussi tu me désires. Retire ton boxer et frotte-toi contre moi, laisse-moi parcourir ton corps, toucher ta perfection du bout des doigts, j'aimerai te goûter sur ma langue aussi, humm oh ! Oui j'aime ce que tes doigts font sur mon paquet de nerfs, j'aimerai crier ton nom bel inconnu… »**

« Edward… je m'appelle Edward ! Oh ! Ta bouche sur ma queue, tu es si étroite, allonge-toi je veux te goûter. Tu es divine, je te butinerai telle une abeille sans jamais me lasser. »

_Mes mains glissaient sur mon sexe au rythme de la fellation que me réalisait mon fantasme. J'étais proche, très proche, littéralement en feu. Mon hallucination sensorielle m'emmenait vers les chemins de la damnation. J'allais venir …_

**« Edwardddddddd, tu me fais vibrer. Je tremble, je, je ne contrôle plus rien ta bouche, tes mains... ouiiiiiii… »**

_Ces derniers mots qu'elle avait soufflés dans son orgasme étaient ce que j'attendais pour venir à mon tour._

_« _Oh Bellaaaaaa egfcdjhvbytrd »

_Je n'avais jamais rien connu de comparable et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me saisir du flacon à temps pour récolter ma précieuse semence. Je n'en revenais pas de l'expérience que je venais de vivre. Ma respiration était haletante et je luttais pour retrouver mon calme. De l'autre côté de la ligne, Bella devait être dans le même état que moi puisque j'entendais son souffle irrégulier. Je réussis tout de même à souffler._

« Bella, merci, je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel, je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible sur, enfin grâce à une relation virtuelle. »

**« Tout le plaisir était pour moi Edward, et j'espère te retrouver bientôt sur **_**Délice Slaves**_** »**

_Le moment de magie était rompu, ma belle inconnue remplissait son rôle de publiciste pour le service téléphonique. _

_J'entendis le son d'une porte claquer, je ne réalisais que le bruit venait de chez moi qu'à l'instant où j'aperçus ma sœur Alice me dévisager faisant un aller-retour entre mon corps nu et le téléphone. Je raccrochais honteux comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac !_

« Eh bien j'espère que tu as enfin réussi à cracher ton venin, sache que Rosalie t'attend depuis plus de deux heures, Emmett est tel un lion en cage dans l'attente de cette insémination, il t'en faut du temps. »

« Dis, on t'a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« J'ai frappé mais tu étais bien trop concentré sur … » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le flacon rempli des précieux spermatozoïdes tant attendus par ma jumelle. Je le lui tendis.

_« _Oui mais mission accomplie, je te laisse leur apporter je dois me rhabiller, n'oublie pas de refermer derrière toi. »

_Il me restait à trouver une solution pour retrouver ma Bella. Je recherchais sur le net trop besoin de la voir, elle avait eu un tel effet sur moi. Au bout d'une demi-heure je trouvais enfin le bon lien entrelacé de pages publicitaires. Je faisais défiler les images des filles accessibles par webcam. Je grimaçais en découvrant celle de Jessica, Tanya était bien faite enfin surtout surfaite pas grand-chose de naturel mais bon. Clara, Annabella, Maria, … Natacha, Svetlana, Victoria…eh bien ils ont une sacrée brochette de filles. Moi c'est Bella que je veux, je cliquais encore et encore incapable de lâcher la souris avant de l'avoir retrouvée._

« Bingo » _m'écriais-je, exactement comme je l'imaginais et comme elle s'était décrite, la simple vue de sa photo me rendit derechef dur, je me branlais sur son image imaginant ses doigts parcourir ma longueur mon apogée arriva et je remplis le deuxième flacon, pris une douche et me revêtis. J'avais promis à Emmett que je viendrais pour attendre les résultats._

Arrivé au parking je retrouvais Alice en larme sur le banc.

« Alice! Mais que fais-tu là ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai tout gâché Edward, tout, je suis qu'une maladroite » elle avait le nez et les yeux rougis, elle me montra les morceaux de verre brisé au sol et je compris, illico, je me plaçais devant elle avec un grand sourire. Je lui tendis ma deuxième récolte, elle l'attrapa et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur pour qu'enfin Rosalie puisse donner un jour prochain naissance à mes futurs petits neveux et nièces.

Que ne ferions-nous pas pour la famille ?

**Fin.**


	3. Reconversion

**OS Sexe on Phone contest**

**Titre : Reconversion **

**Mon nom de plume :**

**Personnage choisis : Bella et Demetri**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

**Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Pff eh bien si on m'avait dit que le métier serait tombé si bas, franchement je ne l'aurai jamais cru. J'en suis réduite à contenter ces messieurs dames à travers un écouteur, n'importe quoi.

Il est vrai qu'ici je ne me caille pas les miches, mais bon quinze ans à arpenter le trottoir ça vous forge le caractère, ici pas de mac ni de petit jeunes premiers qui viennent trouver un peu de confiance dans l'antre de mes cuisses. Non ici c'est le rendement qui prime et il faut faire durer les appels le plus longtemps possible, heureusement que je n'avais jamais fumé sinon même ça je ne pourrais pas le faire.

Ma voix sensuelle pouvait encore faire bander un mort, Alice avait bien fait de me faire faire un essai, mon pseudo de scène avait été simple Bella pas très original, vu que je m'appelle Isabella, trois jours que je bosse ici pour payer ma chambre et de quoi bouffer.

Depuis que les Slaves avaient débarqué, nous les habituées nous n'avions plus guère de succès, sans compter les campagnes de prévention contre les maladies vénériennes moi j'étais clean et j'avais toujours été intransigeante sur ce point là, je sais c'est rare mais, ma santé passe avant tout.

**-Bella super tu es là tu t'installes dans la cabine sept, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait à ce Démétri mais il ne veut dialoguer qu'avec toi.**

Je ne répondis pas et pris ma place c'était parti pour trois heures non stop, ce Démétri avait flashé sur ma voix, comme la plupart des hommes qui avaient croisé mon chemin, bon je sortais mes accessoires personnels afin de garder une certaine cohérence avec ce que je racontais à ses pauvres délurés incapable de passer réellement à l'acte.

La lumière rouge m'indiqua que j'avais un client, je devais le garder un maximum de temps pour justifier mon salaire, c'est donc un œil sur le compteur comme le ferai un taxi que je décrochais.

**-Alors mon chou, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle ?**

**-Allo je m'appelle Eva, et ce soir c'est la veille de mon mariage, mon futur époux pense que je suis un super coup au lit, j'ai toujours refusé qu'il me touche ou me voit en petite tenue, et j'ai peur qu'en me découvrant il s'enfuit.**

**-Eh bien, dis moi tu es encore vierge ? Ton physique est de quel genre ?**

**-Eh bien mon physique est potable on me dit souvent que je ressemble à Kim Basinger dans ses débuts. Et oui je suis encore pure je sais vous pouvez me trouver tarte, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide d'une experte, comme vous. **

**-C'est que …**

**-Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas le perdre il est toute ma vie.**

**-Bon ok il n'y a pas de raisons qu'il te rejette, il sait que tu lui as fait le plus beau des présents, en t'étant réservée pour lui et aucun autre, le soir de tes noces prends le temps de te rafraichir avant de le rejoindre dans votre nid, éteins les lumières mais pas trop, il faut qu'il découvre ton corps avec ses yeux ses mains sa bouche, tu en feras autant, prends le temps de le faire durcir, frôle son entre jambe sans aller directement sur son manche. Embrasse le caressez le caresse-toi aussi, ça augmentera son désir. Promène tes lèvres sur son nombril descends sur son sexe pour qu'il se tende encore un peu plus, lèches son gland il se peut qu'il y ai une goutte des prémices de son excitation avales la, je t'assure c'est excellent, ne sois pas écœurée.**

**-Je dois le sucer lui faire une fellation, et avaler tout ce qui sortira de son pénis, c'est bien ça ? **

**-Oui tout à fait caresses ses bourses les hommes adorent qu'on pense à elles aussi, ondule ton corps si ses mains se promènent sur toi. Tu verras il te léchera à son tour, continues d'onduler pour augmenter ton plaisir gémis si ce qu'il te fait te plait. Il introduira certainement un ou deux doigts en toi, tu te contracteras autour de ses doigts ensuite il te basculera sur le dos et se positionnera entre tes cuisses ta chatte sera si humide que tu ne sentiras presque pas qu'il s'insinuera en toi demande lui d'être doux pour commencer.**

**-Mais je vais avoir mal, je vais saigner, je panique juste en y pensant.**

**-Rassures-toi Eva , il n'y aura pas d'hémorragie, la rupture de ton hymen ne sera pas plus douloureuse qu'une petite brulure qui se transformera vite très vite en désir, et là tu lui demanderas d'aller plus loin plus profondément plus violement tu ne sauras plus qui tu es, et en redemandera encore et encore, je te l'assure, il sera heureux et toi aussi.**

**-Merci, merci de tous vos conseils, je ne vous ai même pas demandé comment vous vous appeliez ?**

**-Moi c'est Bella, mon chou à bientôt.**

**-Oui je vous remercie Bella je suis sure que j'y arriverai.**

Pff me voici sexologue maintenant pauvre petite j'espère pour elle qu'elle ne tombera pas sur un abruti, et qu'elle saura apprécier les parties de jambes en l'air. Allez un autre appel.

**-Allo, mon choux, dis moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, je te le ferai sans aucune hésitation, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?**

**-bonsoir moi c'est Mike, je veux te dominer, mets-toi à poil et tout de suite, je veux voir tes fesses, je veux que tu pinces tes seins opulents, écarte tes jambes bien grand que je vois ton entrée dilatée.**

**-Oui Mon maitre.**

**-Silence je ne t'ai pas autorisée à parler, penche toi un peu plus, tu vas te fouetter pour ton audace, je veux entendre les lanières déchirer ta peau.**

Je frappais le martinet sur le matelas de ma cabine, et l'entendais jouir, et crier des OH oui comme ça encore. Il y avait de tout dans cet univers de téléphone rose. Et il raccrocha, le brave monsieur avait trouvé son compte.

**-Bella c'est Demetri. **me criait à travers la cloison la responsable de ce taudis. Je décrochais en souriant je l'aimais bien ce Demetri je m'imaginais parfois à quoi il pouvait ressembler.

**-Bella c'est toi Bella ?**

**-Oui c'est bien moi, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

**-Oh oui tu n'as pas idée, ils ont osé faire passer une autre personne pour toi je n'ai pas apprécié du tout, même si mes appels génèrent un chiffre rondelet moi je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre.**

**-Je comprends mais elles ont du se demander pourquoi tant d'exclusivité, je ne suis là que depuis peu de temps.**

**-Je sais mais avec toi je peux me lâcher tu es j'en suis sur la femme qui hante mes nuits, je t'imagine brune longue chevelure yeux chocolats peau blanche comme de la porcelaine fine et fragile, de longues jambes un beau petit ventre plat, des seins remplissant mes mains, je suis dur mon sexe est a l'étroit dans ce foutu pantalon.**

**-Je suis bluffée tu as raison sur toute la ligne, humm retire donc ton pantalon Demetri mets toi à l'aise, on va passer un bon moment ensemble, que fais tu de mes seins lorsque tu les as dans tes mains ? **

**-Je les malaxe les presses je fais rouler tes pointes tendues entre mes doigts avant de les aspirer les lécher les mordiller j'adore ta poitrine généreuse, OHH ! Bella gémis pour moi dis moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais, promène tes doigts sur mon torse je suis nu je t'attends.**

**-OHH ! Oui Demetri tu es si doux ta peau ton odeur m'enivre de bonheur, et ta langue hummm ooooooohh !Ouiiiii encore mes mains dessinent tes muscles bandés ton sexe me frôle tu m'excites tant Mmmhhhh.**

**-OHH Bella prend le dans ta main caresse moi branle moi oh oui comme ça ohh Bella embrasse-moi Bella je veux investir ta bouche et tout tes orifices, Bella c'est trop dur de vivre sans toi Bellaaa humm ce parfum de miel et de freesia.**

**-Oh oui Demetri je te veux partout en moi sur moi, je veux crier ton nom je veux que tu me prennes comme une bête je veux être ta chose je veux enrouler ma langue autour de ton gland la glisser sur toute ta longueur, aspirer ton sexe le prendre entièrement dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge je veux te goûter je veux ton nectar divin sur ma langue hummmm oh oui bouge ton bassin enfouis tes mains dans mes longues boucles hummmm !**

**-Bellaaaa Ahhhhhhhhhhhh c'est trop bon Bellaaaa Oh oui ne t'arrête pas OHHHH ! je viens je viens !**

**-Hummmm ! J'adore ton nectar donne moi en encore, j'en suis accro regarde comme je suis humide, une vrai fontaine.**

**-Bella je veux me goûter sur ta langue, hummmmmmmmmm regarde tes désirs sont exaucés je suis de nouveau prêt pour une deuxième partie, tu me fais un de ses effets ma Bella. Ecarte un peu les jambes qu'à mon tour je puisse te goûter, j'ai prévue une petite surprise, ce que je t'avais promis hier, je suis sur que tu vas aimer.**

**-OHHH ouii tes doigts ta langue ohhh ouiii encore plus fort , oohhh c'est fantastique, regarde comme je tremble je jouis pour toi j'en perd mon souffle, hummm ohhh j'aime ta surprise, vas y continu ne t'arrête pas je vais jouir encore et encore hummm ce gode est long et glacé ta langue sur mon clitoris gonflé va bientôt exploser.**

**- Tu aimes ce que je te fais ma Bella je veux t'entendre crier que tu es à moi rien qu'à moi**

**-OHH Ouiii je t'appartiens à toi et personne d'autre OHHH Demetri OHHH OUIiiii OOHH viens prends moi, viens je veux jouir avec toi je veux sentir des coups de reins buter dans mes profondeurs huumm OHH ouiii Demetri je suis à toiiiiiiiiiiii ! Prend moiiiii !**

**-Humm comme tu es étroite, hummm que je suis bien dedans hummm oooohhh ! ma Bella mon ange mon amour.**

**-Ohhh oui je te sens tu es si large, continue encore pousse jusqu'au fond oui au fond plus vite plus vite oooooohhhhh ouiiiiiiiiii Demetri je vienssssssssss **

**-Moi aussiiiiiiiii hummmmmmm OUIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

Un moment de silence le temps de reprendre son souffle Demetri, et moi aussi je l'avoue tout cela m'excitait mais me frustrait aussi, je me demandais combien de temps encore j'allais tenir sans être réellement désirée.

**-Bella je te remercie, tu n'as pas idée du bien que tu me fais, je voudrais juste te demander une dernière chose avant que tu finisses ta journée.**

**-Oui je vois que tu es bien renseigné sur mon emploi du temps, dis moi tout Demetri.**

**-Je voudrais que tu sois ma correspondante directe jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même si cela n'est pas réel, je veux vraiment que tu ne sois qu'a moi et rien qu'a moi.**

**-Mais Demetri je ne sais pas si c'est possible, je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi mais je ne suis qu'une employée ici et je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps …**

**-Bella ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai déjà réglé le problème avec ta direction, tu pourras même m'avoir de chez toi, s'il te plait Bella j'ai besoin de toi.**

**-Je serai prisonnière en ma demeure ? Je ne sais pas si ….**

**-Bella je me meurs à petit feu, tu es la seule à m'apporter un semblant de bonheur, et d'extase. Tu me maintiens en vie.**

**-Je ne savais pas que tu étais mourant, j'en suis navrée**. je restais sans voix ne sachant plus quoi lui dire.

**-Bella les médecins m'ont annoncé il y a dix jours que mon espérance de vie était de quelques semaines au plus six mois, et j'aimerai que ces derniers instants puissent être éclairés par toi.**

**-Demetri j'accepte mais à une condition.**

**-Je t'écoute ma Bella, même si je sais que ma réponse sera oui.**

**-Je voudrais te rencontrer.**

**-J'espérais que tu me le demande comme je te l'ai dis je suis d'accord.**

**Fin.**


	4. As easy as a phone call

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST  
>Titre: As easy as a phone call<br>Personnage(s): Bella/Jasper  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http: / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

- T'es prête Bella ?

- Je fais un tour à la salle de bain et ce sera bon. On va où déjà ?

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre qui donne dans la salle de bain. Je peux voir mon reflet dans le miroir et je dois dire que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat. Rosalie s'est surpassée pour la coiffure, laissant mes cheveux tomber en boucles parfaitement définies sur mes reins et le maquillage léger mais efficace qui souligne idéalement mes yeux. La robe que je me suis offerte la semaine dernière est juste parfaite sur moi. Elle fait l'effet d'une seconde peau.

- On va dans un nouveau resto qui a ouvert le mois dernier. Le concept est assez surprenant tu verras, j'ai hâte d'y être ! me dit Rosalie à travers la porte.

- Et les garçons, ils font quoi ?

- Aucune idée, Emmett n'a pas voulu me le dire. Soit disant que ça lui gâcherait la soirée… Mais j'ai bien l'intention de le cuisiner ce soir pour savoir…

- Je m'en serais doutée ! Tu penses qu'ils vont faire dans le cliché bar à strip-tease et salopes se tortillant vulgairement en dessous ? Lui demande-je en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas pour lui en tout cas. Je lui ai dit que je le planterai devant l'autel s'il foutait les pieds dans un truc du genre.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Quoi ? me demande-t-elle. Tu n'as pas dit la même chose à ton mec ?

- Etant donné qu'on est déjà marié non !

Je fais une pause, ménageant un peu de suspense avant de reprendre :

- Je lui ai seulement signifié qu'il aurait des nouvelles de mon avocat pour le divorce.

Je hausse les épaules. C'est logique non ? Rosalie part dans un fou rire.

- Allez ! Allons-y !

Elle m'entraîne vers la porte d'entrée de notre appartement.

- Il me tarde de fêter cette dernière soirée en tant que célibataire ! S'exclame-t-elle.

On s'avance dans le couloir et j'appuie sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur.

- Pour quelle heure est la réservation ? Lui demande-je tout en regardant ma montre.

- 21 heures. Alice et Jessica finissaient à 20 heures.

Je grimace et lui lance un regard noir.

- Quoi ? fait-elle innocente. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais ne pas inviter ma propre cousine à mon enterrement de vie jeune fille !

Je me renfrogne. Le « tilt » de l'ascenseur lui sauve la mise, je m'engouffre dedans, elle à ma suite.

- Allez Bella ! Fais pas l'enfant ! C'est juste pour une soirée… _MA_ soirée ?

Evidemment si elle me prend par les sentiments…

- Ok… je souffle. Je te promets de ne pas être désagréable avec elle. Mais pour ton information, je ne vais pas être agréable non plus. C'est bien parce qu'elle est de ta famille…

- Par alliance Bella. De ma famille par alliance. Crois-moi elle me fait assez honte comme ça, pas besoin de lui coller un lien de sang non plus !

- Tu m'étonnes !

Je roule des yeux. Jessica ou madame-je-fais-tout-pour-te-piquer-ton-mec a déclenché la guerre lorsqu'elle s'est permise de draguer mon mari sous mes yeux alors que ça faisait à peine une heure qu'on s'était dit oui… Ce jour-là j'ai bien cru que j'allais lui arracher les yeux de la tête pour les empailler et m'en servir de boules antistress !

- TAAAXIIIIIIIIII ! Hurle Rosalie, me rendant sourde de l'oreille droite dans le processus.

J'ai envie de lui répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant mais des bruits de freinage express m'en empêchent. Comment fait-elle ça ? Comment parvient-elle à créer limite un accident de la route rien qu'en levant son bras ? Je secoue la tête, la réponse est simple, il s'agit de Rosalie Hale. La parfaite et magnifique Rosalie Hale.

Je soupire tout en rentrant dans le taxi.

- Au 266 Smith avenue, lui demande-t-elle. Et surtout évitez de freiner trop brutalement, j'ai mis plus d'une heure à nous coiffer !

Je crois que le chauffeur bégaye un « oui madame » à peine audible. Dans toute sa classe, Rose secoue la main d'agacement et lui répond :

- Peu importe !

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce resto ? Tente-je de changer de sujet avant qu'elle ne s'emporte plus sur le pauvre chauffeur.

- J'ai fait un article dessus le mois dernier pour son ouverture.

Merde !

5 secondes avant impact…

4…

3…

2…

1…

- TU N'AS PAS LU MON ARTICLE ? ? ? ?

Impact…

- Je suis désolée Rose, j'ai acheté le magasine mais Alice est venue manger à la maison avec son nouveau mec et elle me l'a piqué…

Piètres excuses mais c'est la vérité…

- Et il est comment ?

- Je viens de te dire que je ne l'avais pas lu !

- Non, pas ça, je m'en fous. Je te parle du nouveau mec d'Alice.

- Oh… grand, blond, athlétique, yeux bleus, calme, prévenant et galant. Conversation intéressante pour une fois.

Je me rappelle d'un Laurent qui avait la conversation d'un mollusque décérébré en pleine sieste...

- Ca ne va pas durer longtemps alors !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben t'as dit qu'il était calme alors avec Alice…

C'est sûr que cette dernière était plus increvable que le lapin Duracell en personne. On se connaissait toutes les trois depuis notre entrée en fac voilà bientôt cinq ans et on avait, avec Rose, cherché maintes et maintes fois son bouton "arrêt forcé sans possibilités de rallumer" mais sans succès jusqu'à présent…

- Peut-être que ça va la calmer un peu ! Dis-je.

- Mouais… fait-elle peu convaincu.

- Nous y sommes mesdemoiselles ! s'exclame le chauffeur fier de lui comme s'il venait d'inventer l'eau tiède.

- C'est MESDAMES ! hurle Rose pour lui rabattre le caquet.

Il baisse la tête honteux. Rose lui balance les billets sur le siège passager et nous sortons sans demander notre reste.

- T'exagère Rose, il ne t'a rien fait le pauvre et maintenant il est à la limite de se pisser dessus en appelant sa mère !

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Arrête Belly, il n'a pas arrêté de nous zieuter dans son rétro en bavant. Et à l'heure actuelle, il est allé se garer au coin de la rue pour se branler… Après peut-être qu'il appellera sa mère !

- Mouais… doute-je.

- Ce que tu peux être naïve parfois ! Soupire-t-elle. Allez viens, je veux être la première pour m'asseoir face à la porte.

Je piaffe toute seule. S'il y a bien une chose que Rose déteste au plus haut point c'est de tourner le dos à une salle de restaurant. C'est ridicule et elle le sait, c'est pour ça qu'elle me jette un regard glacial très significatif de son état d'esprit et qui me passe instantanément l'envie de me moquer d'elle.

A la place, j'observe la devanture du restaurant qu'elle a choisi pour fêter sa dernière soirée de débauche avant de se faire passer la corde au cou. Pas que ce soit la dernière de sa vie, connaissant Rosalie et son penchant non avoué pour la vodka caramel et Emmett et son penchant avoué ET assumé pour les fêtes en tout genre du moment que la bière coule à flots… il faut avouer que ces deux là se sont bien trouvés pour ça !

Le restaurant qui va être témoin de Rosalie en mode « je-suis-beurrée-et-alors ? » s'appelle « As easy as a phone call ».

Intéressant… et curieux pour un resto…

- Tu vas voir, ça va être génial ! Sautille-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Lorsque nous entrons, la salle se fait silencieuse. Encore l'effet Rosalie Hale ! Et dire qu'elle n'a même pas levé le bras !

Je secoue la tête, totalement exaspérée par le fait qu'elle fasse toujours tourner les têtes sans le vouloir…

- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, nous salue l'hôtesse d'accueil. Puis-je avoir votre réservation ?

- Bien sûr ! J'ai réservé une table pour dix au nom de Hale.

- Bien ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle tourne les talons et nous conduit vers le fond de la salle. D'instinct, Rose se positionne contre le mur qui fait face à la porte d'entrée. Je me place à sa droite bien que j'ai l'embarras du choix étant donné que nous sommes les premières arrivées.

- Connaissez-vous le concept Mesdemoiselles ? nous demande l'hôtesse d'accueil.

- Moi oui ! S'excite Rose. Elle non !

J'ai comme la sensation d'être dénoncée pour quelque chose d'illégal...

- Alors je vais vous expliquer. Chaque personne de cette salle possède un téléphone devant son assiette. Vous pouvez appeler n'importe qui en utilisant le numéro inscrit sur la pancarte reliée au téléphone. Par exemple, pour vous joindre, les gens doivent composer le 12, dit-elle tout en me désignant. Les appels sont bien évidemment anonymes, seule la personne qui compose le numéro sait qui est la personne qu'elle appelle. Avez-vous des questions ?

Rose secoue la tête en signe de dénégation. Je fais pareil, de toute façon, je n'ai pas l'intention d'appeler qui que ce soit.

- Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose en attendant vos amis ?

- Vodka caramel ! s'exclame Rosalie.

L'hôtesse sursaute de surprise et me regarde.

- Un martini blanc sans glace pour moi s'il vous plait.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? me demande mon amie lorsque la serveuse s'éloigne.

- C'est vrai que c'est original…

- Allez Belly ! Arrête un peu de faire ta coincée !

- Hé ! Je ne suis pas coincée ! Juste heureuse en mariage, c'est différent !

- Ouais ouais…

Elle balaye sa réplique d'un revers de main avant de poursuivre :

- Tu es coincée et tu le sais !

- N'importe quoi ! M'énerve-je.

- Alors prouve-le !

Un sourire mi-satisfait mi-sadique apparait sur son visage. Je n'aime pas ça… mais alors pas du tout…

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi Rose ? Que j'appelle le premier gars que je trouve potable et que je l'allume au téléphone ? M'emporte-je.

A peine mes phrases sont sorties de ma bouche que je les regrette. Merde ! J'aurais mieux fait de me taire je crois ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je lui donne des idées de merde ?

- T'es pas cap de faire ça ! Se moque-t-elle. T'es bien trop prude pour avoir une sexe-conversation-téléphonique avec un inconnu ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en as même jamais eu avec un de tes mecs !

Maintenant elle rit. Bon ok… ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma nature. Pas que je sois prude, mon mari peut en témoigner, je suis plutôt genre tigresse mais dans l'intimité… en public c'est différent… Mais mon problème c'est que je ne résiste pas aux cap/pas cap. Je suis bien trop orgueilleuse pour ne pas relever les défis lancés, même les plus débiles…

Je me souviens d'une fois où Alice m'a provoquée en disant que je n'étais pas cap de sortir habillée en nuisette. J'ai relevé le pari, je suis sortie sur le campus en déshabillé de soie… C'est ce soir-là que j'ai rencontré celui qui est devenu mon mari par la suite. Je souris en me rappelant que c'est lui qui avait terminé torse nu sur le campus parce qu'il tenait absolument à me recouvrir avec sa chemise.

Face à ce souvenir, le défi de Rose n'a rien d'extravagant… Faire l'amour au téléphone avec un inconnu… Pourquoi pas ?

- Ok Rose ! Le premier qui m'appelle va repartir avec une érection du tonnerre !

J'entends une série de rire autour de moi. Merde ! J'étais tellement absorbée par mes pensées que je n'ai même pas fait attention que notre table s'était remplie.

Alice et Rose qui me connaissent bien sont à la limite de pleurer de rire. Jessica, quant à elle, me regarde avec pitié. Non mais pour qui se prend-elle au juste ? Sale peste ! En ce qui concerne les autres, je ne les connais pas, elles doivent être des collègues de travail de Rose. Elles me regardent incrédules. J'hausse les épaules, en réalité je m'en fous complètement ! Elles peuvent bien penser ce qu'elles veulent, ce n'est pas comme si je les fréquentais régulièrement.

La serveuse nous amène nos verres. Le mien part cul sec au fond de mon estomac. D'un geste, je lui intime de me mettre la même chose.

Je fusille tout de même la bimbo histoire de lui montrer c'est qui la patronne, elle se renfrogne et baisse la tête dans son assiette. Rose me donne un coup de pied sous la table.

- Quoi ? demande-je acerbe.

- Tu as promis Belly !

Son regard est menaçant tandis que son ton est suppliant.

- Je vais faire un effort mais qu'elle évite de me chercher !

- Peu importe !

De nouveau elle secoue sa main dédaigneusement devant moi. Je l'imite en disant :

- Ne me « peu importe » pas tu veux ! Je ne suis pas un chauffeur de taxi en mal de sexe alors arrête ça !

- Désolée Belly, c'est plus fort que moi quand tu te comportes comme une gamine !

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! Me défends-je avant de réaliser ce que je dis.

- « c'est elle qui a commencé » ? Me caricature-t-elle. Sérieusement Bella ? Ose me dire maintenant que tu te comportes comme une adulte responsable !

Je prends la mouche même si je sais qu'elle a raison. C'est sa soirée, je dois pouvoir faire un effort avec le mouton noir de sa famille. Le second verre arrive en même temps que l'entrée. Je le bois et en commande un autre sous le regard sévère de ma meilleure amie.

- Peu importe ! Dis-je un sourire aux lèvres tout en envoyant ma main exagérément dans les airs comme elle le fait.

Elle se met à pouffer. L'ambiance se détend et j'avoue que je respire mieux. Les conversations s'animent autour de la table. Alice et une certaine Tanya, si j'ai bien compris, sont en plein débat pour savoir qui de tartempion ou trucmuche est le meilleur créateur de mode de demain ou d'après demain. J'avoue que le débat me passe au-dessus de la tête. Sincèrement, je ne connais rien à la mode et je m'en porte plutôt bien. J'entame mon entrée sous les babillages intempestifs des reines de la mode.

- Et toi Bella ? Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Sincèrement Alice ? Elle acquiesce. Je m'en fous un peu…

Un concert de « oh » choqués me parvient. Rose est littéralement morte de rire. Jessica lève les yeux au ciel et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas l'envoyer paître. A la place, j'attaque mon entrée. C'est un pur délice !

Une sonnerie de téléphone me fait lever la tête. Toute la tablée a les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ton téléphone, me dit une certaine Lauren-copie-conforme-de-Jessica-en-brune.

Je baisse les yeux sur mon téléphone. Effectivement, il clignote tout en sonnant. Merde !

- N'oublis pas ton pari ! Applaudit Rosalie.

Je grogne et décroche.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir belle demoiselle ! me dit une voix terriblement sexy.

Je fronce les sourcils et cherche dans la salle qui peut bien m'appeler. Malheureusement pour moi, les trois quart des hommes dans la salle sont au téléphone. C'est bien ma veine !

- Bonsoir Monsieur.

Mon ton est neutre. Rose et Alice se marrent. C'est vrai qu'il y a de quoi… Le « monsieur » doit être de trop pour allumer un gars… Je soupire.

- Puis-je avoir votre nom ?

Je respire calmement et prends une voix que je veux la plus sensuelle possible :

- On pourrait peut-être se tutoyer non ?

Il rit et quelque part je suis soulagée d'y parvenir.

- D'accord. Quel est ton nom ?

- Bella et toi ?

- Jasper.

Je souris tandis qu'il reprend :

- Et que fais-tu dans ce restaurant ?

- Oh ! Enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et toi ?

- Enterrement de vie de jeune gars ! C'est toi la future mariée ?

- Non, ma meilleure amie ! Et toi ?

- Non plus, je ne suis que le témoin du marié.

- Tant mieux ! Alors, à quoi tu ressembles ?

Je l'entends s'étouffer à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins toi!

- Non... Alors?

Je scanne la pièce en attendant qu'il se décrive, peut-être que je pourrai le reconnaitre. En levant les yeux, je peux voir que toutes les filles de la tablée sont suspendues à mes lèvres. J'hausse les épaules et écoute attentivement la suite :

- Je suis grand, genre 1m85, blond avec les yeux bleus.

- Mmmhummm… dis-je en fermant les yeux.

Merde ! Le gémissement m'a échappé. La respiration de mon interlocuteur se saccade et je souris.

- Ca veut dire que je suis ton genre ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu n'as pas idée. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands blonds…

- J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites brunes, souffle-t-il.

D'un coup j'ouvre les yeux. Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il savait qui il appelait !

- Je suis trop loin pour les voir alors j'aimerai savoir la couleur de tes yeux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Le marron n'a rien d'érotique… qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? Je mens ? Je dis la vérité ?

Je regarde Rose et Alice complètement en panique. Je mets la main sur le combiné et leur demande :

- Il veut savoir la couleur de mes yeux. Je fais quoi ?

- Mens ! Dit Alice.

- Dis la vérité ! Dis Rose.

Elles ont parlé en même temps. Je roule des yeux. Elles n'ont jamais été d'accord sur rien, pourquoi le seraient-elles aujourd'hui ? J'avale une rasade de mon martini dont les effets commencent à se faire sentir. Rose lève la main afin de m'en commander un autre. Je la remercierai plus tard.

- Chocolat, réponds-je.

C'est mieux que marron non ?

- Mmmhummm… une gourmandise à toi toute seule, murmure-t-il.

Son gémissement m'envoi des décharges électriques dans le bas ventre. Sa voix est rauque, j'ai la sensation qu'il est tout près de moi. C'est à partir de ce moment là que je perds totalement pied. Je ferme les yeux et me cale contre le dossier de la chaise. Je me laisse transporter par sa voix doucereuse.

- Tu sais ce que je leur fais aux gourmandises ?

J'oublis le reste du restaurant. Ma voix se fait tremblante tandis que je lui réponds :

- Non…

- Veux-tu le savoir ?

Je soupire.

- Oui !

- Bien… Alors écoute attentivement. Tout d'abord je viendrai respirer ton parfum au creux de ton cou, juste sous ton oreille. Ensuite, je m'emparerai de ton lobe pour le suçoter lentement, très lentement.

Je frissonne. Il détache chacun de ses mots, les débitant avec tant de sensualité que je m'embrase.

- Tu me sens n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Un grognement me parvient. C'est animal mais terriblement excitant. Ma respiration s'accélère. Le temps est comme suspendu dans l'attente de ses paroles.

- Ensuite, mes lèvres feront leur chemin jusqu'aux tiennes où je viendrai libérer ta lèvre inférieure de tes dents.

Je lâche ma lèvre tout en soupirant d'aise. Je garde les yeux fermés, m'imaginant cet inconnu m'infliger ce qu'il me dit.

- A ce moment là, je t'embrasserai à en perdre haleine. Nos lèvres se mouvront à l'unisson. Nos langues se livreront une bataille sensuelle acharnée. Tu te cambreras de désir.

C'est ce que je faisais sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est bien ma belle, continue ! me dit-il d'un ton saccadé. Ensuite, je te laisserai respirer et m'attaquerai de nouveau à ton cou. Je l'embrasserai, le mordillerai et le sucerai jusqu'à ce que tu me demande grâce.

- Mmmhummm…

- Quoi Bella ? Que veux-tu ?

Ma respiration est erratique. Ce que je veux ? Je n'en ai foutrement aucune idée !

- Dis-moi ! ordonne-t-il.

Je sursaute.

- Toi…

Ma bouche est sèche et cassée, j'ai à peine chuchoté.

- Bien ! Dans ce cas, mes mains entreront dans la course. Toujours très lentement, pour te faire languir, je remonterai de ta hanche jusqu'à ton cou en passant par tes seins fermes et ronds.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, la main qui ne tient pas le téléphone remonte par le même chemin qu'il me décrit.

- Continue ma belle, ne t'arrête pas. Je viendrai sur ta nuque et je te pousserai à nouveau vers ma bouche pour te dévorer. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu es délicieuse Bella. Il me tarde de te goûter… de partout !

- Aannnhhhhhh !

Merde ! C'était quoi ça ? Un gémissement ? Un jappement ? Oh et puis merde, on s'en fout !

- Tu aimes ça on dirait ! Mmmhummm ! Tu es si parfaite. Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu mouilles ?

Bonne question ! Est-ce le cas ? Je remue un peu sur ma chaise. Oh bordel ! C'est l'inondation à ce niveau là !

- J'ai dépassé ce stade je crois !

Il rit tandis qu'un râle de manque sort de ma gorge.

- Alors puisque tu es prête, lentement, je déplacerai mon autre main vers le bas de ta robe. Je caresserai, toujours très lentement, l'intérieur de tes cuisses. A l'aide de mes doigts, je récolterai un peu de la cyprine qui s'écoule librement de toi et je la porterai jusqu'à mes lèvres… Mmmhummm…

- Mmmhummm !

- Tu es délicieuse de partout Bella.

Je remue de nouveau sur ma chaise à la recherche d'une friction quelconque pouvant apaiser le désir qui s'empare de moi. Malgré moi, je peux sentir les parois de mon vagin se contracter d'anticipation. Putain comment fait-il ça !

- Sans que tu ne t'y attendes, je viendrai te pomper durement avec un doigt !

Je me cambre et gémis. J'ai l'impression de le sentir en moi, c'est délicieux !

- Tes hanches viendront chercher un contact plus prononcé avec ma main et je te mettrai un second doigt tandis que mon pouce viendra caresser ton clitoris gonflé d'excitation.

Ma respiration s'accélère à nouveau. Je fais des va-et-vient sur ma chaise. Mon orgasme est proche, je le sens.

- Je courberai mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi afin de toucher ton point névralgique. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ?

Je remue de la tête. Bien sûr que je le sens. Je me remue toujours seule sur ma chaise, mon clitoris se délecte de la friction occasionnée.

- Mais j'arrêterai avant que tu jouisses.

Je grogne de mécontentement tout en arrêtant de me mouvoir.

- Je veux que tu jouisses avec ma bouche ma belle. Es-tu prête pour ça ?

- OUI !

Le cri est sorti tout seul. Il grogne à nouveau.

- Alors allons-y… Je te déferai de ta robe, elle sera superflue à ce moment-là. Ma bouche descendra d'elle-même, comme mue de sa propre volonté. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de te boire Bella.

- Plus…

- Je prendrai un de tes seins en bouche et je mordrai violemment ton téton avant d'entortiller ma langue dessus pour apaiser la douleur. Ma main s'occupera de l'autre, le malaxant et le pinçant. Ton corps se tendra vers moi. Tu me veux, autant que je te veux. Dis-moi combien tu me veux Bella?

Je me cambre, recommençant ma friction. Mon vagin palpite.

- Ma tête est entre tes jambes Bella. Dis-moi combien tu me veux!

- Je te veux! J'hurle pratiquement mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

Je coupe ma respiration.

- Je te regarde un instant. Ton regard est chargé de désir. Regarde-moi ma belle.

J'obéis. J'entrouvre mes yeux et mon regard se porte sur un canon de beauté. Je sais que c'est lui. Son regard est noir de désir et il me fixe intensément. Je me lèche les lèvres d'appréhension et lui arrache un gémissement.

- Bien! Tu vois à quel point je te veux Bella?

- hanhan... Mmmhummm

Je ne suis plus que soupirs et gémissements.

- Dans ce cas, je foncerai sans plus attendre sur ta chatte dégoulinante de plaisir. Bon dieu que tu es délicieuse Bella, la plus merveilleuse des sucreries… je te laperai, je te mordillerai, je te lècherai. Est-ce que tu sens tout ce que je te fais Bella ?

Les yeux mi-clos, je l'observe toujours. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et cette vision m'arrache une nouvelle contraction de mon vagin. Je suis perdue, il n'y a aucun moyen que je retienne mon orgasme plus longtemps.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Exalte-je. Je vais… je vais… Mmmhummm

Je continue à me mouvoir sur ma chaise, je sens que ma délivrance est proche.

- Tu vas jouir c'est ça ?

J'acquiesce en soufflant.

- Alors vas-y ma Bella, jouis pour moi ! MAINTENANT !

Mes parois se contractent violemment tandis que la friction que j'impose à mon clitoris gonflé commence à me faire souffrir. Ma tête part en arrière malgré moi. Je gémis et soupire tout en criant :

- OUUUUIIIIII !

Un orgasme d'une rare puissance me submerge. Je m'écroule sur la table à bout de souffle. Je peine à reprendre ma respiration. Il est toujours au bout du fil, je l'entends à sa respiration saccadée. J'essaie de me remettre mais c'est dur, je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets à récupérer.

Lorsque j'y parviens enfin, mon premier réflexe est de raccrocher le téléphone sous son regard incrédule. La réalité se rappelle à moi. Merde ! Est-ce que je viens réellement de jouir dans un restaurant bondé ?

La tête des filles à notre table me fait dire que oui… Elles sont bouche bée et leurs yeux sont écarquillés de surprise. Je tente un léger sourire histoire de m'excuser du spectacle, je suis toujours essoufflée.

- Tu baves Jessica !

Ma voix est rendue rauque de plaisir mais je m'en moque, je viens de vivre une expérience hors du commun. Elle s'essuie d'un revers de la main. Je lève la tête afin de chercher son regard à nouveau mais il n'est plus là. Par contre, toute la salle a les yeux rivés sur moi ! Merde ! On repassera pour la discrétion visiblement. Le silence m'oppresse un peu, j'ai toujours eu un problème lorsque l'attention est dirigée sur moi et aujourd'hui je crois que c'est pire que tout vu le spectacle que je viens de leur offrir. J'attrape mon verre et le bois d'une traite histoire de reprendre contenance même si j'ai juste envie de mourir sur place foudroyée par la honte.

- Waouh ! s'exclame Alice. C'était… c'était…

Je suis d'accord avec elle, il n'y a pas de mots justes pour décrire ce que c'était !

- Hyper sexe ! Souffle Tanya ou Kate ou Irina, je ne sais plus.

Je souris plus franchement maintenant et je me tourne vers Rose.

- Pari réussit ! Tu vois, je ne suis pas si coincée que ça finalement.

Je fais la maline mais en réalité, j'ai envie de me barrer d'ici sans me retourner. Les gens m'observent toujours et je déteste cette sensation.

- Non non Belly ! Elle secoue la tête. Tu as dit que tu ferais l'amour avec le premier inconnu qui appelle hors, dans ce cas précis, c'est lui qui t'a fait l'amour !

Elle semble fière d'elle mais elle a omis un détail de taille.

- Non Rose, j'ai dit que le premier qui m'appellerait repartirait avec une érection du tonnerre et crois-moi, à l'heure actuelle c'est bien trop peu pour décrire la vigueur de son engin !

Elle capitule, je le vois dans son regard. Toute la tablée se met à rire. Visiblement l'ambiance se détend et j'en suis soulagée. Le reste de la salle vaque de nouveau à ses occupations d'avant mon orgasme.

La soirée se poursuit ainsi, sans autre incident majeur. On plaisante entre nous et je me prends même à apprécier la présence de Jessica. Enfin, apprécier est un bien grand mot, autant dire tolérer c'est déjà plus sensé.

Rosalie étant totalement ivre, c'est moi qui me charge d'appeler un taxi et autant dire que ça me prends beaucoup plus de temps qu'elle pour y parvenir ! Je ne crée pas, à mon grand désespoir vu mon état de fatigue, d'accident de la route lorsque je lève le bras… En plus avec Rosalie à la limite de dégobiller à chacun de ses pas, beaucoup s'arrêtent pour finalement repartir…

Une heure plus tard, je la dépose enfin sur son canapé. Emmett me remerciera de ne pas la coucher avec lui dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve !

Je descends d'un étage pour rentrer finalement chez moi. Il est un peu plus de 3 heures du matin et je suis curieuse de savoir si mon homme a passé une bonne soirée.

A peine ai-je le temps de passer la porte qu'il me plaque contre le mur. Je suffoque sous le coup de la surprise. Il se fait sauvage, je ronronne presque tellement j'adore ça !

- Bonsoir mon amour… me susurre-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

J'en frissonne.

- Bonsoir toi ! Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Dis-je en lui souriant machiavéliquement.

- Excellente et toi ?

- Moui… très instructive !

Il m'embrasse sensuellement et je me perds dans ce tumulte d'émotions qu'il me provoque sciemment.

- Alors ? As-tu réussi le pari de faire repartir le premier mec qui t'appelle avec une érection du tonnerre ?

Je ris ouvertement tandis que sa langue s'aventure dans mon cou.

- Mmmhummm… tu as entendu ça ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ais appelé en premier Bella ? Je sais que tu ne résistes pas aux paris. Alors, as-tu réussi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Je porte la main à son entre jambe, il grogne et frissonne sous mon toucher. Merde ! Il est encore plus dur que ce que je pensais.

- On dirait bien que oui ! Murmure-je mutinement tandis qu'il abaisse la fermeture éclair de ma robe.

- On dirait bien oui… Tu sais que tu vas être punie de m'avoir raccrochée au nez Bella ?

Un frémissement me parcourt l'échine. J'ai la chair de poule.

- En quoi consiste cette punition exactement ?

J'ai du mal à aligner deux mots à la suite.

- Et bien… Je pense qu'une multitude d'orgasmes devraient faire l'affaire…

- Mmmhummm Jasper !

Oh mon dieu ! Définitivement la meilleure soirée de ma vie !


	5. My brand of heroin

**Sex on the phone contest**

**Titre : My Brand of Heroin**

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer et l'OS est inspiré d'une histoire de Jasmine Haynes.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

La fin de ce vendredi arrivait à grand pas. Je n'en pouvais plus de cette semaine interminable. Je travaillais dans une grande maison d'édition et comme chaque fin d'année les futurs best-sellers s'entassaient dans mon bureau. Je croulais sous la masse énorme de travail à effectuer.

- Alice, franchement je n'ai pas trop le temps là. C'est d'accord pour demain soir, mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir d'inviter une connaissance de Jasper, je t'en serai très reconnaissante.

La tête légèrement penchée pour coincer mon téléphone entre mon oreille et mon épaule, je me détendis quelques instants en envoyant mes talons à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'en profitai pour poser mes pieds sur la petite table derrière moi pour faire face à toute la baie de San Francisco.

- Je croyais que Jacob te plaisait pourtant. Soupira Alice, ma sœur jumelle.

- Il est trop beau pour être vrai, ça cache quelque chose. Et puis en plus il est trop petit.

Et dépourvu de sens de l'humour. Ce type était d'un ennui à mourir et il n'avait pas desserré la mâchoire de toute la soirée qu'on avait passée ensemble.

- T'es pas marrante, Bella. Et Paul ?

- J'aime pas les gorilles. T'as pas vu comment il est poilu ? Beurk ! Ecoute si c'est pour essayer de me caser à chaque fois avec un mec qui n'est pas pour moi, laisse tomber. J'assume parfaitement mon célibat.

- Un jour, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui va te dompter petite sœur et ce jour-là, je me marrerai bien. Plaisanta Alice.

- Pfff, tu n'es plus vieille que de quelques minutes je te signale. Bon qu'est-ce que j'amène ?

- Juste toi chérie. A demain. Je t'aime. Bisous.

Alice raccrocha aussitôt. Ma sœur était mariée à Jasper depuis 5 ans maintenant. Nous étions de fausses jumelles. Le plus marrant était que nous étions en totale opposition. Alice était une petite brune excitée comme une puce et moi j'étais châtain et très réservée. Mon travail me réduisait depuis quelques temps au célibat. Et puis toutes les tentatives d'Alice pour me caser restaient vaines.

Ma dernière relation avait été tellement douloureuse que désormais tous les hommes me paraissaient fades. Du coup, je m'étais lancée dans mon travail à corps perdu. Plus rien ne semblait m'exciter. Même pas le sexe. Pourtant lorsque je rencontrais quelqu'un et qu'on finissait par coucher ensemble, c'était toujours agréable mais à vrai dire je préférais mon vibromasseur. C'était un outil efficace qui ne prenait pas de place, me faisait me sentir bien et ne risquait jamais de me décevoir. De plus, on pouvait l'utiliser à volonté, c'était encore mieux qu'un homme.

Pourtant une seule chose parvenait encore à m'exciter, mon petit péché mignon et j'en avais grandement besoin après ma conversation avec Alice.

Il me fallait donc ma dose, je fermai ma porte à clé pour ne pas être dérangée. Je pris mon combiné et appelai Edward Cullen, mon addiction personnelle.

Je composai le numéro de sa ligne directe.

- Bureau d'Edward Cullen, bonjour. Répondit une voix nasillarde à savoir Jessica, sa stupide assistante.

- Oui bonjour, Isabella Swan à l'appareil, Edward est là ?

- Il est en rendez-vous Mademoiselle Swan. Vous voulez que je vous transfère sur sa boîte vocale ?

- Oui merci.

« Edward, c'est Bella. Tu n'as pas encore viré Jessica à ce que j'ai entendu. Il faut que tu stoppes l'impression McCarthy. Rappelle-moi, c'est urgent s'il te plaît. »

Une fois mon message laissé, j'arpentai la pièce pieds nus. Edward était à la tête d'une grosse imprimerie au Canada et sa société s'occupait depuis des années de tous les ouvrages des éditions où je bossais.

10 minutes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna, je reconnus aussitôt le numéro et mis mon oreillette. La conversation durait en général assez longtemps, je préférais avoir les mains libres quand j'avais Edward au téléphone car il y avait toujours des modifications à faire. J'avais besoin d'utiliser mon ordinateur pour envoyer tout ça par mails.

- Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas encore imprimé le dernier McCarthy car j'ai des corrections qui viennent de me tomber dessus.

Il resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu portes une culotte ? Demanda-t-il de son doux ténor.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa remarque et me détendis aussitôt. M'adossant à mon fauteuil, je repliai mes jambes sous moi afin d'être plus à l'aise.

- Non.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans l'appareil.

- Bien. J'annule l'impression mais envoie-moi de suite les corrections, j'avais mis ce livre en priorité comme tu me l'avais demandé alors les autres vont être en attente tant que je n'ai pas les nouvelles pages. Je devrais pouvoir attaquer l'impression demain car c'est trop tard pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu es un amour Edward.

Il était bien plus que ça, il était ma dose d'héroïne, ma drogue personnelle, mon petit paradis. Cela faisait des années qu'on travaillait ensemble par téléphone mais cela ne faisait que quelques mois que notre relation avait pris un tournant assez particulier.

- Tu portes un soutien-gorge ?

- Non.

J'entendis un bruit métallique, on aurait dit la boucle d'une ceinture, puis le zip d'une fermeture Eclair. Puis s'ensuivit sa voix suave et rauque. Il avait le pouvoir de me mener au bord de l'orgasme tout en continuant à parler affaires.

- Combien de pages sont à modifier ?

- Une bonne cinquantaine.

- D'accord. Je m'en occupe ce soir.

- Merci Edward.

- Enlève ton chemisier.

- Tu ne veux pas connaître mes nouvelles commandes ?

J'aimais le taquiner dans ces moments.

- Parle-moi d'abord de tes seins. Ils sont durs ?

Je me réinstallai confortablement et allongeai mes jambes sur mon bureau. Je frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre pour taire le feu qui brûlait déjà dans mon antre.

- Très.

- Hummm j'ai envie de te toucher. Enlève ton chemisier et ta jupe.

Edward devinait toujours mes tenues, c'était instinctif.

- Vous êtes tellement exigeant Monsieur Cullen.

- Oui et tu aimes ça. Enlève.

Il avait raison. J'aimais quand il prenait ce ton dominateur avec moi. Je n'étais pas du genre à me soumettre mais Edward était mon fantasme vivant alors je cédais volontiers à ses ordres. Je déboutonnai mon chemisier et fis glisser ma jupe au sol. J'étais ainsi nue et offerte à sa volonté ce qui me fit gémir intensément.

- Mes pointes sont dressées et elles n'attendent plus que toi.

- Fais-les rouler entre ton pouce et ton index.

- Hummm c'est bon…

- Imagine qu'elles sont dans ma bouche. Je pense qu'elles ont un goût sucré.

- Suce-les.

- Tout de suite chérie.

Je pinçai mes pointes durcies de plus en plus fort ce qui m'envoya des décharges électriques. Je sentais ma cyprine couler le long de ma fente. Je le voulais si fort en moi. Il me rendait folle.

- Je veux te baiser si fort à t'en faire oublier ton nom. Tu sens comme tu es mouillée ma belle ? Rien que pour moi. Je veux toucher ta chatte. Caresse-toi.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je veux que tu écartes les jambes. Que d'une main tu ailles taquiner ton clitoris doucement et de l'autre que tu enfonces deux doigts au plus profond de ta chatte trempée.

- Oh mon dieu. Criai-je.

- Dieu n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Masse ton petit bouton de chair. Imagine que c'est ma langue qui te fait du bien. A quel point tu la veux ?

- Je la veux active et joueuse. Je veux que tu me fasses crier Edward.

- Oh putain, c'est trop bon Bella, ta chatte a un goût de paradis. Tu sais y faire… Ajouta-t-il le souffle erratique.

Je pompai fortement à l'intérieur de mon vagin et malmenai mon clitoris jusqu'à ma délivrance. Je fermai les yeux et renversai ma tête en arrière.

- Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard… Gémis-je.

Un silence suivit tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Mon orgasme m'avait terrassée tellement vite. Il savait comment me faire jouir rapidement et fortement. C'était tellement bon le sexe au téléphone avec Edward, encore mieux qu'avec mon vibro.

- Je suis sûr que tu es magnifique dans ta jouissance ma belle. J'aimerai tellement être là pour te voir.

- Tu as sorti ton sexe ?

- Il est dans ma main chérie. Dur comme le marbre. Réclamant ton attention.

- Imagine que je suis debout devant toi. Je déboutonne ta chemise et je parcours ton torse magnifiquement sculpté de milliers de baisers. Je glisse de plus en plus bas, vers l'objet de mon désir. Tu sens à quel point je te veux ?

- Continue.

- Je prends ta virilité d'une main et fais quelques va-et-vient tout en continuant mes baisers au creux de ton ventre.

- Ta main est tellement douce. Suce-moi.

- Ca vient mon beau. Je me mets à genoux devant toi. Je lèche ton gland du bout de ma langue lentement comme pour savourer une glace. Mon regard ne lâche pas le tien.

Un son guttural presque animal se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

- Encore.

- D'un coup, je t'aspire entièrement dans ma bouche tout en continuant à te caresser de ma langue experte.

Il m'était déjà arrivée d'avoir plusieurs orgasmes lors d'une de ces conversations particulières. Mais aujourd'hui, je voulais me concentrer sur son plaisir à lui. Il m'avait tellement offert ces derniers mois plus qu'aucun homme ne m'avait jamais donné.

- Je continue de te lécher fortement tout en caressant tes bourses tendrement. Tu aimes ça, chéri ?

- Putain tu vas me faire jouir, femme.

- C'est que je veux Edward. Je veux sentir ton sperme chaud dans ma bouche. Je veux que tu te laisses aller jusqu'à ce que j'ai tout avalé. Oh oui, je sens les prémices de ta délivrance, hummm, tu as un goût délicieux.

Je l'entendis haleter.

- Bella… Gronda-t-il.

Puis toutes sortes d'expressions incompréhensibles sortirent de sa bouche. J'étais fière de moi car je voulais vraiment lui faire plaisir et apparemment j'avais réussi.

- Tu me rends dingue, Bella. J'ai tellement envie de toi. Même après m'avoir fait jouir comme jamais, je te veux encore à en crever. Je suis toujours dur pour toi.

- Fais-moi l'amour Edward. Je veux te sentir en moi.

- Oh oui bébé, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir. Je te relève et t'embrasse à en perdre haleine. Je te renverse sur ton bureau et te pilonne comme jamais. Tu sens à quel point mon chibre te remplit ? Ta chatte est tellement serrée autour de moi. Tu es incroyable.

Je glissai deux doigts en moi mais je savais très bien que ça ne remplacerait jamais le sexe d'Edward. Je triturai sans relâche mon clitoris pour amplifier les merveilleuses sensations d'imaginer Edward en train de me baiser durement. Mes hanches se mirent à onduler toutes seules, j'étais proche, bien trop proche…

- Viens pour moi, ma belle, maintenant…

Cela me parut durer des heures, le plaisir montait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je sente mes parois se refermer sur mes doigts et que je me retrouve à des années lumières de mon corps. Ma vue devint floue quelques instants. Je dus ravaler mon hurlement pour ne pas ameuter tout l'immeuble.

A l'autre bout de la ligne, je perçus un « Bella » étouffé, signe qu'il venait également de jouir.

On ne discernait plus que mes soupirs voluptueux et le souffle rauque d'Edward.

C'était encore meilleur que dans mes rêves, plus intense même.

- Bong sang, c'était foutrement bon. Lâcha-t-il une fois sa respiration revenue.

- Merci. Expirai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à te satisfaire.

Je me demandais comment il se nettoyait après nos conversations ce qui me donna encore envie de me caresser. Edward me rendait totalement nymphomane. Je pourrais passer des après-midi entières à faire l'amour avec lui au téléphone. C'était devenu mon addiction.

- Edward, nous devons arrêter ça.

- Tu ne peux pas t'arrêter chérie. Tu es dépendante. Indiqua-t-il.

Il avait raison. Depuis ces derniers mois où on s'adonnait au téléphone rose en plus de notre relation professionnelle, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Je ne pourrais définitivement pas me passer de sa voix.

On ne se connaissait pas, on n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de se rencontrer parce qu'on vivait loin l'un de l'autre, lui à Vancouver et moi à San Francisco, et ça m'arrangeait bien. En dehors de ces séances de sexe intensives, il nous arrivait de nous parler et dans ces moments-là, je me confiais à lui, lui racontais mes petits secrets, j'avais confiance en lui sans jamais l'avoir vu.

Sexe, confiance, éloignement. Notre relation tenait du fantasme et ça me convenait parfaitement. Je savais très bien que lorsque je voudrais arrêter cette relation, il me suffirait de raccrocher.


	6. SMS ou sexe made in swan

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST  
>Titre: S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan<br>Personnage(s): Bella/Edward  
>Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire m'appartient. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http: / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0o0**

**« Salut beau gosse, tu me manques. B »**

« Toi aussi, c'est long les nuits sans toi. E. »

**« Il me tarde de sentir tes mains sur moi… Partout sur moi. B. »**

« C'est bien toi Bella ? E. »

**« Bien sûr… Tu as des doutes ? B. »**

« Emmett ! C'est pas drôle, rends le téléphone à ta sœur ! E. »

**« Arrête Edward, c'est bien moi ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas habitué à ce genre de SMS mais tu me manques vraiment… B. »**

« Ok… admettons… Dis-moi quelque chose qu'Emmett ne sait pas alors ! E. »

**« Et bien… La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, c'était juste après un match de football d'Emmett. B. »**

« Pas très convainquant… qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'Emmett ne sait pas ça ? E. »

**« Chéri, si mon frère savait ça, tu serais déjà mort… Il me croit toujours vierge… B. »**

« Tu as 24 ans alors j'en doute ma belle ! Un truc plus intime que tu es la seule à connaître… E. »

**« Tu as un grain de beauté sur la couille droite… Assez personnel mon amour ? B. »**

« Ca devrait faire l'affaire… hum… que fais-tu ? E. »

**« Je sors de la douche. Une mini serviette autour de la poitrine. Des gouttes d'eau dégoulinent le long de ma peau frissonnante… B. »**

« Tu veux vraiment faire ça par SMS ? E. »

**« Ca dépend ? Tu peux m'appeler ? B. »**

« Non, suis au ciné… E. »

**« Alors allons-y pour les SMS… Je suis vraiment en manque Edward. B. »**

« J'aimerai être là, avec toi… E. »

**« Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? B. »**

« Je parcourrais ton corps de mes mains, cherchant à imprégner chaque parcelle de ta peau dans ma mémoire… E. »

**« C'est bon mon cœur, tellement bon… je sens tes mains sur mon corps… j'embrasserai ton cou, laissant des traces humides partout où ma bouche se poserait… B. »**

« Je suis déjà dur comme la pierre. Totalement à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. E. »

**« Je sens ta queue mon amour, elle ne va pas tarder à faire exploser les boutons si ça continue ! Veux-tu que je la libère ? B. »**

« Attends un peu. Vas sur le lit et défais la serviette. E. »

**« Mmmhummm Edward… je suis toute offerte à ton bon vouloir ! B. »**

« Putain ! T'es trop excitante ma puce. Je bande comme un fou ! E. »

**« Je me caresse la poitrine, imaginant tes mains sur mon corps… Putain c'est trop bon Edward ! B. »**

« Continue à te toucher. N'oublie pas tes pointes durcies ma belle. Pince-les fort en pensant à moi ! E. »

**« C'est bon mon cœur ! Ma peau est en feu et un brasier couve dans mon bas ventre… Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu me fais… B. »**

« Oh si ! J'imagine très bien au contraire. Je dois être dans le même état que toi. Deux semaines sans se voir, c'est beaucoup trop ! Mes mains te caressent encore et ma bouche se pose dans ton cou… E. »

**« Oh ! OUI ! Continue ! Ta langue sur ma peau, c'est un délice… B. »**

« Je descends plus bas, toujours plus bas… J'arrive sur ta poitrine généreuse et j'engloutis ton sein comme la plus délicieuse des friandises. E. »

**« Putain Edward, tu n'as pas idée comme tu me fais mouiller ! Il me faut plus je t'en prie ! Je m'acharne pour te libérer mon amour et quand j'y arrive, je prends ton érection dans ma petite main. B. »**

« Bella… te voir faire des va-et-vient sur ma queue me rend encore plus dur, si cela estpossible ! Je te sens frissonner… Est-ce que tu te caresses toujours ? E. »

**« Bien sûr ! J'imagine ta langue à la place… J'ai envie que tu me lèches Edward… Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ? B. »**

« Tes désirs sont des ordres ma belle. Putain t'es vraiment trop délicieuse pour ton propre bien… Sucrée… tu as un goût de paradis ! E. »

**« C'est si bon ! Mes mains sont sur ma chatte, je la frictionne comme une folle. Est-ce que je peux mettre un doigt ? B. »**

« Même deux si ça peut te soulager. N'oublie pas ma queue… E. »

**« Comment le pourrais-je ? Elle est juste énorme ! J'ai hâte de la sentir en moi mais d'abord j'aimerai te sucer… B. »**

« Je n'attends que ça Bella… OH ! OUI ! Ta petite bouche rose sur ma queue ! Putain, c'est vraiment trop ! La voir entrer et sortir ainsi me fait pratiquement jouir ma Bella ! E. »

**« Je fais le vide dans ma bouche pour te prendre plus profond, ta queue vient buter au fond de ma gorge m'obligeant à déglutir autour de toi… B. »**

« Putain ! Je vais jouir ! Je veux que tu avales tout ce que j'ai à te donner ! E. »

**« Mmmhummm tu as vraiment bon goût Edward ! J'en veux encore ! B. »**

« Je vais m'occuper de toi ma chérie. Ma bouche revient sur ton centre tandis que je mets deux doigts à la fois dans ton vagin. Je fais des va-et-vient de plus en plus fort. E. »

**« Encore ! Edward, j'y suis presque ! B.»**

« J'aspire, mords et lèche ton clito ma belle, il tressaute dans ma bouche. J'ai envie de t'entendre jouir pour moi ! E. »

**« OUIIIIIIIII ! EDWAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDD. B. »**

« Ca va ma belle ? E. »

**« On ne peut mieux… dis ? Tu rentres quand ? B. »**

« Une semaine encore… Il me tarde tu sais… E. »

**« Je sais… moi aussi ! B. »**

« Je t'appelle ce soir ? E »

**« Ok… Je t'aime. B. »**

Edward essaya de répondre à la femme de sa vie mais il reçut un message de la part de son opérateur téléphonique lui indiquant qu'il avait dépassé son forfait SMS.

Il se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il partirait loin d'elle, il s'assurerait d'avoir un forfait S.M.S. illimité parce que le Sex Made in Swan, c'était foutrement bon !


	7. Taken by surprise

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre : Taken by surprise**

**Personnages choisis : Bella/James**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

o

o

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

o

o

« Salut maman, je vois que tu as eu mon message. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison ? »

« Bella, Bella ? Bella où es-tu ? » Je pouvais entendre la panique dans sa voix. Je la rassurais comme je pouvais.

« Calme toi, je vais bien. »

« Bella… Bella… » Je l'interrompis.

« Non, t'en fais pas je t'expliquerai plus tard… » Un bruissement se fit entendre dans le téléphone. « Maman, tu es là ? » Puis j'entendis SA voix. Grave et sensuelle mais qui me fichait une trouille inimaginable.

« Le Lycée de Forks, ne protège pas très bien la vie privée de ses élèves. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Victoria pour trouver ta précédente adresse… tu as une jolie maison tu sais ? J'avais prévu de t'attendre, mais… maman est revenue après avoir reçu un appel très angoissé… de ton papa. Tout a parfaitement fonctionné… hummm… » La voix de ma mère me sortit de mon cauchemar « Attendez… non… »

« Ne lui faites rien… ne lui… ne la touchez pas ! »

« Tu peux encore la sauver, mais il va falloir te séparer de tes amis… en es-tu capable ? »

« Où est-ce qu'on se voit ? » Lui dis-je sur un ton que je voulais déterminé.

Il émit une sorte de… gémissement ?

« Que penses-tu de ton vieux studio de danse ? Et je saurai si tu viens accompagnée… Ta pauvre maman paiera très cher cette erreur. »

Je n'avais d'autres choix que d'exécuter ses ordres. C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres que je réussis à quitter Alice et Jasper. Je me rendais tout droit dans la gueule du vampire.

Ma résolution fut prise dans le taxi qui m'emmenait à mon bourreau. J'étais prête à mourir pour un être cher. Je ne regretterai pas ma décision. Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je poussais la porte de mon ancienne salle de danse. Je scrutais cette pièce aux miroirs à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Et c'est là que je l'entendis.

« Bella, Bella ? Bella où es-tu ? »

« Maman ? » Je courrais jusqu'à l'endroit d'où provenait sa voix.

« Bella… »

« Maman ! »

J'ouvris enfin les portes des vestiaires… pour tomber nez à nez avec une télévision qui diffusait un des films que ma mère adorait faire lorsque j'étais enfant. J'entendais le rire de James résonner non loin de moi. Je regardais partout et mes yeux tombèrent sur un téléphone portable dont le haut-parleur était activé.

« Prend ce portable. » Je m'exécutais.

« Elle n'est même pas ici ? » Demandais-je dépitée.

« Non… Mais puisque toi, tu l'es, on va s'amuser un peu… Regarde près des miroirs, il y a un canapé. Je veux que tu te déshabilles et que tu t'y allonges.»

« Qu-quoi ? » Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

« Tu as très bien entendu. Ne me fais pas répéter. »

« Je ne vais certainement pas nourrir votre esprit pervers ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis _Isabella_, il se trouve que Victoria se trouve non loin de ta maman… et qu'elle serait ravie de nous en débarrasser. » _Non !_

Sa façon de prononcer mon prénom me donna des frissons. Comment pouvait-il garder une voix calme ? Et pour le moins sensuelle ? Pourquoi étais-je d'un seul coup attirée par celle-ci ? Je m'approchais lentement du canapé drapé de velours rouge sang.

« Hmmm… j'aime l'odeur de ton excitation _Isabella_… »

Mais comment pouvait-il me sentir ? Et…

« Je ne suis _pas_ excitée ! » Hurlais-je dans le téléphone.

« Tu oublies ce que je suis. Je peux te flairer de là où je me trouve… Je peux sentir sur le bout de ma langue le sang qui parcourt tes veines. Je peux entendre ton cœur pulser plus vite à chaque fois que je te parle. » Je haletais. Je reconnaissais malgré moi que sa voix avait un certain effet et que mon ventre se contractait quand je l'entendais gémir. « Maintenant, fais ce que je te demande. »

Je posais le téléphone à côté de moi et commençais à déboutonner mon chemisier. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait me faire ? Qu'allais-je faire ? Je ne pouvais que me fustiger moi-même pour être partie de l'hôtel. Je déboutonnais mon jean, le descendant sur mes cuisses, pour enfin l'enlever définitivement. J'étais à présent en sous-vêtements, face aux miroirs.

« Continue ton effeuillage… »

Je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge et abandonnais ma culotte.

« Tu ne sais pas l'effet que tu me fais Isabella… Je bande comme jamais de savoir que tu vas te toucher pour moi. » Je retins un gémissement… puis je compris le sens de sa phrase.

« Hein ? Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Oh si tu vas le faire… et je te promets que tu vas prendre beaucoup de plaisir… allonge-toi, maintenant. » Sa voix autoritaire traça son chemin jusqu'à mon intimité.

Je me couchais sur ce canapé, pleine d'appréhension quant à la tournure des évènements. Allais-je vraiment devoir me toucher devant lui ? Enfin pas exactement devant, puisqu'il était le seul à pouvoir me voir mais par… téléphone ? Je frottais mes jambes l'une contre l'autre pour soulager ma partie sensible.

Une musique arriva à mes oreilles. Je reconnus Video Games de Lana Del Rey.

« Bien. Détends-toi et ferme les yeux. » Je le fis. Enfin j'essayais… « J'aimerais tant pouvoir lécher ton cou, ta peau de porcelaine, avoir ton goût sucré dans la bouche. Caresse tes seins Isabella et utilise ton autre main pour descendre plus bas… »

J'étais vraiment réticente… mais n'ayant pas vraiment le choix, je fis ce qu'il me demandait et me concentrais sur la musique. Ma main était aussi froide que la sienne et mes mamelons se tendirent à son passage. Je respirais fortement lorsque je passais la barrière de mon pubis et que j'écartais mes lèvres intimes pour toucher mon bouton de plaisir.

« Oui… c'est ça… tu es une bonne fille. A présent, ma langue se pose sur ton ventre… je lèche le creux de ton nombril… hummm. »

« Oui… » Soufflais-je.

« Je descends mon visage et j'entre en contact avec ta chatte. Tu es si bonne… je te lape comme un chaton boirait son lait. Tes mains agrippent mes cheveux et tu me rapproches de toi… tu en veux toujours plus. » Mes hanches bougeaient au rythme de la musique à la rencontre de mes doigts.

« Oh… oui. » Le froid ambiant me donnait réellement l'impression qu'il me faisait un cunnilingus.

« Je caresse ton clitoris du bout du doigt sans jamais réellement le toucher. Tu pousses tes hanches vers ma main pour avoir plus de contact. Ma langue s'immisce dans ton antre chaude et humide. Je presse ton bouton de chair entre mes doigts et tu te cambres, ma langue s'enfonce un peu plus en toi. » Je tremble de désir et d'anticipation. Le feu se propage lentement en moi et je sens mon orgasme se préparer. Il continua :

« Je trempe mes doigts dans ta mouille et te caresse jusque dans la raie de tes fesses. Oh… _Isabella_… tu es tellement trempée pour moi… n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi à quel point tu aimes ça ? »

« Hummm… j'adore sentir ta langue en moi. Elle va rejoindre tes doigts et tu lèches mon anus. Tu en insères directement deux dans ma chatte… » Mon index et mon majeur entrèrent sans encombre.

« Courbe-les, essaie de trouver ton point qui te fera hurler pour moi. »

J'essayais de trouver différentes positions et je réussis enfin lorsque ma jambe passa sur le dossier du canapé.

« James… oui ! »

« Très bien Isabella… oui… c'est si bon, j'aime entendre tes gémissements. Pompe-toi doucement, je peux entendre le bruit de ton jus glisser entre tes doigts. Une de mes mains se pose sur un de tes seins et je pince ton téton, je le tire et tu te cambres encore plus. Tu me veux en toi… dis-le. »

« Oui… s'il-te-plait… »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux _Isabella_. »

« Je veux ta queue… en moi… »

« Tu veux que je te prenne ? Que je te baise ? »

« Oh oui… »

« Bonne fille… je donne un dernier coup de langue sur ton clito que je ne manque pas d'aspirer, je remonte vers ton visage t'embrasse durement. Tu ouvres la bouche pour te goûter à travers moi. Je prends tes poignets entre mes mains que je place au-dessus de ta tête. »

« Je ne peux plus bouger, je suis à ta merci et tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. »

« Hmmm… je me place entre tes jambes, tu as peur… peur d'être déflorée mais tu le veux. Je prends un de tes mamelons en bouche et le mords légèrement. Tu cries de plaisir et j'en profite pour te pénétrer d'un coup de rein puissant. Je lèche la goutte de sang qui s'échappe de ma morsure. »

« Ahhh ! »

« Je ne m'arrête pas et te pilonne avec force. Tu me supplies d'y aller plus fort, toujours plus vite. Tu as dépassé le stade de la douleur grâce au froid que te procure mon corps… tu aimes ça ? »

« Je peux sentir ta queue dure et puissante coulisser entre mes plis. J'entends les bruits de va et vient de nos mouvements. »

« Je te retourne sur le ventre et lève ton cul vers moi que je claque de ma main. »

« Ouiiii ! »

« Je t'investis complètement, tu es si serrée sur ma queue, si chaude. Je tiens fermement tes hanches. J'ai une vue imprenable sur ta chatte qui m'accueille. »

« Je me cramponne à l'accoudoir du canapé, je te sens plus gros dans cette position. Tu touches mon point G à chaque pénétration et tes couilles tapent sur mon clitoris… je ne vais pas tarder à… »

« Oui… Isabella… jouis… jouis avec moi. MAINTENANT ! »

Cet ordre s'insinua directement dans mes entrailles et j'explosai dans ma main, hurlant ma jouissance. Je continuais de me toucher pour faire durer le plaisir, bougeant mes hanches encore et encore. Je mis du temps pour redescendre de mon nuage de volupté.

En regardant le téléphone, je vis que la communication avait été coupée et je me rendis compte que j'étais à présent seule, nue et couverte de sueur sur un canapé dans une salle de danse. Je frottais mes mains contre mon visage, me levais péniblement et ramassais mes vêtements pour m'habiller puis me rassis en rassemblant mes souvenirs.

Que venait-il de se passer ? J'avais pris un pied d'enfer au téléphone avec JAMES ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas moi. La porte derrière moi s'ouvrit avec fracas et je vis Edward en position défensive flairer l'air ambiant de la pièce. _Oups_ ! Dès qu'il me vit, il se précipita à mes pieds.

« Mon amour, tu vas bien ? » Etant incertaine de ma voix, je me contentais de hocher la tête. « Que s'est-il passé ? Que t'a-t-il fait ?»

Dieu merci, quelqu'un arriva et coupa court à la conversation. Je me retournais pour tomber nez à nez avec Alice qui avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Merde… elle avait dû tout voir ! Et Edward allait lire dans ses pensées !_ Je devais être rouge pivoine à cet instant.

« Pourquoi chantes-tu Alice ? » Lui reprocha Edward.

« Parce que je suis heureuse qu'on ait retrouvé Bella saine et sauve voyons ! »

Edward me prit dans ses bras et Alice me fit un clin d'œil très appuyé. Je savais à présent que ce passage de ma vie resterait entre nous.


	8. Breaks phone

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre de la conversation téléphonique : Breaks phone**

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.**

.

.

.

**Point de vue d'Edward Cullen :**

.

Misère de misère !

Encore une soirée passée dans mon appartement gracieusement offert par mes parents, à travailler.

J'étais à bout.

Complètement.

Je savais que les études de médecine étaient un cursus intense : Mon père, Carlisle Cullen –chirurgien au plus grand hôpital de Chicago- me l'avait assez répété afin de calmer mes ardeurs, mais je ne comprenais que maintenant ses mises en garde, alors que j'entamai ma cinquième année.

Alors qu'avant j'avais le temps d'avoir un minimum de vie sociale, j'avais dorénavant vingt-trois ans et le cerveau aussi embrumé qu'un homme de soixante-dix ans par tous mes cours à apprendre par cœur !

Encore, ça, je pouvais le gérer car j'adorai ce que j'étudiais. Mais pas le manque de sexe !

Des semaines d'abstinence.

Devoir gérer une frustration de plus en plus grandissante qui était incapable de se tarir par une petite branlette sous la douche.

J'avais besoin d'être stimulé.

Vraiment stimulé, car les vidéos pornos sur internet commençaient à me lasser au lieu de m'exciter.

Et se trouver une fille à trois heures du mat' pour se vider les couilles parce que c'était à ce genre d'heures que je finissais de réviser alors que les cours commençaient à huit heures le lendemain, ce n'était pas génial, surtout que j'accumulais de la fatigue à me surmener.

En clair, j'avais ni le temps, ni l'envie.

Ou alors, j'avais l'envie mais la flemme de sortir.

En plus, ma mère me tuerait si elle apprenait que je jouais au coureur de jupons pendant mes pauses.

_Mais Esmé, je respecte les femmes avec qui je ne couche qu'une seule fois ! Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute si aucunes ne m'intéressent pour du long terme !_

Heureusement, j'avais mes bouquins pour me tenir compagnie, me distraire et me faire oublier quelques temps ma frustration, même si j'étais de plus en plus tenté de composer le numéro de téléphone qui me faisait de l'œil depuis quelques jours.

_Oh et puis, pourquoi pas !_

J'attrapai mon portable et commençai à entrer le numéro que j'avais récupéré à la faculté grâce à un ami qui connaissait une association très discrète d'étudiants qui faisaient du téléphone rose, -voulant lutter contre l'impossibilité de certains d'entre nous à avoir une vie sexuelle- tout en repensant à la conversation que j'avais eue avec mes frères Jasper et Emmett qui m'avaient donné l'idée de ce que je m'apprêtai à faire là, maintenant, tout de suite.

**-* Flash-back *-**

Nous nous étions retrouvés chez mes parents comme chaque dimanche (quand mon père et moi n'étions pas de garde), ma mère préparait le repas et j'étais en avance pour une fois. Personne n'était encore arrivé, je m'allongeai donc sur le canapé et fermai les yeux quelques secondes ou peut-être quelques minutes, je ne sais plus trop. En tout cas, mon frère ainé Emmett s'était fait un malin plaisir de me réveiller en m'envoyant un verre d'eau à la figure.

Je quittai le salon de mauvais poil et rejoignis ma chambre d'adolescent pour y récupérer une chemise.

-Putain, fais pas la tronche frérot ! Tu sais quand t'es frustré faut vider ton sac. Un bon p'tit coup et ça va mieux après, rigola Emmett.

Jasper lui écrasa son poing sur l'épaule pour le faire taire. Nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett nous raconte comment un de ses coups d'un soir et lui avaient passé leur samedi soir à s'exciter au téléphone parce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se voir.

-Les mecs, le sexe au téléphone c'est juste complètement dingue ! Ya rien de mieux contre la frustration !

**-* Fin du Flash-back *-**

C'est pourquoi j'étais là, téléphone à la main à me demander si je devais vraiment appuyer sur le bouton vert.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi j'écoutai les conneries d'Emmett, franchement ?

_Tout simplement parce que t'as la queue en feu et que tu es curieux de savoir si ce que t'as dit ton frère est vrai !_

Vrai ! Mais n'empêche que ça me faisait drôle d'en arriver à de telles extrémités ! J'étais plutôt beau gosse et grâce à ça, j'arrivais toujours à rentrer chez moi avec un canon au bras, alors avoir maintenant recours au téléphone rose parce que j'avais pas envie de sortir de mon appartement… Et ben ça craignait !

Le pire c'était que j'étais déjà excité par ce que je m'apprêtais à faire !

L'anticipation mélangée à ma frustration faisaient un sacré mélange qui me poussa à appuyer sur le bouton vert de mon portable avant que je ne le porte à mon oreille, le cœur battant.

Et dire que même si le service était à but non lucratif et ne me coutait qu'un coût normal d'une communication, j'allais avoir au bout du fil une fille de ma fac ! Heureusement que je ne la verrais pas en vrai, parce que sinon, bonjour la honte !

-Bonjour, souffla doucement une superbe voix qui me donna la chair de poule.

_WOW ! Ma bite est déjà aussi dure que du titane alors que la demoiselle n'a prononcé qu'un seul mot !_

-Euh… Ouais, salut !

_Putain, j'ai balbutié comme un vrai adolescent ! Que le sol s'ouvre et m'engloutisse !_

Un petit rire retentit à mon oreille et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à ce son si mélodieux, calmant mes appréhensions.

-Je m'appelle Izzy, continua-t-elle, et avant qu'on ne commence, je tiens à te dire que tu n'as pas à être stressé ou honteux d'avoir appelé mon numéro. Je fais partie, tout comme toi, de ceux qui n'ont pas le temps de profiter de la vie à cause des études et grâce à l'association « Pour la paix du corps et de l'esprit », que j'ai rejoint il y a quelques mois maintenant, j'arrive à calmer mes hormones mais aussi à apaiser la frustration de ceux qui me joignent. C'est un échange que nous faisons, un échange qui nous permet d'avoir la tête reposée pour le bien de nos études.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Izzy, je suis Eddy !

_Argh, je hais ce surnom, mais vaut mieux que je préserve ma vraie identité. Après tout, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Edward à la fac._

-Pareillement, Eddy ! Alors, tu te sens déjà plus à l'aise ?

Devrais-je lui dire la vérité ou pas ? Parce que je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise dans mon pantalon !

-Ben, si tu veux tout savoir, dis-je, d'une voix rauque, même si tu as su calmer mes appréhensions, ma queue est tendue à bloc depuis l'instant où tu as décroché !

_Merde, trop direct ! Putain de filtre à la con qui s'est cassé à cause du trop plein d'excitation ! Allez, excuse-toi, Edward !_

-Je suis rassurée, haleta-t-elle, parce que ta voix a trempé mon shorty, malgré tes hésitations !

_Oh, putain, j'ai failli éjaculer ! Heureusement que j'ai pu me retenir !_

Je m'approchais de mon lit afin d'être un peu plus à l'aise et en me jetant dessus je grognais de frustration.

_Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire pour pas passer pour un obsédé de première ou pour un crétin de la pire espèce?_

J'avais beau réfléchir rien ne me venait à l'esprit. J'entendais sa respiration et ne pus m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

-Izzy ? J'aimerais que tu te décrives s'il te plaît. Que je puisse m'imaginer à quoi tu ressembles.

J'attendais silencieusement pendant quelques secondes avant d'entendre à nouveau sa voix enchanteresse.

-J'ai des yeux de biche couleur chocolat, la couleur de ma peau est laiteuse, la forme de ma bouche est petite et charnue, une longue chevelure brune, ondulée et qui flotte sur les épaules...

Elle prit une respiration avant de continuer.

-Je ne suis ni trop petite, ni trop grande, une allure assez féminine avec des formes agréables, un air espiègle …

-Qu'entends-tu par un air espiègle ? lui demandais-je.

-Hum… Des yeux malicieux, un air coquin et pétillant... Et aussi une touche d'humour !

_En un mot … PARFAITE !_

-Tu as l'air appétissante d'après ta description.

-Merci, et toi tu ressembles à quoi Eddy ?

Je me raclais la gorge et me lançais :

-J'ai les yeux verts en forme d'amandes, la mâchoire carrée et des lèvres fines, des cheveux châtains avec des reflets cuivrés savamment décoiffés. Un look décontracté, même si je porte assez bien le costume-cravate. Quant à ma morphologie, je suis assez athlétique, mais pas trop musclé non plus. Des petites rides d'expressions et une barbe de 3 jours.

Elle haleta avant de dire :

-Je crois que tu me plais bien, un peu trop même.

-Izzy, je suis désolé, mais je crois que les préliminaires vont être vraiment courts. J'ai atteint le niveau maximum de ma frustration, soufflais-je.

-Pas de soucis avec ça, murmura-t-elle, la température chez moi a grimpé de quelques degrés depuis que je t'ai au bout du fil.

-Oh putain, soufflai-je en me caressant par-dessus mon jean alors que ses mots me poussaient au bord du gouffre.

-Tu te caresses déjà ? demanda-t-elle, mutine.

-Désolé, mais après des mois d'abstinence forcée, je n'ai pas beaucoup de contrôle sur mon excitation !

-Ne t'excuse pas ! J'aime penser que je suis la cause de tes tourments actuels. Maintenant, enlève ton pantalon et ton boxer, tu seras plus à l'aise !

-Co… Comment sais-tu que je les porte encore ? m'écriai-je, ahuri.

Son rire résonna à nouveau dans mon oreille, me calmant considérablement malgré la tension qui siégeait toujours entre mes jambes.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'excuser parce que tu es excité à mort et que tu ne veux pas aller trop vite, sûrement à cause du fait que tu ne connais pas trop le principe du téléphone rose du campus. Faut aussi que tu saches qu'il existe principalement deux type d'hommes : Ceux qui foncent direct dans le tas et ceux qui prennent le temps d'analyser leur environnement. Tu fais partie de la deuxième catégorie et donc je te voyais mal te masturber alors que tu es en territoire inconnu. Et le plus important : Je ne t'ai pas entendu te déshabiller. Alors, à moins que tu n'étais déjà tout nu avant de m'appeler, tu es encore tout habillé.

-Wow, murmurai-je, surpris. Je ne pensai pas être aussi transparent.

-Hey, ne prends pas mal mes remarques ! J'ai eu le temps de comprendre les hommes à ce niveau-là depuis le temps que je participe à ce genre d'aide. Et puis si tu savais combien de temps a duré mon premier appel tu rigolerais beaucoup !

-Dis-moi ! m'exclamai-je, avide d'informations. Je veux savoir !

-A peine deux minutes ! Le mec que j'avais appelé à l'époque était en plein préliminaires avec sa copine lors de mon coup de fil, alors, pour pimenter leur rapport, ils ont décidés de se mettre sur haut parleur ! J'étais tellement à bout que j'ai mis trente secondes pour avoir un orgasme ! A peine redescendue de mon nuage, j'ai raccroché directement, tellement j'avais honte, et ai demandé à avoir un autre numéro à l'association !

Je riais aux éclats, imaginant très bien la scène :

-Tu as du être toute rouge !

-Ouais, et j'ai mis un sacré moment avant de réutiliser ce service et d'être complètement à l'aise parce que malgré tout, je suis quelqu'un d'assez renfermé, voire timide et j'avais beaucoup d'appréhensions et de préjugés.

-J'imagine, soufflai-je.

-Maintenant je peux utiliser un vibro et prendre énormément de plaisir avec, pour celui de la personne qui m'appelle !

_Putain, c'est chaud ! Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour voir ça en vrai !_

-Tu as un vibromasseur ? m'étranglai-je.

-Entre autres, ouais ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que peut avoir une fille comme jouets !

Et alors que je me sentais vraiment proche de mon orgasme, Izzy continua de parler, sa voix redevenue mutine, presque charmeuse :

-J'aime bien m'amuser avec car ils me donnent vraiment l'impression que l'homme avec qui je parle est présent à mes côtés. C'est limite si je ne suis pas accro à la fellation en entendant le plaisir que ça vous procure de m'entendre sucer un jouet ! A chaque fois, je suis mouillée comme une dingue !

-Oh, putain, _merde_ ! criai-je en éjaculant, ne me rendant compte que maintenant que je me masturbais, trop pris par mes fantasmes, qu'Izzy avait provoqué.

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Putain, je voyais les étoiles alors que je tentai de reprendre mon souffle, allongé sur mon lit, complètement sonné par ce que je venais de vivre.

Ça avait été trop bon, une véritable tuerie !

-Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement Izzy après quelques secondes ou minutes de silence.

-Ouais, soufflai-je, vidé par cet intense orgasme qui venait de mettre fin à une longue frustration.

-Bien, je vais te laisser dormir alors.

-Mais… Et toi ? marmonnai-je aux portes du sommeil.

-A charge de revanche, Eddy ! Et puis, tu en avais vraiment besoin ! Maintenant, dès que tu as envie de faire baisser la pression, n'hésite pas à m'appeler, en dehors des heures de cours et de révision !

-Ouais, Ben m'a donné les plages horaires où je peux te joindre.

-Parfait. Alors passe une bonne nuit !

-Toi aussi, Izzy, et merci !

J'avais passé une excellente nuit.

Non seulement j'avais bien dormi, mais j'étais enfin détendu et prêt à soulever des montagnes, en l'occurrence, à suivre calmement les cours au lieu de m'énerver parce que je n'arrivais que difficilement à centrer mon attention sur mes études quand j'étais frustré.

Le problème que j'eus au réveil fut seulement d'avoir à nettoyer ma semence toute collée à ma queue en érection et à mon tee-shirt mais une bonne douche, une petite branlette et de nouveaux vêtements tout propres le résolurent.

J'avais seulement un sourire complètement niais collé aux lèvres ainsi que le cerveau en ébullition sur le comment de ma revanche sur Izzy quand je l'appellerai ce soir.

J'espérai juste qu'elle ne me trouverait pas trop collant à la rappeler si rapidement.

La matinée de cours se passa relativement lentement, j'avais l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu. Puis rien de mieux que les cours d'anatomie sur les appareils génitaux pour que mon attention soit accaparée par une jolie brune à la voix aguicheuse.

Il était enfin midi et j'avais déjà envie de rentrer chez moi afin de la rappeler. Ce qui n'était pas possible puisque sa plage horaire débutait après vingt-deux heures.

_En gros encore une dizaine d'heures à patienter avant de pouvoir réentendre sa voix._

Je me dirigeais vers le self en compagnie de James et Laurent qui partageaient mes cours.

-Alors mec, t'as pris contact avec l'association dont je t'ai parlé ? me demanda James en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

Je roulais des yeux avant de lui répondre, le sourire aux coins des lèvres.

-Ouais merci. Ben m'a filé un numéro et la tranche horaire de la nana.

-Je savais que ça te plairait, mec. J'espère que t'es tombé sur une chaudasse !

-Merde James, tu fais chier ! répliquais-je légèrement irrité qu'il insinue qu'Izzy soit une salope.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Laurent alors que nous passions les portes du self.

-De sexe au téléphone, lui répondit James. Une association sur le campus propose aux étudiants qui n'ont plus le temps d'avoir une vie sociale à cause des études, de se soulager avec d'autres étudiants dans le même cas. Et comme je voyais que notre petit Eddy commençait à devenir vraiment grognon à cause de sa frustration, je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien.

Les deux merdes à côté de moi éclatèrent de rire en me regardant.

_Bande de cons !_

Je récupérais un plateau et me dirigeais vers notre table habituelle. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que les mecs racontaient. Mon regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur chaque chevelure brune qu'il voyait. Chercher Izzy ici, c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, même si je savais qu'elle étudiait ici.

Une fois le repas terminé, je me dirigeais en cours d'Histologie pour une leçon de chimie et biosynthèse cellulaire quand j'entendis au loin :

-A tout à l'heure, Alice.

_Cette voix ! Je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. _

Elle était là, si proche et pourtant si lointaine. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie opposée à celle par laquelle j'étais entré dans le bâtiment. Je pus juste distinguer ses longs cheveux bruns se balancer de droite à gauche pendant qu'elle courait retrouver une amie qui l'attendait plus loin.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que les mecs m'avaient rejoint. Ce n'est que quand James me serra l'épaule que je détournais le regard de la porte par laquelle elle était partie.

-Oh mec ! T'es avec nous ?

-Ouais, ouais… marmonnais-je.

Le cours n'allait pas tarder à débuter, aussi nous allions nous asseoir au fond de l'amphi. J'essayais de me concentrer au mieux sur ce que racontait le prof malgré le fait que mon esprit soit ailleurs.

_Pour une fois, je ne manquai pas de concentration à cause de ma frustration !_

L'après-midi avait filé à une vitesse incroyable si bien qu'en rentrant chez moi il était déjà 19h, j'étais passé à la bibliothèque, histoire de récupérer des livres pour étudier les acides nucléiques.

Je jetais mes clés sur la console près de l'entrée, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, j'appuyais sur le répondeur afin d'écouter mes messages. Je sortais un plat surgelé et le posais dans le four, dans trente minutes je pourrais manger alors que la voix d'Esmé résonna dans l'appartement :

-Edward c'est maman, J'espère que tu vas bien ? J'ai préparé quelques plats pour toi, je passerais sûrement demain pendant tes cours pour te les déposer. Je t'embrasse.

_Une vraie sainte, ma mère !_

Un autre message de mon frère Jasper qui me proposait une sortie samedi soir et un dernier de Kate qui voulait savoir si je pouvais lui donner mes notes sur le cours sur la cinétique enzymatique.

J'envoyais un sms à Jasper, pour savoir ce qu'il avait à me proposer comme sortie et puis finalement récupérais mon plat. Je m'installai sur le canapé et commençai à manger quand il répondit :

**« Soirée entre mecs. Et du sexe pour bien terminer la nuit, bro. »**

J'étais partagé par son plan :

Oui, j'étais content de sortir enfin de mon appartement et de revoir mes frères en dehors du contexte familial. De pouvoir enfin souffler un peu en profitant d'une soirée détente dans un pub.

Mais en ce qui concerne la partie « sexe » j'étais mitigé.

Partagé, car même si je rêvai depuis des mois de baiser pendant des heures avec un putain de canon avide de sexe, je me sentais coupable vis-à-vis d'Izzy.

Je ne connaissais pourtant pas cette fille et puis, on ne s'était rien promis et encore moins la fidélité !

Cependant, j'étais mal à l'aise face à cette idée.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir créé un lien spécial avec elle la nuit dernière, une connexion que je ne voulais pas briser en couchant avec une autre alors que toutes mes pensées divergeaient vers elle.

_Putain, je parle comme une gonzesse !_

Je décidai de me reprendre et de ne plus penser à ce que je pourrais faire samedi avec mes frangins. Après tout, j'avais encore quelques cours à rattraper !

Et c'est en travaillant mon cours d'histologie que je me rappelais avoir failli voir Izzy pour de vrai.

Je l'avais manquée de peu, même si je n'avais pas cherché à la rattraper, et sa longue chevelure brune me hantait.

J'étais tellement pris par mes pensées que je ne me rendis compte de ce que je faisais que quand je commençai à fabuler sur les possibles shampooings qu'elle utilisait : Je me masturbais.

Et cette fois, je n'avais pas cherché à me caresser par-dessus le jean !

Non, non, je m'astiquai le manche et de manière assez soutenue !

Putain, j'avais besoin d'Izzy et tout de suite !

Surtout que je lui devais un orgasme et que je voulais l'appeler ce soir pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Mon regard dériva vers ma pendule et je fus ravi de voir qu'il était vingt-deux heures passé.

Je laissai tomber mes cours et retirai toutes mes fringues que je balançai un peu partout dans mon appartement alors que je me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour m'allonger sur mon lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Une de mes mains continuait à effectuer de lents va-et-vient sur ma queue alors que l'autre composa le numéro d'Izzy.

J'étais maintenant excité à mort pour ma pause téléphonique, et une tête remplie d'idées cochonnes à exposer à mon amante vocale. Tout ce que j'espérai, c'était de la marquer de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait pour moi.

Après deux sonneries, sa voix résonnait dans le téléphone :

-Hey.

-Hey Izzy, je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, j'attendais ton appel avec impatience, susurra-t-elle, j'ai quelque peu besoin de me relaxer ce soir.

-Ça tombe bien, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'aider à te soulager, lui murmurais-je tout bas.

-Hummm… J'apprécie beaucoup.

-Ta voix réveille tous mes plus bas instincts. Elle me rend fou, si bien que j'ai imaginé t'avoir vu plus tôt dans la journée.

-C'était peut-être moi. Je cherchais le jeune homme qui m'a appelé hier soir pour la première fois, car je n'ai pas trouvé le sommeil après qu'il m'ait appelée. J'ai dû me caresser deux fois et finalement comme je n'étais en rien soulagée j'ai utilisé mon vibro, haleta-t-elle.

_Merde ! Elle est déjà bien chaude !_

Ma main continuait les lents mouvements sur mon manche et j'entendais qu'Izzy s'allongeait.

-Que portes-tu ma belle ?

-Je sors de la douche, donc rien d'autre qu'une minuscule serviette, répondit-elle suavement.

-Je peux voir une goutte d'eau se promener sur ta peau nue. Elle tombe de tes cheveux sur ta clavicule et ma langue suit son chemin.

J'entendais sa respiration s'accélérer.

-Mes lèvres embrassent ta peau si sucrée dans le creux de ton cou juste sous ton oreille.

-Hummm… C'est si bon !

-C'est ça Izzy… Continue à te caresser. Imagine que ce sont mes doigts qui frôlent la courbe de tes seins et ma langue qui agace tes pointes durcies. Sens comme j'aime te faire plaisir. Ma langue trace un chemin entre tes seins jusqu'à ton nombril, pendant que mes mains parcourent sensuellement les courbes de ton corps.

Le bruit d'un bourdonnement se fit entendre et je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir en l'imaginant avec son vibro dans la main.

-Eddy… Mon corps est à toi, je veux que tu me fasses tout ce qui te fait envie.

_Oh putain ! Elle veut ma mort ?_

-Très bien alors écoute ma voix. Je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je vais te dire.

-Tout ce que tu veux… haleta-t-elle.

-Mets ton téléphone sur haut-parleur s'il te plaît.

-C'est bon.

-Très bien alors je veux que tes mains caressent ta poitrine jusqu'à ce que tes pointes soient durcies par le plaisir. Tes tétons dardés n'attendent que ma langue pour être torturés alors pince-toi les doucement.

-Oui… souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

-Maintenant ta main gauche va descendre lentement sur ton abdomen en de légères caresses, elle va se diriger…

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase car je l'entendais qui haletait à l'autre bout du fil.

-Hannnnnnnnnn… Ouiiiiiii.

-Izzy, remonte ta main, s'il te plaît ! Pas si vite ! Je veux faire durer le plaisir toute la nuit.

-Eddy, s'il te plaît… je suis si proche, supplia-t-elle.

-Lentement bébé, nous avons toute la nuit. Puis je n'ai pas l'intention de ne te faire jouir qu'une seule et unique fois cette nuit.

Elle ronchonna, mais finit par abdiquer en un faible ok.

-Très bien, reprends tes caresses sur ton estomac, je te promets que ça sera tout aussi bon dans quelques instants.

Je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, avide de plus.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé la voir se donner du plaisir !

Heureusement, les fantasmes que je créai et les bruits qu'elle faisait en les écoutant me permettaient de débrider mon imagination.

_Et sa longue chevelure brune…_

-Remonte tes mains vers tes seins et englobe-les doucement avant de les presser fermement !

Les gémissements d'Izzy me rendaient dingue mais je tins bon et continuai de parler :

-Frotte tes pouces sur tes tétons… Encore, ordonnai-je alors qu'elle respirait fortement.

-Eddy, geignit-elle.

-Pas tout de suite, mon ange ! Maintenant, prends-les entre tes doigts et pince-les vers le haut, comme si je les aspirais fortement dans ma bouche avant de les sucer tout aussi durement ! Putain, je peux presque te sentir sur ma langue ! Ça me donne envie de savoir si tu es déjà mouillée pour la suite des évènements ! Est-ce que tu l'es ?

-Oui ! Je suis déjà prête ! s'écria-t-elle, vivement. Je suis si proche d'atteindre mon orgasme ! S'il te plaît, Eddy, ne me fais pas plus attendre ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi !

J'abdiquai, mais seulement parce qu'elle me suppliait :

-Descends une de tes mains doucement. De ton index, fais le contour de ton nombril, imagine que c'est ma langue qui goûte ta peau.

Izzy haleta de plus belle tout en sifflant un « oui ! » qui se répercuta dans ma queue tendue à bloc.

-Tu frissonnes en sentant mon souffle sur le bas de ton ventre, continuai-je. Tu comprends ce que je prévois de faire et tu lèves tes hanches, avide de plus de contacts.

-Je veux ta langue, Eddy, acquiesça-t-elle. Sur moi et en moi. Maintenant, s'il te plaît.

-Elle se pose sur ton clitoris, Izzy. Et elle le lape, le déguste, le suce, dans un rythme plutôt lent avant que je n'accélère la cadence puis je me calme, savourant le parfum que dégage ton sexe. Tu aimes ça ? Tu aimes que je te lèche la chatte, Izzy ?

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de plus, encore, s'il te plaît, pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Tu veux quoi ? Mes doigts au fond de toi ?

-Oui !

-Tu savais que j'ai de longs et fins doigts de pianiste ? Avouai-je sur le ton de la confidence. Grâce à eux et à mes connaissances, non seulement je trouve facilement tous les points sensibles d'une femme, mais en plus, je peux aller si profondément en elle !

-Mets-les, s'il te plaît !

-J'y suis bébé ! Je peux sentir à quel point tu es humide pour moi. C'est tellement bon !

Ma main accélérait ses mouvements sur mon chibre, j'étais presque à bout. Je devais la faire venir rapidement si je ne voulais pas la laisser sur sa faim.

-Izzy… bébé… haletai-je. Je veux que tu utilises ton jouet, comme si c'était moi qui te donnais du plaisir. Comme si c'était moi, au fond de tes entrailles. Comme si mon sexe était au fond du tien.

J'entendais à nouveau les bourdonnements du vibro qu'elle avait reposé plus tôt à côté d'elle.

-Couche-toi sur le dos et pose un oreiller sous tes fesses afin de surélever ton bassin. Ensuite soulève tes genoux et pose tes pieds à plat sur le matelas. Ecarte bien tes cuisses pour moi.

-Eddy, c'est bon… murmura-t-elle.

-Sens-tu à quel point j'ai besoin de toi ? A quel point j'ai envie de te sentir te contracter autour de moi ? Tu es si humide et si serrée.

-Plus fort… s'il te plaît.

-Accélère les mouvements de va-et-vient bébé. Enfonce bien le vibro au fond de toi !

-Hannnnnnnnnnnnnn… Ouiiiiii ! J'y suis… presque… C'est bon !

-Continue bébé, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant !

-OUiiiiiiii ! Criâmes-nous ensemble.

Ma respiration était saccadée, j'entendais qu'Izzy respirait tout aussi rapidement à l'autre bout du fil. Le silence n'avait rien de gênant, au contraire. Après plusieurs minutes quand ma respiration était revenue à la normale, je lui demandais :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'éclaircissait la gorge avant de murmurer :

-Je vais bien… Parfaitement bien même !

Et comme si c'était habituel entre nous, Izzy et moi avons continué à discuter de tout et de rien pendant plusieurs heures. C'était tellement agréable. Comme si nous nous connaissions depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que juste quelques jours.

Le temps était passé à une vitesse phénoménale. Izzy bailla à plusieurs reprises, mon regard se posa donc sur le réveil posé sur ma table de chevet et je remarquais qu'il était près d'une heure du matin.

-Je vais te laisser ma belle.

-Déjà ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Il se fait tard et tu tombes de sommeil. En plus nous devons nous lever d'ici quelques heures pour les cours.

Je l'entendais marmonner dans le combiné, avant qu'elle ne souffle d'une voix qui m'avait l'air déçu :

-D'accord. Tu m'appelleras bientôt ?

-Très vite promis. Bonne nuit ma belle.

-Bonne nuit Eddy.

Elle venait de raccrocher et je pensais déjà à la prochaine fois où je l'aurais au bout du fil.

_Merde je vais finir pervers à force de me branler. _

Cette nuit là, j'avais du mal à trouver le sommeil. Si bien que lorsque le réveil sonna je n'avais pas dormi plus d'une heure. Je jurais en éteignant la sonnerie stridente.

_Putain, fait chier… Je suis trop crevé !_

Une bonne douche, un café bien noir et une cigarette plus tard, j'étais enfin en forme.

Enfin, à peu près.

Car même si mon corps était encore un peu engourdi par la fatigue malgré la caféine et la nicotine absorbées, mon esprit, lui, carburait. Et bien évidemment, toutes mes pensées convergèrent vers une seule et même personne : Izzy.

Comment pouvais-je être devenu aussi accro à elle en aussi peu de temps ?

J'avais envie de lui téléphoner, de la faire jouir encore et encore avant d'entamer, comme la veille au soir, une conversation sans prise de tête qui nous rapprocherait encore un peu plus. Je n'arrêtais d'ailleurs pas de prendre en main mon portable, prêt à l'appeler entre chaque cours, sans jamais avoir le courage de le faire.

Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais la peur de ne pas avoir de réponse de sa part, qu'elle ne laisse pas notre _relation_ passer à un stade supérieur que celui « amical » que nous entretenions.

Et puis je repensais à ce que me disait Jasper en cas de coup dur : _« Carpe Diem et advienne que pourra ! »._

Fébrilement, je tapais un message sur mon portable, emporté par mes souvenirs de la veille :

_« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. E »_

Je recevais l'accusé de réception, et c'est complètement nerveux que j'attendais une réponse de sa part, passant sans cesse ma main dans mes cheveux.

J'étais déçu quand, au bout de plusieurs minutes, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles, mais ça ne dura pas, mon portable vibrant dans ma main m'annonçait que j'avais un message non lu.

Fébrile, j'appuyais sur une touche pour l'ouvrir et soupirais de soulagement quand je vis que l'expéditrice n'était autre qu'Izzy:

_**« Suis à la bibliothèque. Laisse-moi le temps de trouver un coin tranquille. B »**_

Si j'avais pu, j'aurais sauté sur place à plusieurs reprises afin d'exprimer ma joie mais la foule d'étudiants autour de moi m'en dissuada rapidement même si je ne pouvais empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire complètement béat.

Izzy acceptait de me parler en dehors des heures réglementaires !

Très vite, je tapais une réponse :

_« J'ai hâte ! E »_

Je relisais inlassablement son message, n'arrivant pas à calmer ma joie de lire ces mots avant qu'un détail n'attire mon attention et ne me fasse foncer les sourcils :

Pourquoi avait-elle signé « B » alors qu'elle m'avait dit s'appeler Izzy ?

_« "B" ? Tu signes avec un B. alors que tu m'as dit t'appeler Izzy. Tu me fais déjà des cachotteries ? ) »_

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite et ça me rendait plutôt perplexe. Qu'avait-elle à cacher ?

_**« Ouais, désolée, mauvaise habitude. En fait, c'est Isabella mais je préfère Bella d'où le B. j'utilise uniquement Izzy pour l'association. B »**_

Isabella.

Non, Bella.

J'aimais beaucoup, énormément même.

J'espérais secrètement que son visage et le reste de son corps soient aussi beaux que son prénom laissait suggérer même si sa chevelure me semblait déjà superbe.

_« Eddy, c'est aussi pour l'association. En fait, moi c'est Edward. »_

_**« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance Edward. Mais dis-moi tu n'es pas censé être en cours vu l'heure qu'il est ?»**_

_« Moi de même, Bella. Et non, j'ai toujours une heure et demie de pause avant le déjeuner du vendredi !»_

_**« Comme moi alors. J'en profite toujours pour faire mes recherches à la bibliothèque. »**_

Je la trouvais toute mignonne à être aussi sérieuse et assidue dans ses révisions et ça ne me faisait que bander plus fort alors je ne pouvais m'empêcher de taper ces quelques mots à son attention :

_« Tu as vraiment envie d'étudier, là maintenant ? »_

_**« Tout dépend de toi. »**_

_« Si tout dépendait de moi, tu serais déjà en train de crier mon nom sous les regards choqués des étudiants de la bibliothèque. »_

_**« Une promesse ? »**_

_« Ca dépend de toi. »_

Je me dépêchai d'entrer dans les toilettes des hommes avant de m'enfermer dans une cabine, ayant besoin de sortir mon érection de sa prison de tissu. J'ouvris le nouveau message que Bella venait de m'envoyer avant d'haleter vivement et d'empoigner ma queue fortement :

_**« Je trouve ça très alléchant. J'en frémis d'avance. »**_

_« Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerai lécher là, maintenant. »_

_**« Mes seins ? »**_

_« Pour commencer, ouais. »_

Puis je me hâtai de lui en renvoyer un deuxième dans la foulée, sachant que ça allait l'exciter davantage :

_« Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais beaucoup goûter à ta petite minette pour de vrai. »_

_**« Edward laisse-moi deux minutes j'ai besoin de m'enfermer dans les toilettes là, maintenant, tout de suite, parce que ma culotte est inondée. »**_

_« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour te soulager, Bella ? Parce que moi, j'aimerais bien le savoir. »_

_**« J'ai besoin de me faire venir rapidement. Mais comme tu n'es pas là et que je n'ai pas mon vibro… il ne me reste que mes doigts :D »**_

_« Oh, oui, je t'imagine très bien contre un mur en train de te doigter en pensant à moi. Je te vois lire chacun de mes mots, avide de tellement plus ! Tu rêves de m'avoir en toi, hein, Bella ? »_

_**« Plus que tu ne l'imagines, Edward. J'ai tellement besoin de toi en ce moment. »**_

_« Et moi, de toi. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. »_

Puis voyant que j'en disais trop, je recentrais mon attention sur notre excitation :

_« Je rêve de te remplir complètement, de te prendre aussi fortement que possible sur ce mur sur lequel tu es soutenue. »_

Je me perdais dans mon fantasme, dans mes envies, et continuai d'écrire alors que je m'approchais inexorablement de mon orgasme :

_« Tu auras beau crier mon nom, me supplier, je serais intraitable, je te baiserais jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses sous le trop plein de plaisir qui te submerge. »_

Et encore, n'attendant pas qu'elle réponde :

_« Tu auras beau me griffer le dos, me mordre l'épaule pour tenter de me dégager de toi, la douleur ne fera qu'accroître mon désir de te faire mienne. »_

_**« Mes doigts sont enfoncés si profondément dans mes chairs Edward. Je vais avoir du mal à te répondre mais continue avec tes mots, j'aime ça quand tu es si dominateur. »**_

_« Tu aimes ça, Bella ? Et tu aimerais que je te retourne face à ce putain de mur… »_

_« … et que je m'enfonce en toi par derrière… »_

_« …alors que ma main ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de te donner la fessée… »_

_« …fessée que tu mérites de m'avoir rendu accro à toi ? »_

_**« J'aime ça... Edward mais j'en veux plus... Encore plus... Toujours plus de toi ! »**_

_« J'ai envie d'agripper tes seins et de te les serrer si fort ! »_

_« Notre position est parfaite pour ça ! »_

_« Tu halètes, gémis et j'ignore si c'est de douleur ou de plaisir… »_

_« …mais tu te cambres et me réclames encore et toujours plus ! »_

_**« Je voudrais si fort que tu sois là contre moi, en moi ... »**_

_« Bientôt, Bella, mais en attendant, frotte ton clitoris ! »_

_« Imagine que se sont mes doigts qui le font à ta place ! »_

_« Imagine qu'en même temps j'accélère encore la cadence de mes coups de reins… »_

_« … Alors que je te mords la jugulaire à t'en laisser une trace ! »_

Et parce que je sentais ma délivrance arriver, j'ajoutai:

_« J'imagine ma bite aller et venir si profondément en toi bébé... »_

_« J'en peux plus tu es si serrée... »_

_« Tu es si délicieuse... »_

_« Je me laisse aller dans la jouissance de notre étreinte. »_

Et j'éjaculai.

Aussi fortement que les fois précédentes alors que je me mordais la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier son nom.

J'haletais comme un dingue, incapable de me remettre de mon orgasme, de calmer le rythme frénétique de mon cœur.

Puis peu à peu, je redescendais sur terre et me rendais compte que j'étais sans nouvelle de Bella depuis déjà quelques minutes quand mon téléphone vibra à nouveau :

_**« C'était parfait Edward... Tu es vraiment le roi pour me faire grimper si rapidement aux rideaux. »**_

_« C'est toi qui est parfaite. »_

J'avais peur de l'avoir effrayée avec mon dernier message mais elle me répondit assez rapidement. Anxieux malgré tout, je lisais ce qu'elle m'avait écrit :

_**« Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure quand je disais que j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, en vrai. »**_

Mon cœur rata un battement alors que mes yeux fixèrent sans ciller ses mots.

Voulait-elle me rencontrer ? Pour de vrai ? Voulait-elle autre chose qu'une simple relation téléphonique ou tout simplement rencontrer l'homme qui avait enfreints les règles du téléphone rose de la fac ?

Sans même y réfléchir à deux fois, je tapai ma réponse :

_« Rejoins-moi au Twilight, demain à vingt-deux heures, j'y serais avec mes deux frères. »_

Je regrettais ma proposition quand je ne vis aucune réponse me revenir.

Je réajustais mes vêtements, déçu, avant de sortir de ma cabine puis me dirigeais vers les lavabos afin de m'asperger le visage d'eau froide.

J'avais vraiment besoin de retrouver mes esprits.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui demander ça ! Si je voulais la faire fuir, je n'aurais pas fait mieux !

Rageur, je pris mon portable dans ma main prêt à le balancer contre un mur quand une vibration de sa part me fit sursauter de peur.

Quand je vis que j'avais un nouveau message d'Izzy, je m'empressais de l'ouvrir :

_**« Ok, j'y serais et j'amènerais deux de mes amies pour occuper tes frères. B »**_

_« Je suis impatient de te retrouver bébé. E »_

_**« Moi aussi, il va falloir que je te laisse. J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires en plan dans la bibliothèque à cause de toi. Puis ça fait mauvais genre de rester trop longtemps dans les toilettes. Les gens s'imaginent tout de suite des trucs… Je me demande bien pourquoi ? Lol. »**_

_« Travaille pas trop et pense à te nourrir tu auras besoin de force demain soir car la nuit risque d'être longue. Je t'embrasse partout. »_

_**« Je t'embrasse aussi. A demain. »**_

Un sourire niais n'avait pas quitté mon visage pour le reste de la journée. J'étais tellement impatient de pouvoir enfin la rencontrer. En rentrant chez moi en fin de journée, j'envoyais un sms à Jasper pour le prévenir que je viendrais à la soirée entre mecs.

Cependant je ne parlais pas de Bella et de ses amies.

Pas question de passer pour un abruti auprès de mes frangins si elle me pose un lapin !

C'est pour ça que j'étais anxieux pendant que je coiffais une nouvelle fois mes cheveux encore humide d'une énième douche. Parce que je flippai qu'elle puisse finalement ne pas venir.

Faut dire aussi que j'avais peur de ne pas lui plaire même si je savais que j'étais plutôt beau gosse.

_Et si c'est elle qui est affreuse ?_

Non, Bella ne pouvait qu'être belle avec une chevelure, une voix et un esprit pareil ! Elle ne peut ressembler qu'à un ange !

_Mon_ ange.

Il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Jasper et Emmett et j'en profitais pour envoyer un dernier texto à Bella avant que je ne la voie pour de vrai, me rappelant de la superbe séance de sexe au téléphone qu'on avait eu la veille au soir ainsi qu'aux innombrables sms que nous nous étions échangés depuis notre premier échange :

_« Hâte de te voir. E »_

_**« Moi aussi. B. »**_

Après avoir garé ma Volvo dans le parking souterrain et privé du Twilight je me hâtai de rentrer dans ce petit mais Ô combien incroyable pub. Il ne payait pas de mine pour un œil inconnu, mais il était l'endroit préféré des étudiants de Northwestern. Pourtant, il y en avait des clubs branchés à Chicago, mais sa simplicité et son concept de laisser des groupes inconnus se produire y jouaient beaucoup.

Je repérai très facilement mes frères dans le coin gauche de la scène, à notre table -celle que nous réservions toujours quand on voulait se retrouver autour d'une bière- et allai les rejoindre, content de les revoir même si je les avais vus dimanche dernier, au repas familial.

-On a commencé sans toi, Ed, salua Emmett en me tendant une bouteille de Bud après m'avoir enlacé virilement.

-Pas de souci, tant que la mienne est encore fraîche ! Ça va, Jazz ? demandai-je après l'avoir salué à son tour.

-_Muy bien !_ répondit-il en espagnol. Le pub est presque plein et il y a déjà pas mal de bombes !

-Tu n'as pas peur de retomber sur une autre Maria ? plaisanta Emmett.

Maria, un sacré numéro !

Elle était un coup du soir que Jasper avait eu il y a quelques semaines. Sauf que la demoiselle n'avait pas compris que notre frère ne cherchait pas de relation sérieuse et n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle victime.

-Non, man ! Et puis j'ai la technique infaillible pour m'en débarrasser !

-Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ? Jouer le mort ? rit Emmett.

-Non, s'amusa le blond. Leur dire qu'à cause d'elle, j'ai viré homo !

Nous nous écroulâmes de rire sous l'absurdité de sa technique avant de prendre une gorgée de bière, gorgée qu'Emmett recracha, les yeux complètement écarquillés alors que Jasper et moi ne rîmes –heureusement que nous étions installés à côté de lui sur la banquette et pas en face- avant que nous reportions notre regard sur la cause d'une telle réaction.

Et c'est là que je la vis.

J'étais tellement choqué que j'aurais réagi de la même manière que mon frère si j'avais encore eu la bouche pleine de liquide.

Nous pouvions voir au loin trois filles se diriger vers le bar. Elles étaient toutes très jolies, mais une seule d'entre elles m'interpellait à cause de sa chevelure brune.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, mes mains devinrent moites car je savais qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Elle était là, comme promis.

Elle était magnifique. Eblouissante même.

Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais levé avant de me diriger vers elle, me moquant des appels de mes frères qui ne devaient rien comprendre de ma réaction.

Je ne la quittai pas du regard alors qu'elle demandait au barman de lui donner une bière tandis que ses amies réclamèrent des cosmos.

Sa voix, je la reconnaitrais entre mille.

C'était bien elle, même si au fond de moi, j'en étais déjà persuadé.

Mon corps vibrait, la réclamait et comme si Bella avait entendu son appel, elle tourna son visage vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux chocolats.

Elle n'était pas un ange, non.

C'était une déesse.

_Ma_ déesse dont je voulais vouer un culte.

Elle me sourit timidement alors qu'une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues, contrastant avec sa peau pâle, presque diaphane, avant qu'elle ne s'approche aussi vers moi.

Et plus la distance entre nous s'amenuisait, plus l'étrange tension qui m'habitait depuis le premier coup de fil que je lui avais passé s'intensifiait.

Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparaient et je profitai de l'avoir en face de moi pour admirer les traits de son visage en forme de cœur et je ne pus qu'être émerveillé par la beauté parfaite que j'avais en face de moi.

Ma main se leva d'elle-même pour se poser sur sa joue et le courant électrique qui se propagea dans tout mon corps ne me fit que m'attirer encore plus vers elle. Je la glissai donc vers sa nuque afin de lever sa tête vers moi avant que je ne m'empare de ses lèvres.

Je déposais tout d'abord des petits baisers du bout des lèvres afin de voir si ça ne la dérangeait pas que je le fasse avant de ravager sa bouche. A bout de souffle, nos lèvres se détachèrent. J'esquissai un sourire et lui disait :

-Hey, je suis heureux de te voir.

Bella répondit en ricanant :

-J'ai cru remarquer ça, fit-elle en pointant vers mon entrejambe.

Je baissais la tête pour remarquer qu'une bosse pointait dans mon pantalon.

_Oh ! Putain la honte… Elle va croire que je suis un pervers qui pense qu'à ça._

-Désolé, mais il a décidé de ne penser que par lui-même aujourd'hui, il doit être excité de te voir.

Nous éclations de rire tous les deux avant que je ne lui demande de me présenter ses amies. Elle fit un signe de main vers les filles, avant de répondre :

-Les filles, voilà Edward.

Je les saluais d'un sourire en coin.

-Edward, voici les filles… Alice…, -En désignant une petite brune avec les cheveux fous- Rosalie…, -En désignant la grande blonde.

Elles me firent un signe de main et je nous dirigeais vers la table à laquelle nous étions assis.

-Les filles, voici Emmett et Jasper, mes frères.

-Les mecs, voici Rosalie, Alice et Bella.

Jasper se leva de table afin de faire un baisemain à Alice, avant de lui offrir la chaise qui m'était attitrée. Je roulais des yeux à ses manières. Bella éclata de rire avant de se tourner vers son amie Rosalie qui dévorait déjà la bouche d'Emmett.

Nous prenions place l'un à côté de l'autre sur la banquette. Nous bavardions tranquillement tout en buvant nos boissons. Ses amies faisaient connaissance avec mes frères. Et j'étais heureux de voir que nous nous entendions tous bien.

Les conversations allèrent bon train pendant la soirée. L'alcool coulait à flot, la musique emplissait l'air. C'était agréable.

Au cours de la soirée, ma main se posa sur la cuisse de Bella et je traçais des petits cercles avec mon pouce sur sa peau nue.

Elle était délicieuse dans sa robe noire. Elle avait des formes là où il fallait.

_Putain elle est tellement chaude, et sa peau est tellement douce._

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans mon pantalon. Et Bella n'arrangeait rien car elle passait inlassablement sa langue sur ses lèvres, à croire qu'elle tentait, avec succès de m'allumer.

_Mec, calme-toi où tu vas lui sauter dessus !_

Mon portable vibra dans ma poche alors je le sortis avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Bella. J'étais tellement pris par mon désir que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle avait pianoté sur son téléphone :

_**« J'ai envie de toi, maintenant. »**_

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou la kidnapper de suite pour l'emmener chez moi quand je vis qu'elle avait écrit le même message que celui que je lui avais envoyé avant notre première fois en dehors des conditions du téléphone rose du campus.

C'était son tour de vouloir passer au niveau supérieur, même si je le voulais ardemment aussi.

Je tournai ma tête vers elle et je ne pus que voir son regard noirci par l'excitation.

Un frisson parcouru mon échine avant que le sang n'aille gorger mon sexe déjà tendu, le rendant douloureux.

Je me penchai vers elle afin de lui donner un baiser explicite avant que je ne m'empare de sa main pour la lever et ne me tourne vers mes frangins :

-A demain, chez les parents, mecs !

Je n'attendis pas leur réponse –de toute manière, ils étaient déjà bien occupés avec leurs filles pour faire attention à mon départ- avant de m'élancer vers la sortie du Twilight et de rejoindre ma voiture qui nous attendait sagement.

Je ne cherchai pas à plaquer Bella contre, sinon je savais que je n'arriverai pas à ne pas la baiser dans ce parking alors je lui ouvris seulement la portière avant de la refermer sur elle et de prendre le volant.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre nous durant le trajet qui nous ramena chez moi, seules nos mains étaient jointes, même lorsque je changeais les rapports de ma boite à vitesse et même si mon désir d'elle ne s'était pas calmé, je me sentais en quelque sorte serein.

Comme si, être avec Bella était une évidence.

Je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas la laisser quitter ma vie car elle était déjà encrée en moi.

Amoureux, je ne l'étais pas encore, mais je n'en étais pas loin, pas loin du tout.

Nous arrivions rapidement chez moi, puisque je n'habitais qu'à quelques minutes du pub. J'attrapais Bella par la main pour l'inviter dans mon appartement. La dirigeant vers ma chambre où nous nous étions déshabillés lentement. Ma bouche s'était déplacée lentement vers la sienne en de doux et langoureux baisers. Entre nos caresses et nos mots doux murmurés tendrement, elle prit mes mains dans les siennes me menant à travers la pièce vers le lit.

Toutes les fois où je l'avais imaginée nue, quand je l'avais au téléphone, ou quand je fermais les yeux lorsque je me caressais pour elle… N'avaient jamais été comme ce soir.

Elle s'était assise sur le lit, les jambes ouvertes… Offerte à moi. Un sourire timide sur les lèvres lorsque je la dévorais du regard.

Mes mains traçaient chaque recoin de sa peau, mémorisant ses courbes parfaites. Le bout de mes doigts courait de sa clavicule à son épaule descendant le long de son bras, rejoignant ses côtes pour remonter vers ses seins que je pris en coupe.

Ses yeux suivaient le chemin de mes doigts, ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, elle allumait un feu à l'intérieur de moi.

Bella explorait aussi mon corps, se penchant parfois pour laisser sa langue prodiguer des caresses sur mes pectoraux. Je frissonnais à son toucher voulant encore plus d'elle. Ses gémissements augmentant considérablement mon envie d'elle, je ne résistais pas et la couchais alors sur les draps.

Je recouvrais son corps du mien et lentement rentrais en elle, les yeux dans les yeux, mon regard ne quittait jamais le sien.

Mes pénétrations étaient profondes et lentes. J'avais envie de profiter de chaque instant où nos peaux étaient en contact. J'embrassais la peau de son cou et les bras de Bella se refermaient autour de moi, ses doigts venant se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Nous étions si proches tous les deux, je bougeais encore plus doucement, tordant mes doigts dans son corps tandis que mon pouce faisait des cercles sur son clitoris.

Je poussais plus profondément encore à l'intérieur d'elle, suscitant un grognement guttural de mes lèvres. Elle s'arquait contre moi, me poussant plus profondément en elle à chacun de mes mouvements.

Elle hurlait de plaisir et tirait sur mes cheveux. Ses parois se contractant violemment contre ma bite, me faisant basculer quelques secondes après elle complètement repus l'un de l'autre.

Son sourire et son air de femme satisfaite me serra le cœur d'une manière que je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant et je savais que j'étais perdu : J'étais totalement et irrévocablement accro à Bella et le regard qu'elle me lançait en ce moment même me laissait suggérer qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Je la serrais contre moi, refusant qu'elle ne me quitte alors qu'elle soupira d'aise après avoir posé ses lèvres sur mon torse et ne ferme ses beaux yeux.

Et alors que nous nous endormions l'un contre l'autre, je souris. Car je n'aurais jamais cru avant de rencontrer Bella que ce genre de pauses téléphoniques me mèneraient à la plus belle relation de ma vie.

.

**FIN**


	9. Twilight Radio

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST****  
><strong>**Titre: Twilight radio****  
><strong>**Personnage(s): Bella/Edward****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je tournai au coin de Churchill Avenue dans un dérapage relativement contrôlé. Je manquai de peu de renverser une poussette arrivant en sens inverse. Je vociférai des excuses sans m'arrêter pour autant, j'étais pressé !

Putain pourquoi j'avais accepté d'aller boire un verre avec Jasper un soir de boulot ? Ouais… je me le demandais…

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Les derniers mètres furent les plus difficiles, je courais depuis une demi-heure et les trois étages menant au studio étaient un vrai calvaire pour mes pauvres jambes.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … dernier tube d'Adèle, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Rien ne servait de répondre, je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle. Pas avant la fin de l'émission en tout cas. On verra après, si elle était toujours d'humeur. Je lui servis donc mon sourire le plus charmeur et le plus innocent du monde mais comme à chaque fois, elle ne s'y laissa pas prendre et leva les yeux en l'air.

Je soupirais tout en m'asseyant. Pourquoi fallait-il que la seule personne dont je voulais attirer l'attention soit insensible à mes charmes ?

La chanson arriva à son terme et je rentrai dans la peau de mon personnage de radio : un connard arrogant collectionneur de gonzesses et amateur de relations éphémères qui parle de sexe comme un camionneur alcoolisé et jure comme un charretier.

Bref, mon opposé en quelque sorte. Pas que je n'aimais pas le sexe dans la vraie vie, mais j'avais beaucoup de respect pour la gente féminine, même pour mes relations de quelques heures.

Bella, quant à elle, était assez fidèle à sa vraie nature. Elle était loin d'être prude mais là où mon alter égo disait « vas-y baise, tu t'occuperas des conséquences après éjaculation », elle conseillait plutôt « de prendre son temps afin de ne rien regretter ».

Dans notre émission, nous nous complétions. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le standard était saturé d'appels tous les samedis soirs.

Dans la vraie vie, nous nous détestions.

Enfin, elle, elle me détestait.

Et moi… Moi je l'aimais.

J'avais essayé de lui montrer que je n'étais pas le con de notre show mais il n'y avait rien eu à y faire… Alors j'avais abandonné l'idée même qu'un jour elle et moi puissions être ensemble sans pour autant arrêter de m'acharner à la séduire… Mais elle n'était pas très réceptive dirons-nous !

- Au fait Cullen, j'ai posé ma démission ce matin et je pars dans un mois, me dit-elle l'air de rien.

Pour moi, c'était un coup de massue. J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer ensuite et ce, plusieurs fois d'affilées. Je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge hors de l'eau.

J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me quitter comme ça, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble mais ça sonnait comme un couple en pleine rupture. Or le hic c'est que nous n'étions pas un couple. Nous ne l'avions jamais été. Nous ne le serions probablement jamais.

Elle s'en allait.

Elle me quittait.

J'étais toujours sous le choc de son annonce lorsqu'elle reprit l'antenne de sa voix sensuelle:

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'avais commencé toute seule le lancement de l'émission. Tout ça parce que le Co-animateur avait quelque chose à faire de ses samedis soir, _lui_ ! Je donnai quelques nouvelles du jour parmi les plus marquantes et annonçai le titre que j'allais passer quand il arriva enfin.

Ne vous méprenez pas : je ne râlais pas contre son incapacité à être à l'heure, mais contre le fait que je ne pourrais pas profiter de lui autant que j'aurais pu s'il était arrivé à l'heure. Mais je me devais de rester de marbre pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point je craquais sur lui.

Ma vie était fade. J'aimais les cours que je suivais à la fac, mais les étudiants étaient soit trop superficiels, soit trop plongés dans leurs études, soit encore trop occupés à faire la fête. J'avais une amie, mais elle était comme moi : introvertie et concentrée dans ses études. Alors nos soirées n'étaient pas très animées.

Le seul moment que j'attendais avec impatience était le samedi soir, seul soir où j'avais devant les yeux une sorte de dieu croisé avec un camionneur. Le physique parfait, la voix suave… et le parler vulgaire digne d'un charretier. Ne parlons même pas de ses conseils !

Ce qui me ramenait au fait que je ne devais jamais au grand jamais le laisser voir que je fondais pour lui. Plusieurs fois Edward avait essayé de me brancher, mais je savais ce qui m'attendait si je le laissais gagner : une nuit dans ses bras et au réveil, nous serions comme des inconnus. Il aimait assez les conquêtes d'un soir, et l'engagement semblait être une notion totalement inconnue pour lui.

Je le laissai s'installer, le temps que la chanson se termine, et je lui annonce la décision la plus difficile à prendre de ma vie : démissionner. A cause de lui, ou pour lui. Il sembla surpris, et j'aurais pu rire de la réplique du poisson rouge qu'il m'offrait si je ne le connaissais pas vraiment. Et puis, nous avions une émission à animer.

- Bonsoir à vous chers auditeurs de Twilight radio. Il fait actuellement 3°C dans notre bonne vieille ville de Seattle alors Edward Cullen à mes côtés et moi, Bella Swan vous proposons à tous de faire grimper la température grâce à notre émission « Le sexe et vous ». N'hésitez pas à poser toutes vos questions en appelant la charmante Rosalie au standard au 555-696969. Bon, alors, premier auditeur en ligne, bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

- _Salut Bella, salut Edward ! Je m'appelle Greg, et je voulais vous dire que j'adore votre émission._

Cullen avait reprit vie en entendant la voix de l'auditeur, et c'est lui qui répondit.

- Eh bien Merci Greg. Alors, quelle est votre question ?

- _Je suis avec ma copine depuis deux semaines, et je voudrais savoir si elle peut tomber enceinte en me faisant une fellation._

Je vis Cullen se mordre la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, et je le réprimandai d'un froncement de sourcils.

- Je vous rassure Greg, aucune fille n'est tombée enceinte rien qu'en faisant une fellation. Et si vous ne voulez pas d'enfant, pensez à la pilule et aux préservatifs.

- _Je dois aussi prendre la pilule ?_

Je ne voulais même pas regarder Edward, sinon je savais que je perdrais aussi mon sérieux. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Non, seulement votre partenaire. Merci pour votre question, un deuxième auditeur est en ligne. Bonjour, quel est votre nom ?

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je m'étais remis de mon choc de son annonce lorsque la voix du premier auditeur avait retenti dans le studio. Je devais bien l'avouer, il m'avait offert la plus belle des distractions avec ses questions ! Je me demandais, comment au 21ème siècle, il pouvait encore croire que la fellation pouvait amener à une grossesse… J'étais plié de rire intérieurement et j'espérais secrètement que nous aurions des questions beaucoup plus intéressantes que les siennes, sans quoi je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Bella venait d'annoncer un second auditeur qui se présenta :

_- Bonsoir à vous deux ! Je m'appelle Kate et ma question est pour Bella._

A mon avis, elle voulait un conseil sérieux et il était effectivement préférable pour elle de s'adresser à ma collègue. Je baissai la tête et regardai mes mains, me concentrant sur ce qu'elles se disaient.

- Je t'écoute Kate.

_- Et bien voila, ça fait plusieurs semaines que je couche avec Garrett. On avait dit que ce serait que du sexe entre nous mais le souci c'est que je voudrai plus et je ne sais pas comment le lui faire comprendre…_

- Est-ce que dans son attitude il ya des éléments qui te font penser qu'il voudrait également une relation suivie ? lui demanda Bella.

_- Pas vraiment… Sauf que nos ébats du début étaient sauvages… Et c'était n'importe où, n'importe quand… alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'est plus calme, plus sensuel. Hier soir, nous sommes même sortis au cinéma ensemble. Bon, nous avons quand même fini au lit mais jamais nous ne serions sortis en public avant…_

- Je pense que tu peux considérer qu'il veut plus. Ensuite, ce que je te conseillerai, c'est de lui dire exactement ce que tu ressens. C'est à mon avis la solution la plus simple et au moins, tu seras fixée sur ses intentions. Edward ?

Je relevai la tête et croisai ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. Personnellement, j'étais totalement d'accord avec elle. Mon personnage de radio, en revanche…

- C'est un bon conseil sauf qu'il peut très bien t'avoir invitée au ciné parce qu'il s'ennuie au pieux avec toi ! Plaisantai-je récoltant par la même occasion un nouveau regard noir de la part de Bella.

On entendit des reniflements à l'autre bout de la ligne. Merde ! J'étais en train de la faire pleurer…

_- Vous… v… vous croyez ? Sanglota-t-elle._

A ce moment là, j'avais envie de me gifler et en voyant le regard plein de haine de Bella, je ne devais pas être le seul. Je voulus me rattraper mais au lieu de ça, je m'enfonçai encore plus…

- Ecoute Kate, on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer pour vous une fois que tu lui auras avoué tes sentiments mais mieux vaut que tu sois préparée si jamais il en venait à te jeter. Bon courage en tout cas.

Je coupai sa ligne sans regarder ma collègue qui devait avoir des mitraillettes à la place des yeux et pris un autre auditeur en ligne.

- Bonsoir cher auditeur, quel est votre nom ainsi que votre question ?

_- Moi c'est Mike._

Vu le ton de sa voix, c'était un queutard et la question allait m'être destinée.

_- J'ai une question pour Edward._

Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je pris quelques secondes afin d'observer Bella qui était totalement exaspérée avant même que Mike ne pose sa question. Elle secoua la tête et attrapa sa tasse de thé dont elle but une gorgée.

_- J'ai attrapé la chaude-pisse, est-ce que je suis obligé d'informer mes partenaires ?_

Gorgée qu'elle recracha aussi sec. Je retins difficilement mon rire tout en lui tendant la boite de mouchoirs en papier.

- Et bien Mike, la décence voudrait que tu en informes effectivement tes partenaires mais soyons logique deux minutes, jamais plus tu ne tireras qui que ce soit si tu leur dis ! Rigolais-je récoltant un regard exaspérée de Bella. Alors à mon avis, ferme ta gueule, prévois des capotes et tire tout ce qui bouge !

_- Super mec ! Merci !_

Bella soupira de dépit tout en secouant la tête. Il est vrai que mon conseil était merdique mais j'étais payé pour ça. Et jamais au grand jamais je n'aurais appliqué un de mes conseils pour moi ! Mais ça, malheureusement, elle ne le savait pas…

- Bien, chers auditeurs, nous allons faire une pause. Je vous laisse en compagnie de Ben Harper et sa chanson « Don't give up on me now ». On se retrouve juste après, annonça Bella.

J'appuyai sur les touches pour lancer la bande annonce de notre émission puis la chanson annoncée avant de me lever prestement pour aller me chercher un café. Je pris bien soin d'éviter son regard, je ne savais que trop bien comment ça allait se terminer…

Elle, me criant dessus de donner des conseils merdiques.

Moi, le cœur en miette de voir à quel point elle me haïssait.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

Cet horrible … avait bien fait de disparaître, la queue entre les jambes. Pensait-il sérieusement qu'avec de tels conseils, il pourrait me séduire ?

Je fermai les yeux et soufflai, tant d'agacement que de désespoir. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à être ainsi ? N'avait-il aucun respect pour les filles ? Ma décision de partir me permettait de ne plus supporter ses conseils, mais en même temps, je ne pourrais plus passer les trois-quarts de mon temps à le reluquer.

Il avait été particulièrement salaud avec Kate, l'auditrice. Son cas n'était pas unique, et bien des jeunes qui n'avaient qu'une liaison sex-friend devenaient souvent amoureux. Les sentiments changeaient, surtout dans de telles conditions. Mais Edward était venu tout gâcher, et Kate l'avait cru. Si je ne m'étais pas retenue, je me serais levée et lui aurais mis un coup de pieds dans ses précieuses testicules, histoire de lui montrer qu'une fille sait se défendre.

La chanson prit fin en même temps qu'Edward arriva dans la pièce. Il tenait un gobelet de café, et, chose incroyable, il m'en tendit un. Je dus faire une drôle de tête parce qu'il émit un petit rire et qu'après s'être installé, il prit l'antenne.

-C'était donc Ben Harper, le chouchou de ces dames ! Mais trêve de bavardages, laissons la parole à un nouvel auditeur. Bonjour !

_-Salut vous deux ! Je m'appelle Tanya et ma question est pour Edward._

Aie… Une voix nasillarde, qui passe dans les aigus en prononçant le prénom de Cullen… J'imaginais très bien une grande blonde, refaite de partout, en sous-vêtements sur son lit, prête à se masturber.

-Je t'écoute Tanya. Laisse-moi d'abord te dire que tu as une voix très belle.

Evidemment ! Dès qu'il sent que quelqu'un s'intéresse à lui, et surtout si la personne en question a un vagin, alors elle a un beau prénom, et si elle accepte de laisser son numéro hors antenne, alors il saute carrément sur place. Définitivement désespérant.

_-J'aime collectionner les conquêtes, mais le seul garçon que je veux mettre dans mon lit refuse de me toucher. Pourtant, je suis super jolie, avec de grands cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, et des seins parfaits. Tu en penses quoi ? _

Edward soupira, mais je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je profitai de sa réponse pour boire une gorgée de café, et je fus encore une fois étonnée par le fait qu'il l'avait pris comme je l'aimais.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas son style de fille. Ou alors, il est gay !

Il éclata de rire, et je pris la parole, agacée.

-Tous les garçons n'ont pas les mêmes goûts Tanya, et certains préfèrent que les filles soient plus discrètes. Mais tu peux toujours essayer de vous trouver des passions communes, et voir si tu peux partager du temps avec lui, ailleurs que dans un lit.

Cullen fit la moue avant de reprendre la parole. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait de mon conseil.

-Eh bien ma belle, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter. Si tu veux vraiment lui sauter dessus, montre-lui que tu as quelque chose à lui apporter ! Merci pour ta question, on passe à l'auditeur suivant.

_-Bonjour à tous les deux, je me suis Angéla et ma question est pour Bella._

Je souris, heureuse que je puisse servir à quelque chose dans cette émission. Mais une pointe dans mon estomac me rappela que j'allais bientôt quitter tout ça.

-Bienvenue Angela. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_-Alors voilà, je flache sur un garçon, mais il ne me calcule pas. On est dans la même classe, mais je crois qu'il ne sait même pas de quelle couleur sont mes yeux. Que puis-je faire pour qu'il me voie comme je suis ? Est-ce que je dois attirer son attention ? J'ai peur qu'il me trouve ennuyeuse … _

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre mais Edward me fit signe de me taire. Intriguée, je le laissai faire, non sans lui faire comprendre par geste que sa vie était menacée s'il osait donner un foutu avis qui pouvait encore faire pleurer une fille.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

La question d'Angela résonnait dans ma tête. Bella porta la main à son cou et fit mine de se trancher la gorge pour bien me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à donner un conseil foireux comme j'en avais l'habitude de le faire.

Je me tâtais. D'un côté je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais être de bon conseil et d'un autre, je savais qu'Emmett, le responsable du programme, mon supérieur direct serait celui qui me trancherait la gorge si je devenais gentil Cullen.

Qu'est-ce qui comptait plus pour moi ? La fille assise en face de moi qui me mitraillait avec ses yeux ou mon job ? J'aimais bien mon travail ici, je ne bossais qu'un soir par semaine et ça me permettait de me faire pas mal d'extras dans ma vie étudiante, mais Bella, je l'aimais tout court. Elle allait partir dans un mois, il fallait que je lui montre qui j'étais vraiment, peu importe les retombées.

- Eh bien Angela, c'est une excellente question. Je serai d'avis que tu tentes de discuter avec lui, voir si vous avez des choses en commun, plus qu'un simple coup de cœur. Il est probablement aussi timide que toi. Parle-lui, apprends à le connaître, montre-lui qui tu es et peut-être qu'il fera le premier pas. Il a sûrement les mêmes craintes et appréhensions que toi, c'est certainement pour ça qu'il ne t'a jamais parlé auparavant.

Bella me regardait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Je lui souris tendrement pour une fois, mettant de côté ma personnalité orgueilleuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restions là, à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Elle finit par me rendre mon sourire et elle était encore plus belle que jamais, attendrissante et complètement tentante. J'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, c'était déconcertant, elle ne m'avait même pas touché.

La voix d'Angela résonnant dans le studio interrompit ce moment hors du temps. Bella secoua la tête et son expression devint indéchiffrable. Etait-ce de la déception ? Du désespoir ? De la colère ? Je ne saurai dire…

- Merci… Edward…

Même l'auditrice était étonnée de ma réponse, c'est dire !

- Bien, mes chers amis, nous avons été plus que ravis de partager cette soirée avec vous mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin malheureusement, annonça Bella en me regardant - tristement ? – nous vous retrouvons la semaine prochaine bien entendu !

- A très bientôt pour « le sexe et vous », poursuivis-je avant de lancer le générique de fin de l'émission.

Sans un mot ni un regard, Bella récupéra ses affaires, enfila son manteau et sortit. Son ignorance me brisait le cœur, même si je me doutais qu'il me faudrait plus qu'un bon conseil pour la faire changer d'avis…

Je soupirai de dépit tout en frappant ma tête contre la console du studio. Je restai ainsi durant plusieurs minutes, faisant le vide dans mon esprit. La porte claqua bruyamment me faisant sursauter :

- C'était quoi ce bordel Cullen ? hurla Emmett.

Je me tournai vers lui et ouvris la bouche pour m'expliquer, bien que je ne sache pas comment exactement j'allai pouvoir donner une logique à mon attitude, mais il me coupa :

- Non non ! Ne réponds surtout pas ! Je vais te dire moi ! TU N'ES PAS PAYE POUR DONNER DANS LE MIEVRE ET LE PATHETIQUE CULLEN!

Il articula chaque mot pour bien se faire comprendre comme s'il parlait à un gamin de deux ans. Etrangement, sa colère ne m'atteignait pas comme elle le devrait, j'étais toujours sous le coup du départ de Bella.

- Parce que rentre-toi bien dans le crâne qu'il n'y a pas que ton cul sur la sellette si tu foires ça ! Tu n'as peut-être à répondre qu'à moi mais en ce qui me concerne, j'ai une horde de bureaucrates bedonnants et chauves au dessus de La tête ! Alors tu me refais plus ce genre de conneries Cullen ! Compris ?

Je l'entendais, aucun doute vu la façon dont il hurlait à mes oreilles, mais je ne l'écoutais pas. Tout ce à quoi je pensais, c'était au départ de Bella. Son départ définitif…

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'étais partie sans me retourner. Ça faisait mal.

Les mots d'Edward avaient tourné en boucle dans ma tête toute la semaine, et c'est avec appréhension – avec anxiété devrai-je dire – que je poussai la porte de la station de radio.

Edward avait donné son premier conseil sérieux, et ça m'avait fait mal parce que je ne savais pas pour quelles raisons il l'avait fait. Etait-ce pour me prouver quelque chose ? Pour faire le pitre ? Pour mieux faire mal la prochaine fois ?

Je posai mes affaires et passai saluer l'équipe technique. C'était mon rituel du samedi soir, et ça m'aida à rester calme avant le début de l'émission. Je partis m'installer dans le studio quelques minutes avant la fin de la précédente émission. L'animateur, Eric, me fit un clin d'œil.

-Voici la charmante Bella qui vient, comme chaque samedi, pour vous présenter la fabuleuse émission « Le sexe et vous », annonça-t-il. Je vous laisse donc en son agréable compagnie, et je vous souhaite une excellente fin de soirée. Et le temps de laisser notre amie s'installer, écoutons « The adventures of rain dance Maggy » des Red Hot.

Il mit en route le titre et se laisser tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

-Eh ben ! Je suis bien heureux d'avoir fini pour ce soir ! Ah au fait, Cullen a appelé dans la journée, il ne viendra pas. Une histoire de famille, quelque chose comme ça je crois.

Mon ventre se tordit légèrement, à l'idée que je le verrais moins que prévu. Cependant je ne montrai rien.

-Merci de m'avoir tenu au courant Eric. Profite bien de ta soirée !

-J'y comptes bien ! J'ai invité une fille à dîner. Quand elle a su ce que je faisais, elle a dit « Oh ! Tu connais le superbe Edward Cullen ! Tu me présenteras un jour à lui ? »

J'éclatai de rire, tant il avait bien imité une voix nasillarde.

-Tu ne devrais pas te sentir insulté par le fait qu'elle veuille sortir avec toi juste pour rencontrer Cullen ?

-Bah, rien ne m'oblige à le lui présenter ! Il me suffira de repousser la date, et au pire, d'appeler ce prétentieux de Cullen et le tour est joué !

Je souris en secouant la tête, ce qui le fit rire doucement. Il quitta la pièce, me laissant seule aux commandes pour la soirée. Je ne savais pas si j'en étais heureuse ou non, mais je n'allais pas me laisser perturber par un type qui ne pensait qu'avec sa queue, et qui, visiblement, avait eu un instant de faiblesse parce qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de me baiser avant mon départ.

Je mis mon casque et attendis la chanson se finir. Je pris alors la voix la plus sensuelle possible. Après tout, j'étais censée attirer les mecs rien que par ma voix !

-Bien le bonsoir à tous ! Vous écoutez « Le sexe et vous », sur Twilight Radio. Ce soir, je serai seule pour vous servir. Notre chère standardiste, Rose, sera heureuse de vous répondre. Nous commençons ce soir avec un auditeur. Bonsoir !

_-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Lauren, et j'ai 22 ans. _

-Bonsoir Lauren. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

_-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour pimenter quand je couche avec mon copain ? Si je lui mets une fessée, tu crois que ça peut lui plaire ?_

Je levai les yeux au ciel, et eut une pensée pour Edward : il aurait adoré cette question, et je lui aurais laissé la parole avec joie ! Il n'avait pas son pareil pour donner des conseils pouvant amener au plaisir suprême.

-Eh bien, vous pouvez commencer avec des « jouets », ou sextoys. Ils sont souvent un bon élément pour augmenter le plaisir des deux partenaires. Un bon truc aussi, c'est de jouer avec les sens : que ce soit le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, ou la vue, il est facile de faire ressentir encore mieux les sensations. Par exemple vous pourriez bander les yeux de votre copain, et le caresser avec une plume, ou votre doigt… Etalez du miel sur lui, et léchez-le ensuite, et vous verrez qu'il ne restera pas insensible !

J'entendais l'auditrice haleter et couiner, rendant Rosalie, la standardiste, hilare. Elle était derrière une paroi de verre mais je pouvais voir ses réactions. Voyant que je l'observais, elle me fit signe, le pouce levé. En clair : « Continue comme ça ma poule ! »

-Vous pouvez aussi pousser un peu les choses avec quelques fessées, ou des menottes, mais faite les choses en douceur, histoire de ne pas l'effrayer.

La fille gloussa, et j'en déduisis qu'elle imaginait très bien la scène. Je fis une grimace avant de reprendre la parole, suite à un geste de Rose.

-J'espère que j'ai répondu à vos questions, et je vous remercie de nous avoir appelé.

-_Merci à toi Bella, t'es super ! _

Je souris sous le compliment, et sentis mes joues chauffer.

-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?

-_Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward._

Je m'étranglai avec la gorgée d'eau que je buvais à l'instant en reconnaissant la voix, ce que confirma le prénom. Il était gonflé celui-là ! Il se permettait de ne pas venir, et en plus il appelait ?

-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse.

J'appuyai sur le bouton et sortis, à la rencontre du producteur, j'ai nommé Emmett… Il vint à ma rencontre, me prit par le bras et me ramena dans le studio.

-Tu vas reprendre cet appel, et tu vas lui répondre, peu importe ce qu'il te demandera, m'ordonna mon chef.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce que je peux lui donner comme conseil ? Il se fiche de mes conseils, il applique l'inverse !

-Je me fous de ce que tu penses ! C'est un auditeur qui t'appelle, tu réponds, point. Compte sur moi pour le pendre avec ses couilles quand il se pointera ici, mais en attendant, tu fais ce pour quoi on te paye !

Et sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il me laissa là, bouche bée, claquant la porte derrière lui. Rosalie fit une grimace avant de mimer un boxeur, ce qui eut le don de me détendre. Juste légèrement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en mettant mon casque, et mon ventre, qui s'était dénoué depuis mon arrivée ici, se tourna sur lui-même plusieurs fois. La chanson arriva à sa fin, et je repris l'antenne, à mon grand regret.

-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

- Elle s'en va… murmurais-je finalement tandis que mon cœur se brisait.

- De quoi tu parles ? hurla Emmett à nouveau.

- Bella… elle s'en va… soufflais-je.

Ne comprenait-il pas ?

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je le regrettai instantanément. Son expression faciale et ses yeux en particulier me donnèrent la chair de poule. Il leva la main pour presser son arrête nasale. Il était énervé et c'était peu dire. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Dans trois émissions, elle partirait et ça en serait fini de moi.

Finies les émissions car sans elle, elles n'auraient aucun sens.

Et fini mon cœur car sans elle, il ne battrait plus.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Sa question me désarçonna, il était calme, d'un calme olympien, rien à voir avec le producteur qui venait de me hurler dans les oreilles il y a quelques minutes. Je fronçai les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Bella, tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-il.

J'acquiesçais, peu enclin à parler au risque de me laisser submerger par les émotions que je vivais intérieurement. Je luttais contre le désespoir, la tristesse, la rage, le dépit et bien d'autres sentiments peu gérables en ce moment.

- Ok… je comprends mieux maintenant, soupira-t-il. Ecoute-moi bien Cullen, parce que je ne le répèterai pas deux fois. Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

**0o0o0**

Et voilà comment j'en étais arrivé là. Chez moi, sur mon canapé, le samedi suivant, le téléphone dans la main, en train de composer machinalement le numéro de l'émission.

J'étais nerveux. Je transpirais l'impatience et la terreur. Je tremblais. Mes mains étaient moites.

Allait-elle me répondre ? Comment allait-elle réagir ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Plus les sonneries résonnaient à mon oreille, plus j'avais envie de raccrocher. Je savais que c'était là ma dernière chance de pouvoir tout lui dire et j'avais, tout au long de cette semaine interminable préparé mon discours mais je savais qu'au moment venu, rien ne sortirait comme je l'avais prévu.

- Twilight Radio bonsoir ! Me répondit la voix de Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Rose, c'est Edward, bégayais-je.

Merde, c'était mal parti…

- Edward ? Pourquoi appelles-tu au standard ? Tout va bien ?

- Ca va Rose. Je veux passer à l'antenne. Emmett est au courant.

- Elle va te démolir Edward, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Elle est déjà sur les nerfs de ta défection de ce soir, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Je sais Rose mais c'est la seule solution, elle refusera de m'écouter autrement que comme ça.

- A tes risques et périls alors, finit-elle par me dire avant de me balancer la musique d'attente.

Mon stress était à son comble. Je savais désormais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Cela pouvait paraître totalement lâche de ne pas lui dire en face mais c'était tout ce que j'avais.

Sa merveilleuse voix se fit entendre à mon oreille et je me calmai instantanément.

_-Nous accueillons maintenant un deuxième auditeur. Bonsoir, quel est votre nom ?_

- Bonsoir, je m'appelle Edward, souris-je comme un idiot pathétique avant de rouler des yeux, c'était pas comme si elle pouvait le voir…

_-Bonsoir Edward. Comme il est l'heure de faire une petite pause musique, je vous reprends juste après. Ecoutons « Resistance » de Muse._

Et la musique commença. Merde !

J'espérai vraiment qu'Emmett me donnerait le coup de pouce qu'il m'avait promis, sans quoi je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de l'affronter directement et après mon appel de ce soir, les choses seraient très corsées.

La musique toucha à sa fin et elle reprit l'antenne.

_-Vous écoutez Twilight Radio. Je vais vous accompagner le temps de l'émission « le sexe et vous » jusqu'à minuit. Nous avions à l'antenne Edward. Quelle est votre question ?_

Je n'avais qu'une envie, en dehors d'être avec Bella, c'était d'aller baiser les pieds d'Emmett.

- Voilà… hésitais-je. Je suis amoureux d'une fille depuis presque un an et elle ne me voit que comme un idiot obsédé par le cul alors que…

_- Mais c'est parce que c'est ce que tu es Edward, enfin… je veux dire… c'est peut-être parce que c'est ce que vous êtes…_

- Justement non ! J'ai essayé de lui montrer. J'ai essayé d'être celui que je suis normalement et pas ce con imbu de lui-même qu'elle croit que je suis mais elle ne me voit pas. Elle ne me regarde même pas… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Elle s'en va, je ne la reverrai plus et j'ai le cœur en miette de m'imaginer continuer sans elle… Je ne sais pas comment faire pour la faire changer d'avis, ni pour lui montrer à quel point elle compte pour moi. A quel point sa présence m'est indispensable. A quel point j'aime sa voix, ses yeux, merde elle a de si beaux yeux, ses mains, ses cheveux, sa peau, son odeur… tout en elle m'obsède de manière insensée et je ne…

_- STOP ! hurla-t-elle me coupant dans ma diarrhée verbale. Enfin, je veux dire… Vous devez poser une VRAIE question. _

- Une vraie question Bella ? Tu veux une vraie question ?

- Oui, c'est le but de l'émission Edward.

Je pouvais entendre sa voix trembloter légèrement. Ce serait passé inaperçu si je ne la connaissais pas si bien pour savoir qu'elle redoutait ce qui allait suivre.

- D'accord, commençais-je un peu plus sûr de moi à présent. Alors disons… Comment faire pour que la fille dont je suis éperdument amoureux change d'opinion sur moi et me donne une chance ?

- Il te faudrait plus d'une chance Cullen ! Cracha-t-elle. Ou alors une phase d'observation très très longue !

- Tu dois me donner une VRAIE réponse Bella, c'est le but de l'émission, dis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

_- Eh bien Edward, ce sera après la pause. Chers auditeurs, voici « Stitch me up » de Julian Perretta, on se retrouve juste après._

Elle remit la musique. Merde ! Elle allait continuer longtemps à me laisser dans l'attente ? J'avais besoin d'une réponse, claire nette et précise. Oui ou non était-elle prête à me donner une chance ? Ca ne me semblait pas compliqué pourtant ?

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

Putain, j'allais tuer Emmett, et Edward. En fait, j'allais utiliser Emmett pour frapper Edward, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste de lui qu'un petit tas sanglant… Mais même comme ça, j'étais sûre qu'il resterait foutrement sexy.

J'avais besoin d'une petite pause pour reprendre mes esprits. Il voulait une chance. Mais une chance pour quoi ? Il voulait juste jouer avec les filles… Après une profonde inspiration, je repris l'antenne une fois la chanson terminée.

- Bien, nous reprenons en direct l'émission « le sexe et vous » sur Twilight Radio. Nous avons à l'antenne Edward qui demande comment faire pour que la fille qu'il prétend aimer change d'opinion sur lui. C'est bien ça Edward ?

Je l'entendis soupirer légèrement.

_- Je ne prétends pas l'aimer. Je l'aime._

Amusant comme il pensait tout savoir, non ? Il semblait sincère, et sa voix était presque suppliante, mais j'avais peur. Alors j'exigeai de nouvelles preuves avant de seulement commencer à envisager de le laisser m'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous le prouve ? Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler de plusieurs de vos relations, et je vous assure que vos mots ne ressemblaient en rien à de l'amour. Je ne vous ai jamais vu amoureux. Comment pouvez-vous savoir que vous l'aimez ?

Je ne sais pas ce que je voulais entendre. J'étais perdue, j'avais envie de croire qu'une relation entre nous était possible, mais depuis que je le connaissais, il était si différent du mec bien…

_- Tout simplement parce que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle a esquivé toutes les autres. Parce que depuis que je la connais, et ça va faire bientôt un an, j'ai refusé de sortir avec qui que ce soit… Parce que tu es la seule que je veux Bella !_

- Et toutes ces aventures dont tu racontais les anecdotes ? Insistai-je.

_- Je ne suis pas comme ça et je ne l'ai jamais été Bella. C'est juste un job ! Un putain de job Bella ! Rien qu'un rôle à jouer les samedis soir ! Je suis payé pour être un crétin fini !_

Se pourrait-il qu'il jouait vraiment ? Je savais qu'Emmett voulait un duo hétérogène, qu'il voulait l'ange et le démon. Edward avait-il joué la comédie pendant un an juste pour garder son poste ?

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Il soupira à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'était plus comme s'il s'avouait vaincu.

_- Je peux juste te donner ma parole sur ce que j'avance mais vu le peu d'estime que tu as de moi, j'imagine que ce n'est pas grand-chose… Bella… je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire d'autre à part que je suis fou de toi, que je veux être avec toi sérieusement et pour du long terme. Après, à toi de voir, moi je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Chers auditeurs, c'était Edward Cullen qui appelait pour dire qu'il était raide dingue de Bella Swan._

Et il raccrocha. Mon cerveau semblait s'être déconnecté au moment où il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase. Il avait avoué devant témoins qu'il m'aimait. Faisait-on ça juste pour mettre une fille dans son lit ?

Ce fut Rose qui frappait à la vitre qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Il est temps de nous dire au revoir, chers auditeurs. « Le sexe et vous » est fini pour ce soir, mais je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, même heure, même radio !

Puis je lançai le générique de l'émission et sortit du studio, toujours hébétée.

-Est-ce que tout va bien Bella ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

-Je… Je crois que je dois réfléchir…

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me frotta le dos.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment. Je veux dire, tu aurais entendu le savon qu'il s'est fait passer par Emmett la semaine dernière ! Et la seule chose qu'il a réussi à dire au boss, c'est que tu t'en allais. Si c'était juste pour un soir, il ne t'aurait pas appelé comme ça. Je connais un peu Edward. Si ce n'était pas sérieux, il ne ferait pas autant d'effort, alors qu'il peut mettre n'importe qui dans son lit avec juste un sourire.

Je souris faiblement. Rosalie avait raison… Pourquoi mettre tant d'énergie avec quelqu'un d'aussi banal que moi ? Il y avait des tas de jolies filles prêtes à tout pour être avec lui, mais il me voulait moi. Enfin, s'il était sincère…

-Je dois savoir, décidai-je en rompant l'étreinte de Rose.

Celle-ci me sourit.

-A mon avis, tu ne le regretteras pas, sourit-elle.

Je pris mes affaires et courus jusqu'à ma voiture. Je savais où Edward habitait, et il ne me fallut que trois minutes pour y arriver. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles je hurlais de son retard. Le samedi soir, il n'y avait presque personne, et il logeait près du studio. Alors comment faisait-il pour arriver en retard ? A croire qu'il le faisait exprès…

Je m'arrêtai devant son immeuble et sortis de la voiture. Et maintenant ? Je sonnai chez le concierge qui m'ouvrit, puis montai les marches aussi vite que je pus. Plus les minutes passaient, plus je ressentais le besoin de le voir, de lui parler. Une sorte d'instinct…

Je dus m'arrêter devant sa porte pour reprendre mon souffle, avant de frapper trois coups à sa porte. J'avais peur. Je jouais gros : s'il ne voulait qu'une aventure, j'étais sûre de ne pas pouvoir faire face à l'après… Mais si je ne faisais rien, je ne le reverrai plus, et laisserai peut-être passer ma chance d'être heureuse…

Je l'aimais, j'en étais certaine. C'était plus qu'aimer même. Je l'avais dans la peau, dans la tête. Si ce n'était pas réciproque… Alors tant pis, mais au moins, je saurais. Je ne passerais pas le reste de ma vie à me demander s'il y aurait pu y avoir quelque chose entre nous… Si vraiment il n'était pas le connard prétentieux pour lequel il se faisait passer à la radio…

La porte s'ouvrit, sur un Edward étonné. Je voulais lui dire beaucoup de choses, lui poser des tas de questions, sans savoir par où commencer, mais une seule question franchit mes lèvres.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

- Que j'étais un crétin fini ? Oui je le pensais !

Si c'était vrai, il saurait répondre à ma question suivante. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, et fondait devant le regard tendre dont il me couvait. J'avais envie d'y croire.

- Dis-le !

- Je t'aime Bella.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

- Redis-le ! me dit-elle les yeux embués.

Je m'avançai doucement vers elle. Nous étions toujours sur le pas de la porte. Je levai la main et caressai sa joue. Elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact.

- Je t'aime Bella, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je suis fou de toi, répondis-je simplement.

Sa main vint violemment heurter ma joue et elle se recula. Elle était si près et pourtant si inaccessible… La rage envahit ses traits.

- Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que tu pars… soufflai-je, et parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.

Son expression se radoucit et j'en fus soulagé car je pouvais encore sentir la brûlure de sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

- J'en pense chaque mot et je serai le plus heureux des hommes si tu me laissais une chance de te le prouver. S'il te plaît Bella, soupirais-je, laisse-moi une chance… Laisse-nous une chance je t'en prie…

Elle resta quelques secondes devant moi sans bouger. Elle m'observait intensément comme si elle cherchait la véracité de mes paroles dans mes yeux. Après ce qu'il me sembla être une éternité, elle leva la main vers mon visage. Mes yeux se crispèrent, de peur et d'appréhension en même temps, puis je la sentis. Cette douce caresse sur ma joue. Délicate, aérienne et ô combien attendue qui entraîna un soupir de soulagement de ma part.

La seconde d'après, elle pressait ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je souriais comme un idiot contre sa bouche. Je lui rendis le baiser avec tout l'amour que je ressentais à son égard. J'essayais de lui faire passer tous mes sentiments, et lorsque nos langues se trouvèrent pour danser ensemble, nous soupirâmes de concert. C'était doux et sensuel. Encore plus fort que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon estomac faisait des bonds de quatre mètres à l'intérieur de mon ventre. Je ne pensais pas avoir été aussi heureux et comblé de toute ma vie.

Elle gloussa avant de me pousser à l'intérieur de chez moi. Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec son pied. Le bruit sourd nous fit sursauter et rire ensuite. Rires qui s'étouffèrent lorsqu'elle reprit le baiser. Ses mains agrippèrent ma chemise et commença à la déboutonner. Je la stoppai :

- Bella… Rien ne presse, nous pouvons prendre notre temps…

Elle soupira et me fusilla du regard.

- Edward… La prochaine demi-heure, j'ai besoin que tu redeviennes le con arrogant de l'émission et que tu me baises comme si ta vie en dépendait. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'attends ça… On verra après pour les conséquences, finit-elle par dire avant de déchirer ma chemise en un craquement sourd.

Si j'avais pu me douter ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ma Bella pouvait être une vraie tigresse, j'aime à penser que je lui aurais téléphoné beaucoup plus tôt.

Je descendis mes mains le long de ses flancs et agrippai son pull et son débardeur en même temps avant de les passer par-dessus sa tête.

Bordel qu'elle était belle. Un soutien-gorge en dentelle contrastait d'une manière exquise avec sa peau pâle et douce. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps car elle était déjà en train de défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jean. J'entendis le froissement du tissus qui tombait au sol plus que je ne le sentis descendre le long de mes jambes. Je caressai ses bras, son dos avant détacher à mon tour les boutons de son jean. Je la poussai contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte et je me mis à parsemer son corps de baisers tout en descendant sur mes genoux. D'abord son cou, son épaule gauche en même temps que mes mains dégrafaient son soutien-gorge, puis ses seins, un à un. Ils étaient parfaits, ronds, ses tétons pointant fièrement vers moi. Ma langue en taquinait un tandis que ma main s'occupait de l'autre. Je l'entendis gémir, ses hanches se soulevèrent frénétiquement vers moi à la recherche d'une friction apaisante.

Je souris contre son impatience tout en mordillant le bout de chair sensible que j'avais dans la bouche. Je poursuivis ma descente le long de son ventre. Embrassant, léchant et mordillant tout sur mon passage. Elle n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements. Sa respiration était hachée, son ventre se contractait à chacun de mes touchers.

Je finis par me retrouver à genoux devant elle. Je levai les yeux pour voir son regard brûler de désir pour moi. Je lui souris tendrement avant de me reprendre, elle me voulait con et arrogant, elle allait m'avoir con et arrogant. Elle me sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'elle réalisa le changement qui venait de s'opérer en moi.

Je me débarrassai de son jeans et de son dessous dans un même mouvement. Elle s'agrippa à mes cheveux tandis que j'attrapai une de ses jambes pour la poser sur mon épaule.

Elle cria d'extase lorsque ma bouche s'attaqua brusquement à son bouton de chair.

Bordel elle était déjà trempée.

Elle se cambra afin de me donner un meilleur accès et je prenais tout ce qu'elle me donnait. Elle était exquise. Sucrée. La meilleure des friandises. Je lapais, léchais, mordillais. J'enfonçai deux doigts en même temps dans son antre et elle hurla de plaisir sous la sensation. J'alternai des mouvements rapides avec des mouvements plus lents lorsque je la sentais proche de venir. Je voulais que notre premier orgasme soit commun, c'est pour cette raison que je la laissai, tremblante et pantelante, pour aller chercher une protection dans le tiroir de la commode.

Lorsque je revins, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre et elle haletait toujours autant. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai comme un fou, comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si j'allais mourir dans peu de temps. Elle me le rendit avec la même envie, la même dévotion et je sus à cette instant qu'elle et moi, ce serait pour toujours, que jamais je ne pourrai me passer d'elle.

Sans prévenir, je pris ses fesses en coupe et la soulevai d'un même mouvement. Elle enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de ma taille et je la pénétrai sans plus de cérémonie.

- Bella… soufflai-je hors d'haleine. Tu es parfaite ma Bella…

Elle gémit tandis que je me retirai d'elle pour mieux m'enfoncer par la suite. Les va et vient étaient tellement rapides que très vite je fus aux portes du paradis. Elle était si serrée, si confortable, si parfaite pour moi, m'enserrant de la plus belle des manières. Je poussais toujours aussi durement, sentant ses parois se contracter plus violement à chacun de mes à-coups. Ses mains griffèrent mes épaules, elle se mit à trembler de pur bonheur tout en criant mon nom dans l'extase. Ses parois m'emprisonnèrent et je vins en marmonnant le sien une poussée plus tard.

Tout son corps se détendit, elle s'écroula dans mes bras et je la portai à travers le salon jusque dans mon lit. Je nous allongeai, mis la couette sur nous et elle vint se lover dans mes bras en soupirant de bien-être.

**0o0o0**

**BELLA**

**0o0o0**

J'étais au paradis. Enfin, dans les bras chauds, fermes, confortables et rassurants d'Edward, mais ça revenait au même.

Je lui avais demandé d'être un con arrogant, et il avait été parfait. Le feu qui brûlait en moi depuis plusieurs mois s'était apaisé, mais il allait m'en falloir plus. J'avais besoin de lui tous les jours.

Je savais que je ne pourrais plus partir. D'un, parce que je ne le voulais pas, et deux, parce que son bras me retenait fermement contre lui, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien là, avec lui. Notre étreinte dans le salon avait était bestiale mais très satisfaisante, et j'avais eu la sensation, à un moment, que nous deux, c'était pour toujours. Un et indivisible, comme on dit.

Je me rendormis, à l'abri des bras protecteurs d'Edward.

Je m'éveillai en gémissant, et pour cause : un petit malin s'amusait à caresser mes seins, suçant l'un avec sa bouche, manipulant l'autre d'une main, tandis que son autre main était partie à la découverte du sud.

-Bonjour belle demoiselle, me salua-t-il en relevant la tête.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Bonjour monsieur parfait.

Il m'embrassa, un baiser lent et langoureux. Un de ses doigts entra en moi, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche et me cambrer.

-Tu me crois à présent ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je crois que j'ai encore besoin d'une preuve, souris-je, mutine.

Il éclata de rire, et je jure que ses yeux verts pétillèrent. Il prit d'assaut ma bouche tout en caressant mon corps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Je n'étais pas en reste, traçant les contours de ses muscles, englobant ses fesses pour le rapprocher de moi et sentir son érection.

Sa bouche descendit plus bas, léchant et embrassant ma peau à mesure qu'il migrait vers le bas. J'accompagnais ses mouvements, cambrant mon corps, et mes mains voyageaient dans sa chevelure, le maintenant contre moi. Quand il arriva entre mes cuisses, il mordilla mon petit bout de chair avant de donner de grands coups de langues, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Je grognai de frustration quand il se releva, mais il tendit le bras pour attraper une protection qu'il enfila. J'admirai chacun de ses gestes, le trouvant parfait. Comment pouvait-il vouloir de moi ? Cependant, je ne pus me poser d'avantages de questions, parce qu'il reprit ma bouche, et nos langues bataillèrent à nouveau pour savoir qui aurait le dessus.

Il entra en moi doucement, tout en m'embrassant. La sensation de l'avoir en moi était merveilleuse. Il se retira pour mieux me pénétrer à nouveau, avant de faire un lent mouvement de va-et-vient.

Il me fit l'amour lentement cette fois, et nous prîmes le temps de savourer les sensations que l'autre nous procurait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son paroxysme, il se laissa aller en soufflant mon prénom, tandis que je murmurai le sien, prise dans la tourmente de l'extase.

**0o0o0**

**EDWARD**

**0o0o0**

Je courais comme un dingue dans les rues de Seattle.

J'étais en retard… encore !

Merde ! Bella allait me tuer… encore !

Je me ruai dans l'immeuble de la Twilight Radio et fonçai directement vers l'escalier de service. Le personnel était habitué à me voir arriver en trombes tous les samedis soirs et ne me prêtait guère d'attention.

Je passai les portes du studio d'enregistrement et regardai directement le boitier « ON AIR » qui était rouge ce qui signifiait que Bella était en train de parler aux auditeurs. Je reprenais mon souffle comme je pouvais avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible.

J'avais de la chance qu'elle parle, ça m'évitait de me prendre un savon sur ma ponctualité… encore !

- … un vieux tube d'Adèle qui me rend toujours autant nostalgique, « Set fire to the rain » en attendant que mon Co-présentateur s'installe. A tout de suite chers auditeurs, dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton pour lancer la chanson tout en me fusillant du regard.

Les premiers accords musicaux passèrent en sourdine dans le studio tandis que le boitier virait au vert.

- Tu es en retard ! Soupira-t-elle vaincue. On dirait que tu le fais exprès Cullen, c'est tous les samedis la même chose !

- Tu es tellement belle lorsque tu es en colère Bella…

- Donc tu le fais exprès ?

Je m'approchais d'elle et levai la main pour caresser sa joue.

- Ne le savez-vous donc pas ? Cela fait dix ans que j'arrive en retard, juste pour vous voir dans cet état Madame Cullen, souris-je heureux comme au premier jour.

**FIN**


	10. Frustration

**OS Sexe on Phone contest**

**Titre : Frustration**

**Personnage choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

J'arpentais les couloirs du conservatoire de Seattle de long en large depuis une heure. Impossible de calmer ma tension et le stress qui me tenaillait le ventre. Cette journée était trop importante pour que je me concentre sur autre chose. Comprendre : mon excitation galopante depuis la veille.

Si la possibilité m'était donnée d'avoir Bella dans mes bras, je l'aurai baisée tellement fort qu'elle en aurait oublié son nom. Sauf que voilà, ma belle était à Jacksonville, chez belle-maman, sans moi et elle me faisait payer mon absence depuis deux semaines !

DEUX SEMAINES ! En sachant que depuis deux ans, on faisait l'amour à tout va, l'abstinence était brutale.

« _Aller Cullen, t'as 26 ans, tu vas dans les toilettes, tu penses à son joli p'tit cul et tu te branles !_ ».

Mes lèvres se pincèrent, mon sexe en frétillait presque à cette pensée obscène. Je pourrai le faire, j'en avais envie et j'avais assez de photos compromettantes d'elle dans mon Iphone pour pouvoir rendre ce moment solitaire merveilleux.

Toutefois, c'était d'elle dont j'avais besoin, ma copine, pas une photo.

« _Elle est à Jacksonville, tu penses que tu peux avoir un avion, la vénérer comme une déesse et revenir avant 11 heures pour le solo le plus important de ta carrière ?_ »

La frustration qui me saisit m'embrasa de colère, j'envoyais valser d'un coup de pied un présentoir de l'accueil.

« _Deux semaines ! La garce ! Je la déteste ! Je l'aime ! J'crois que je vais pleurer._ »

Aux grands maux les grands moyens, je me ruais dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, en courant dans les escaliers, le rouge aux joues, le souffle déjà court par anticipation.

Je m'enfermais dans la dernière cabine et composais son numéro fiévreusement. La bosse dans mon jean se réveilla de plus belle, c'était un supplice de la sentir et de devoir attendre.

« Allo » répondit-elle juste avant que son répondeur ne s'enclenche.

Qu'elle m'ait fait patienter me rendait fou.

« J'ai besoin de toi bébé. »

Je ne reconnus même pas ma voix, si lourde, si… perverse.

« C'est-à-dire ? » s'amusa-t-elle en prenant un ton sauvage et taquin.

Je déglutis avec peine, ouvrant les boutons de mon jean, libérant avec délice mon chibre si tourmenté.

« J'ai envie de toi maintenant, j'en peux plus, je t'en prie. »

La supplier n'avait pas été dans mes plans, toutefois, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour qu'elle accepte de me satisfaire.

Un petit rire s'éleva, je vis rouge dans la seconde.

« _Toi, la prochaine fois que je t'ai sous la main, tu auras des courbatures pendant trois semaine !_ » lui promis-je mentalement.

« Où es tu mon amour ? » me demanda-t-elle avec gourmandise.

« DEUX SEMAINES ! » m'égosillai-je sans pouvoir me contenir. « Je suis au conservatoire » réussis-je à me reprendre non sans mal.

Je passais ma main avec force sur mon érection, l'entendre, c'était presque comme la sentir contre moi, sa petite bouche le parcourant sur toute sa longueur, sa langue le dégustant.

« On fait ça à ma façon Edward » m'ordonna-t-elle, j'acquiesçais derechef.

A ta façon, à la façon de n'importe qui, j'étais tellement excité que je prendrai n'importe quoi.

« Enlève ton jean et ton boxer. »

Je m'exécutais dans la seconde, commençant par la même à me caresser franchement, sans pudeur.

Elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Ouvre ta chemise. »

A votre ordre madame eussé-je presque envie de lui répondre. Je me retins, délaissant mon sexe pour défaire ces putains de boutons de merde qui me donnaient du fil à retordre.

Après de trop longues secondes à retenir un souffle quasi inexistant, je lui annonçais que mon office était fait.

« Commence à te caresser. De tes deux mains ! » m'obligea-t-elle.

A contrecœur, je quittais ma longueur bouillante pour faire parcourir à mes mains, un chemin rapide de ma gorge à mon entrejambe.

« Tu prends ton temps, tu ne vas pas jouir avant que je ne l'ai décidé ».

« Bella » grognai-je en la suppliant.

« A ma façon Edward ! »

Putain, elle aurait ma peau. Je recommençais les caresses, fermant les yeux pour ne voir qu'elle. Ses petites mains sur ma gorge, ses ongles sur mes pectoraux, sa langue le long de mon abdomen, sa langue autour de mon gland.

« _Merde Ed tu t'égares !_ » me repris-je.

« Prends tes pointes entre tes doigts, pince-les » murmura-t-elle la voix suave.

Nous n'avions jamais été dans ce type d'ébat. Je la mordillais, mais gentiment, la douleur n'avait pas de place dans notre lit. Pourtant, à la première pression, une décharge s'évacua de mes tétons meurtris et se répercuta avec délice sur mon chibre en fête.

J'avais mal, mais rien d'insurmontable et tellement excitant.

« Encore » exigea-t-elle.

J'appuyais un peu plus fort, les tirant, je retenais dans ma gorge le plus gros de mon plaisir.

« Bébé… j't'en supplie… »

« Descends tes mains le long de ton ventre, doucement, mes mains ne vont pas plus vite, elles te découvrent avec envie. »

Cette douceur après le traitement précédent était frustrante. Mes doigts se logèrent sur mes hanches, sans les contrôler, elles se mirent à onduler. Ma peau à cet endroit était si douce, si fine, je ressentais les choses avec tellement de précision que je serrais les cuisses pour contenir mon orgasme. J'allais venir, j'étais déjà au bord du gouffre et cet abyme m'appelait rapidement.

« Enroule tes doigts sur ta queue Edward ».

Un sursaut m'anima, venait-elle vraiment de m'autoriser à me masturber ? Ma main m'étreignit fortement, deux ou trois va-et-vient et je me déverserai intégralement.

« Tu vas arrêter tout de suite ! » me cria-t-elle.

« Arrêter quoi mon cœur ? » questionnai-je en haletant car ma main diminua son intensité mais pas ses gestes.

« D'aller aussi vite ! Je t'entends souffler comme un bœuf. Tu vas prendre ton temps. Ma langue est discrète, tu la sens à peine ».

SA LANGUE ! Putain, deux semaines !

Je ralentis en m'exaspérant de cette lenteur. Soudain un fait me frappa.

« Et toi ? Tu fais quoi bébé ? »

« Je suis allongée sur mon lit et je donne les ordres au plus excitant des soumis ».

Soumis ! Elle m'avait appelé soumis ! Oups ça montait de plus en plus, comment cette idée pouvait-elle me ravager autant ?

« Est-ce que… Tu te touches ? »

Son rire m'amena proche de la jouissance. J'aimais ce son, le naturel qui en découlait, l'éclat de son regard. Putain j'aimais tout d'elle.

« Oui, même si je préférerai me concentrer sur toi. Ta voix me fait tellement d'effet… »

« Ta voix aussi me fait de l'effet » pour accompagner ma parole, je serrais mon sexe, il perla, je criais faiblement.

« Accélère Edward, mais n'oublie pas que tu dois te retenir jusqu'à ce que je t'autorise à jouir ! »

Je crois que j'allais faire un coma si elle poursuivait dans cette voie, tellement bandante, tellement coquine, l'air floridien l'avait changée.

« J'aimerai que tu me vois maintenant. Le dos contre le mur, mes jambes repliées et écartées. Mes doigts qui s'amusent sur ma peau… »

« Bella, je t'en prie, maintenant, je sens que ça vient maintenant. »

A me faire accélérer ainsi, je ne pourrai pas satisfaire son ordre. J'allais éjaculer, je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu tenir jusqu'à maintenant.

« NON ! » ordonna-t-elle d'une voix si impérieuse, si lourde, une voix de dominatrice.

PUTAIN DE MERDE ! Bella avec des cuissardes dans sa guêpière rouge, une cravache à la main.

« _NON NON NON retiens-toi, pense pas à ça, pense à Filipelli, le sexagénaire qui sert de chef d'orchestre._ »

« Je suis si humide Edward, mes doigts glissent en moi. »

Mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, qu'importe la vision d'horreur se jouant dans ma tête, si elle me disait ce genre de chose j'étais foutu.

« Je remonte le long de mon ventre, porte mon index à ma bouche, hummmm… »

Des larmes pointèrent aux coins de mes yeux, mon pied gauche frappa durement la porte et j'expulsais tout un tas de jurons indéchiffrables.

Ma main s'activait toujours, frénétiquement, amorçant l'instant de ma délivrance.

« Je vais me pénétrer avec trois doigts Edward, ce serait te rendre justice tu ne penses pas ? »

Comment y parvenait-elle ? Je n'arrivais pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes mais elle, elle se payait le luxe de faire des phrases !

« Bé… oui… maintenant… pitié… »

« Bientôt mon amour… bientôt… »

Cette fois-ci je pleurais franchement, je décélérais pour ne pas lui désobéir, mais j'allais me déverser, qu'elle me l'exige ou pas.

« C'est si chaud, si étroit » commenta-t-elle.

Mes reins se cambrèrent naturellement et je ne sais pas grâce quel miracle rien ne sortit de moi.

« Oh ouii… ouiii… » exhalais-je.

J'étais en nage, une fine pellicule de transpiration recouvrait mon corps.

« Je sens que ça vient Edward, j'ai si chaud hummmm… »

« Viens… pitié… »

Mes muscles étaient bandés à l'extrême, mes cuisses aussi dures que la pierre, mes abdos se contractèrent, j'y étais, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

« Maintenant Edward ! »

J'eus un instinct inconscient qui me força à me recouvrir de mon mouchoir. Ma queue se libéra en de puissants jets, le tissu fut vite humide. Ma gorge était éraillée, avais-je crié ? Rendu sourd par ma jouissance, il était fort probable que je ne me sois pas entendu.

A Jacksonville, Bella reprenait son souffle, je fermais les yeux avec l'envie de dormir.

« Edward, c'était… je n'ai pas les mots… »

« Un bon échauffement » terminai-je pour elle.

Je n'étais pas certain que mes jambes arriveraient à me porter, j'étais si las.

« Quand arrives-tu ? » m'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix égale.

« Demain ma p'tite chatte et tu vas souffrir. Demain, c'est moi qui domine. »

Après avoir placé l'équivalent d'une dizaine de « je t'aime », je raccrochais.

Demain, mes deux semaines de frustration allaient se ressentir jusque dans ses os et j'avais hâte, terriblement hâte de laisser mes instincts de dominateur la vénérer.


	11. Hotline

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Personnages choisis :** Bella & Edward

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à SM, je ne fais que les emprunter et les lui rendrait sans trop de dommages.

**HOTLINE**

- Non, Alice, je ne viendrais pas, assénai-je pour la troisième fois.

Je calai mon téléphone contre mon oreille, et ouvris la porte de mon appartement. Je la refermai d'un coup de pied vif et posai ma sacoche sur la table.

- Parce que j'ai du travail, clarifiai-je en jetant mes chaussures à talons.

- Oh, Bella, je t'en prie…Il y aura Rosalie avec Emmett. Et Jasper aussi ! Lâcha-t-elle enthousiaste.

- Super, je porterai encore la chandelle !

- Si tu ne sors pas, tu n'arriveras pas à résoudre ce problème, souligna ma meilleure amie.

- Et si je sors, c'est mon problème de loyer que je ne pourrais pas résoudre. Ecoute, j'ai environ deux tonnes de dossiers à traiter et je suis épuisée. Je ne serais même pas de bonne compagnie !

- On est vendredi ! Gémit-elle, presque désespérée.

- Je sais, Alice. Je sais. Peut-on remettre ça à demain ? Je promets de faire de mon mieux.

- OK…Mais ne nous fais pas faux bond, une fois de plus.

- Je serais là…Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

Je raccrochai et décidai de couper mon téléphone. Je ne voulais plus être dérangée. Ma petite promesse envers Alice allait sûrement me coûter une nuit de travail sur mes dossiers, mais je ne pouvais plus vivre en ermite.

Je gagnai ma chambre et retirai mes vêtements pour me glisser sous la douche. Le jet d'eau chaude me relaxa. Je songeai furtivement à Alice, qui s'évertuait, semaine après semaine, à me rappeler combien ma vie amoureuse était désertique. Je vivais seule ici depuis presque cinq mois, depuis que Sam avait pris la poudre d'escampette avec mon assistante.

Depuis, j'avais évidemment viré Leah, mais j'avais surtout plongé dans le travail. Je n'avais pas besoin de temps libre, autant l'utiliser pour avancer professionnellement.

Apaisée, je sortis de la douche. Je retournai à ma sacoche, récupérai mon ordinateur portable et le lançai. Pendant qu'il démarrait, j'allai à la cuisine et ouvris le réfrigérateur. Vide. Evidemment. Je n'avais pas mis les pieds dans un supermarché depuis des lustres. Je retrouvai tout de même un paquet de pâtes et décidai d'en faire mon repas.

Je sortis mes dossiers, les ouvrant un à un. J'avais pas mal de recherches à faire pour faire mes conclusions sur deux affaires pénales. Dans le premier cas, je ne voyais pas comment éviter à mon client la prison, dans le second, j'avais réussi à négocier une peine avec sursis.

Armée de mon bol de pâtes et d'un verre de lait que je posai sur ma table basse, je m'installai sur mon canapé et pris mon portable sur les genoux. Je lançai un peu de musique, espérant dissiper le silence presque morbide de mon appartement. Par habitude, je lançai mon logiciel de messagerie. Emmett, espèce de génie affreusement doué, était parvenu à synchroniser mon portable, mon ordinateur de bureau et mon téléphone.

Cela m'avait sauvée à de nombreuses reprises. J'étais du genre tête en l'air et cette solution m'avait permise de gagner du temps et de limiter les pertes de données. Je mangeai doucement, feuilletant mon premier dossier, quand mon ordinateur émit un ding.

Je relevai la tête et déchiffrai la petite phrase qui s'affichait.

_Impossible de vous connecter au réseau. Merci de vérifier vos branchements. _

Je haussai un sourcil. La magie de la technologie et Emmett faisaient que cette petite bête sur mes cuisses n'avait besoin d'aucun fil. Dieu Wifi avait pénétré mon antre et que je sois dans ma chambre ou dans la cuisine, Internet tournait toujours.

Je fermai le message d'alerte et relançai mon ordinateur. Je pouvais très bien me passer de ma messagerie pour la soirée, mais faire sans Internet n'allait pas m'aider à avancer. Et j'avais promis à Alice d'être avec elle demain soir. Alors que je commençai doucement à m'inquiéter, l'ordinateur se ralluma et j'ouvris le navigateur Internet.

Rien.

Merde ! Merde et remerde….

Mes connaissances en informatique sont limitées. Très limitées. Je crois même que mon père en sait plus que moi sur la manipulation de tout ce bazar. Dans une volonté d'affirmation de mon moi – nous sommes au 21eme siècle, et je suis une femme libre, donc je peux m'en sortir – je cherchai l'onglet « Connexions » sur mon ordinateur.

Je cochai et décochai quelques cases, fis une dernière vérification et tentai ma chance à nouveau.

Merde et triple crotte ! Ca sent pas bon !

A l'endroit où une petite boule verte devait apparaitre, j'avais une immense croix rouge. Ce qui me donna ma seconde idée : la prière. Une nouvelle fois, je redémarrai l'ordinateur, et priai pour que cela refonctionne. J'avais besoin de cette fichue connexion. Mais une fois encore, ça ne fonctionnait pas.

Je soupirai. Appeler Emmett était exclu. Vu l'heure, il devait entamer un nouveau fut de bière. Je repoussai mon ordinateur et courus à ma chambre, à la recherche du numéro de l'assistance technique. Certes, nous étions vendredi soir, certes, il était plus de 22 heures, mais leur brochure se targuait d'offrir une assistance 24h/24, 7j/7.

Je composai le numéro et une voix mécanique m'informa que j'étais bien en relation avec la société _NoLimit_, mon fournisseur. Enfin, mon non-fournisseur pour le moment. Je tapai consciencieusement mon numéro client et enchainai sur la musique d'attente.

Aucun doute, j'allais perdre du temps. Mon téléphone collé sur l'oreille, je débarrassai mon repas. J'eus une pensée furtive et émue pour Vivaldi. Le pauvre homme savait-il qu'en composant les Quatre saisons, il finirait comme musique d'attente ? Tout ce travail, tout ce génie créatif pour finir…là.

- Votre attente est estimée à 5 minutes, m'annonça une voix mécanique.

- Génial, grognai-je.

Et Vivaldi repartait. Le côté professionnel reprit le dessus. A l'issue de tout ça, je contacterais moi-même les descendants de Vivaldi et leur collerait un procès. Personne ne se souciait donc de son patrimoine ?

Enfin, la musique s'interrompit et j'entendis un déclic.

- Société NoLimit, Edward à votre service.

- Euh…Bonsoir. Je vous appelle car ma connexion Internet ne fonctionne pas.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il avec lassitude.

Je regagnai le salon et pris mon portable. De toute évidence, j'avais l'air de déranger ce pauvre homme.

- Avez-vous tenté de redémarrer votre ordinateur ? Débita-t-il rapidement.

- Oui. Deux fois. J'ai même prié, ajoutai-je en espérant le dérider quelque peu.

- Oh…Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'une machine, n'est-ce pas ?

- On parle bien aux plantes !

- Je ne cautionne pas non plus cette pratique, riposta-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement. - - Votre câble réseau est-il correctement branché ?

- Mon quoi ? M'écriai-je.

- Votre câble réseau. C'est long, blanc et surmonté d'un embout transparent.

- Long…Blanc…Transparent, répétai-je sans comprendre. A vrai dire, je n'ai aucun câble branché sur mon ordinateur, avouai-je.

- Wifi ?

- Euh…ouais. C'est un ami qui a fait l'installation.

- J'avais compris que vous n'étiez pas Bill Gates.

Je ronchonnai un peu, puis l'entendis tapoter sur son clavier. Je devais l'amuser. J'admettais facilement que je n'étais pas à l'aise avec l'informatique, mais l'entendre dans la bouche d'un inconnu était presque vexant. Je définissais qui avait le droit de se moquer de moi. Et autant dire que la liste était plutôt courte et fermée à toutes nouvelles adhésions.

- Miss Swan ?

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- J'ai même votre adresse. J'ai votre dossier devant les yeux. Vous avez souscrit un abonnement double avec Mr Sam Wolf, il y a un an. L'offre couple a eu beaucoup de succès, ajouta-t-il.

- J'espère qu'elle a eu plus de succès que mon couple, en effet. Vous n'avez pas des offres célibat endurci, en illimité évidemment, option réfrigérateur aussi vide que le désert de Gobi ?

Il éclata d'un rire sonore et heureux. J'avais au moins le mérite d'illuminer la soirée de quelqu'un. C'est tout moi : je suis une femme généreuse et aime semer le bonheur autour de moi….Quitte à m'en priver.

- En triple play ? Renchérit-il.

- Un seul play, ça ne serait déjà pas si mal ! Grognai-je.

- Je ne peux que comprendre. Laissez-moi un instant, je regarde votre dossier.

- Pitié, foutez la paix à Vivaldi !

- Je vous garde en ligne, Miss Swan. J'ai votre dossier bien en main, précisa-t-il d'une voix chaude.

- Oh. Mon dossier, évidemment. Moi aussi, j'ai souvent des dossiers en main, dis-je avec désespoir en regardant ma table basse jonchée de travail.

A nouveau, il rit et cela me réchauffa le cœur. Depuis Sam, et en dehors de mon environnement professionnel, les seuls hommes à qui j'avais parlé étaient Emmett et Jasper. Et évidemment, ils n'étaient pas célibataires et ne rebondissaient jamais sur mon ironie continuelle. D'après eux, je creusais ma propre grotte d'ermite…D'après moi, on n'était jamais aussi bien servi que par soi-même.

- Miss Swan ?

- Oui ?

- Mr Wolf a semble-t-il résilié votre abonnement couple, au profit d'une autre personne.

- Leah, sifflai-je.

- C'est ça. Entre nous, sa photo n'est pas flatteuse.

- Entre nous, ça ne vient pas du photographe, ripostai-je. Comment avez-vous eu sa photo ?

- C'est dans le cadre de nos nouvelles procédures commerciales, pour limiter la fraude.

- C'est légal ? M'offusquai-je, de nouveau en mode avocate.

- Si j'en crois la jurisprudence Chester, la chose est légale. Nous ne diffusons pas ces photos.

- Vous connaissez la jurisprudence Chester ?

- Troisième année de droit des affaires. Mais revenons à votre dossier. Nous avons des offres promotionnelles….

- Peu importe, j'ai besoin d'une connexion internet avant de devoir me défénestrer de désespoir.

- Illimité ?

- Evidemment…Je n'aime pas être privée de quoique ce soit. Surtout pas de connexion…

- Vous semblez dépendante, s'amusa-t-il.

- Ce truc est mon seul lien social restant. Donc…oui, je tiens à le garder. Figurez-vous que cette petite connexion ridicule m'offre bien plus qu'on ne pourrait imaginer.

- Je suis certaine qu'elle ne vous offre pas _tout_ ce que vous désirez.

Je m'installai confortablement sur le canapé. Je commençais à apprécier cette soirée. Et même Vivaldi ! Evidemment, cela ne correspondait à mes standards d'une soirée réussie, mais il fallait voir les bons côtés : au téléphone, nul besoin de se pomponner, de s'épiler, de faire semblant de rires à des blagues douteuses, et encore moins de trouver une excuse pour limiter l'intrusion du mâle dans ma grotte. _Dans__mes__grottes_, devrais-je dire.

- Edward…Est-ce vraiment votre vrai nom, d'ailleurs ?

- Absolument, Miss Swan.

- Edward, donc…En l'absence de cette connexion internet, vous êtes mon _seul_lien social. Croyez-moi, votre assistance technique va finir par virer en assistance sociale.

- Votre vie ne peut pas être pire que la mienne. Quelle est votre adresse ? J'en ai besoin pour réactiver votre ligne.

Je lui indiquai mon adresse, puis les différents éléments administratifs qu'il me demandait. Je réalisai que cela faisait 15 minutes que je parlais avec lui, et je pensais aux autres personnes qui devaient écouter Vivaldi. J'aurais dû m'en émouvoir, mais j'étais tellement contente de parler à un être humain…Et encore plus à un homme.

- Miss Swan, je viens de relancer votre ligne. Pour l'activer, vous devez relancer votre box.

- Parlez-moi de la jurisprudence Chester, là je vous comprendrais, claquai-je, un peu énervée.

- Votre box. Une grande boîte blanche, avec des diodes lumineuses, le logo de _NoLimit_, y est écrit en noir sur le côté.

- Ah oui. Je la vois, triomphai-je en me dirigeant à gauche du meuble de télévision. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- Appuyez sur le bouton.

- Quel bouton ?

- Le rond rouge, légèrement en relief par rapport aux autres.

J'appuyai sur la touche et la box se relança. Elle s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël et je jurais qu'elle était rythmée par la musique de Vivaldi.

- Ca vibre, c'est normal ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Tout à fait normal. Elle se remet en branle, et va vibrer pendant quelques secondes avant de ronronner comme un chat.

- Ca me rappelle quelque chose ! Me moquai-je.

- Parce que ca vibre ?

- Parce que ça dure quelques secondes. Sam…Vous voyez Lucky Luke ?

- Rappelez-moi de vous quitter en bon terme.

- Si vous parvenez à relancer cette fichue connexion, je peux envisager de vous épouser.

- Vous réalisez que la durée de notre relation est liée à cette connexion ? Demanda-t-il alors que je devinais son sourire.

Il tapotait toujours sur son clavier, mais il me semblait que sa voix était plus forte et plus profonde qu'au début de notre conversation. Je fixai mon attention sur les diodes qui clignotaient devant mes yeux. Quand seule la diode verte resta allumée, je regagnai mon canapé avec la fierté du travail accompli.

- Un vrai dilemme, précisa-t-il. Soit, je fais en sorte de relancer votre connexion et vous devrez raccrocher, soit je fais en sorte de faire durer notre conversation pour vous garder un peu plus longtemps.

- J'aime quand ça dure.

- Et quand ça vibre, ajouta-t-il avec malice.

- Aussi.

- Maintenant, Miss Swan, nous allons configurer votre connexion.

- Grand Dieu ! Mais vous voulez ma mort ?

- Non…enfin, si…Il y a bien une petite mort que j'envisage de vous donner, murmura-t-il, amusé.

- Il va falloir que cette conversation dure très longtemps. Je ne suis pas comme votre fichue box, il me faut plus que quelques secondes pour me faire ronronner.

- Ne me défiez pas. Je suis doué avec mes doigts.

- J'entends bien. Vous tapez à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Je ne tape pas. Je caresse.

Waoh. Je sentis mes joues me brûler soudainement. Enfoncée dans les coussins, je commençais à avoir très chaud et surtout très envie de l'entendre encore. Sa voix était légèrement éraillée et son souffle, que je parvenais à distinguer, saccadé.

- Dîtes-moi ce que je dois faire, murmurai-je en reprenant mon portable.

- Lancez l'onglet « connexion ». Et tapez votre numéro de client, avec un nouveau mot de passe.

Je m'exécutai, mais pestai la seconde suivante. Le mot de passe devait contenir 8 caractères, dont deux chiffres, un signe de ponctuation et une majuscule. Pourquoi faire simple ? Il m'entendit pester, et après quatre tentatives infructueuses, il reparla.

- La plupart de nos clients utilise le prénom de leur conjoint avec leur âge.

- Pas de conjoint, pas de mot de passe ?

- Pas de mot de passe, pas de vibration.

- Ca y est, j'ai réussi, triomphai-je finalement après une sixième tentative. Il me fallait juste une motivation.

- Votre retour à la vie virtuelle n'est pas une motivation suffisante ?

- Ne comprenez-vous pas que, tout comme vous, je cherche à faire durer cette charmante conversation.

- Ah oui…vous aimez quand c'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais je ne vais pas vous contredire, dis-je après un court silence.

- Vous cochez les deux premières cases. Cela vous autorise l'accès au réseau.

A nouveau, il tapota sur son clavier pendant que mon ordinateur enregistrait les données. Je jetai un œil à l'heure. J'étais en train de perdre un temps fou. Mais quelque part, j'aimais cette conversation. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de me taquiner, tout en me laissant riposter à mon aise. Et surtout, j'aimais deviner son sourire.

- Est-ce que c'est bon ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais partir du principe que vous parlez toujours de manipulations informatiques, souris-je.

- A distance, c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Et je le fais bien, souligna-t-il, fier de lui.

- Pour l'instant, on peut dire que je suis…assez satisfaite, plaisantai-je en songeant aux questionnaires de satisfaction client.

- Oh…Je vais tenter de faire en sorte que vous soyez _très_satisfaite alors. Je vais encore devoir faire quelques manipulations.

Il y eut un petit silence, et je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas raccroché. Mais j'entendis son souffle, rapide et régulier, puis le bruit des touches qu'il pianotait.

- Fermez l'onglet et allez dans l'onglet « wifi ».

- OK.

- Parfait. Entrez votre code client et sélectionner « oui » dans connexion sans fil.

- OK, c'est fait.

- Normalement, l'ordinateur doit redémarrer.

Et quelques instants plus tard, mon écran redevint noir et l'ordinateur se relança. En silence, j'attendais qu'il revienne à la vie.

- Vous êtes toujours là ? Demanda Edward.

- Oui.

- Avez-vous une photo de vous ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? M'écriai-je.

- Pour votre dossier client. Il me faut une photo.

- Euh…Je ne crois pas.

- Même si c'est une photo de famille, vous me l'envoyez et je la recadrerai pour l'insérer dans votre dossier client.

- Voyons d'abord si vous avez fait des miracles.

- Vous allez m'appeler Dieu, vous allez voir, rit-il.

- Ca pourrait m'échapper en effet, dans d'autres circonstances.

Je relançai mon navigateur internet, et ô miracle, la fenêtre de Google s'afficha.

- Vous êtes génial ! M'exclamai-je, heureuse.

- Je m'en voudrais de ruiner votre seul lien avec le monde.

Je relançai ma messagerie, mais ce fut un échec.

- Ma messagerie ne fonctionne pas ! Râlai-je. Vous n'êtes pas Dieu !

- Votre messagerie est configurée avec votre ancienne connexion. Il faut tout remettre en ordre.

- Oh et c'est là que vous intervenez ? Une sorte de pompier de l'internet ?

- Vous n'imaginez pas…J'éteins avec beaucoup de plaisir toutes sortes d'incendies.

- Oh, pitié, épargnez-moi, la lance et sa force de propulsion…, soupirai-je, faussement blasée.

- Je vous l'épargne…Pour le moment. Allez dans la section « outils ».

- Outils, OK. Ensuite ?

- Connexion et autorisation. Et vous entrez votre numéro client, avec votre mot de passe.

- C'est fait.

- Vous fermez le tout, et réouvrez votre messagerie.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, et là, ma messagerie afficha les nouveaux messages en instance.

- Super ! Lâchai-je, réjouie.

- A votre service. Pouvez-vous m'envoyer la photo ?

- Sans problème. Je vais essayer d'en trouver une flatteuse.

- Je suis certain qu'elle le sera.

Pendant que je m'activais à parcourir mes photos, je l'entendis déglutir.

- Vous mangez ?

- Oui. Pardon…Mais je n'ai pas dîné avant de prendre mon service.

- J'ai mangé des pâtes froides, j'ai l'impression que vos chips sont plus appétissantes.

- Moins que le son de votre voix.

- Est-ce que vous me draguez ?

- Peut-être…J'attends de voir votre photo, sait-on jamais.

- La goujaterie n'est pas forcément une force en matière de drague, sifflai-je en changeant brutalement d'avis sur la photo que j'allais lui envoyer. Parlez-moi du contrat, lui intimai-je pour gagner du temps.

- Offre solo…

- Charmant ! Le coupai-je vexé.

- Internet illimité, la location de la box est incluse, nous vous offrons les deux premiers mois.

- Waouhhh…mon meilleur rencard depuis des semaines !

- Vous pouvez appeler la hotline gratuitement…

- C'est illimité, ça aussi ?

- Aussi. Et dur. Et vibrant, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible.

J'envoyais une photo de moi, plutôt à mon avantage. J'avais les cheveux détachés, les épaules dénudées et je souriais. A mon sens, elle était flatteuse.

- Jolie photo, commenta-t-il.

- Merci.

Je l'entendis tapoter sur son clavier, puis il reprit la parole.

- Votre dossier est complet. Il faudra nous envoyer une copie de votre pièce d'identité.

- C'est noté.

- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Encore des éléments à configurer sur votre ordinateur ?

- Ca ira. Vous avez été très performant. Merci.

- Vous avez été très à l'écoute, je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous aider à rétablir la connexion.

- Si, par malheur, j'avais de nouveau un problème ? Demandai-je juste pour l'entendre parler.

- Notre hotline est disponible tous les jours, sans interruption.

- Et vous êtes donc disponible tous les jours, sans interruption ?

- Là, je vais prendre une pause. J'ai un…léger souci technique à régler. Mais je tiens le service tous les week-ends, le soir.

- C'est parfait. Merci encore d'avoir pris mon dossier…en main, et d'avoir géré…cette chose vibrante.

- Ce sont des éléments que je maîtrise parfaitement. Et j'ajouterais que tout le plaisir était pour moi.

- Oh non, croyez-moi…Le plaisir est _vraiment_ pour moi !

- Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, Miss Swan.

- Bonne soirée, Edward.

J'allais raccrocher, quand je me rappelais d'un détail.

- Edward ?

- Oui.

- Je suis…assez satisfaite. Pour une première, c'était très bien.

Je l'entendis rire, et je raccrochai. Je souriais encore en reprenant mes dossiers. Parler avec Edward, que j'appellerais désormais, Mr NoLimit, m'avait fait du bien. Non seulement, il avait rétabli ma connexion internet, mais il avait aussi permis de rétablir ma connexion avec les hommes. Pour une fois que je tombais sur un être capable d'humour sans se sentir vexé et/ou rabaisser, c'était rafraîchissant.

Heureuse d'avoir trouvé mon âme sœur de l'informatique, il me semblait même que Mr NoLimit était ma lumière au bout du tunnel de la solitude. Enfin, je devrais plutôt dire ma lumière au bout de ma grotte. Oui, y compris _l__'__autre_grotte.

Je passai la nuit à établir un plan de bataille pour mes deux plaidoiries. Au petit matin, je me décidai à aller dormir. Si je devais rejoindre Alice, j'avais intérêt à recharger les piles. Aussi petite qu'elle était, elle demeurait infatigable. Même Jasper s'en plaignait…

Arrivée dans le bar où nous devions nous rejoindre, Alice dansait déjà. Jasper semblait incroyablement fatigué, pendant que Rosalie et Emmett s'explorait mutuellement la bouche en gémissant. Je commandai de quoi boire, et Alice revint autour de la table.

- J'ai un mec pour toi ! Lâcha-t-elle, extatique.

- Moi aussi, je vais bien Alice !

- Peu importe. J'ai un mec pour toi !

- Je t'écoute, soupirai-je déjà lasse de lutter contre elle.

- C'est lui, pointa-t-elle du bout de son index.

Lui ?

- Celui qui porte un jean ?

- Hin-hin…

Ma description était loin d'être complète. Oui, il portait un jean. Et oui, il portait un tee-shirt noir moulant parfaitement ses pectoraux. Voilà pour les aspects positifs.

- Il est…blond, soufflai-je, atterrée.

- Tu t'arrêtes aux détails !

- Il a de l'acné.

- Juste un bouton.

- Au-dessus de la lèvre. Quand je parlais d'acné, j'étais tolérante, Alice.

Elle grimaça, mais secoua la tête. Je poursuivis mon examen minutieux du « mâle » qui m'était réservée. Youpi !

- Il louche !

- Mais non ! Il est ébloui par les spots !

- Son pantalon remonte jusqu'à ses aisselles, contrai-je, presque à bout d'arguments.

- Ce qui ne laisse aucun doute sur son…outillage, souligna-t-elle en haussant les sourcils suggestivement.

- Sauf s'il rembourre son pantalon !

- Ce qu'il ne fait pas ! Assura-t-elle.

Cette fois, j'étais à bout d'arguments. Jasper m'adressa un sourire compatissant et je le remerciai. Cet homme subissait les pires outrages avec Alice, mais il l'aimait. Génial ! Voilà maintenant que j'étais jalouse d'Alice !

Dieu seul sait comment, je parvins à limiter la casse et le gros balourd d'Alice. J'eus finalement gain de cause en fin de soirée, quand Alice découvrit avec stupeur, qu'il gardait son téléphone portable clipsé à la ceinture. Dans le monde d'Alice, c'était éliminatoire, et j'aurais presque dû porter plainte pour atteinte à l'intégrité de la mode.

Je rentrais chez moi, vidée. Mais cette fatigue était agréable en comparaison de mes heures de boulot. Le dimanche fut d'un calme serein. Rosalie eut le bon goût de m'appeler en fin de journée, juste après ma douche, pour me proposer une réunion sex-toy. D'après elle, je rentrais parfaitement dans la cible marketing du produit.

Sympa.

Je la remerciai et déclinai poliment. S'en suivit un long sermon sur le bonheur de la vie de couple, d'une vie sexuelle optimale et d'avoir une épaule sur qui se reposer.

- Parce qu'évidemment, l'épaule du sex-toy, sifflai-je.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Tu as besoin d'un mec !

- Parce que ?

- Parce que tu vas oublier comment tout cela fonctionne. Ton vagin va se ratatiner et se transformer en site de fouille archéologique. Un jour, on découvrira des reliques là dedans.

- Tu m'excuses ? Je vais aller me jeter par la fenêtre là !

- Bella ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Personne ne te demande de trouver l'homme de ta vie !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que les seuls rendez-vous réguliers que j'ai sont avec le livreur du restaurant chinois en bas de chez moi.

- Pathétique.

- Pas du tout ! Leurs nems sont délicieux.

- Bella…Trouve-toi un vrai nem, voire même un rouleau de printemps s'il faut, mais envoie toi en l'air. On parle d'urgence médicale !

- Merci Rosalie.

Je raccrochai et envisageai d'avaler deux prozacs pour me remettre d'aplomb. Le travail agissait mieux sur moi que n'importe quels antidépresseurs. Je lançai mon ordinateur, puis la messagerie et m'installai sur le canapé. J'enroulai mon peignoir autour de moi, et mis un peu de musique.

_Vous avez un nouveau message. _

Non, en fait, j'en ai 25 nouveaux. Depuis hier, oui. Déprimant. Je les balayai rapidement, mais mon attention fut attirée par un mail de mon fournisseur d'accès.

_Miss Swan,_

_Je tenais à m'assurer de la conformité de votre connexion. J'espère donc que tout vibre et/ou ronronne comme vous le souhaitez._

_Par ailleurs, je tenais à souligner que nos outils sont mis à jour régulièrement, et ont démontré dernièrement toutes leurs performances. Aussi, je suis certain que nous pouvons nous plier à toutes vos exigences._

_Moi-même, je bénéficie d'une formation de pointe et ne demande qu'à l'appliquer avec plaisir et professionnalisme._

_Vivaldi et moi-même restons donc à votre entière disposition, afin de vous apporter une satisfaction pleine, entière et durable._

_Votre assistance technique, Edward._

Un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Soit ce type était extrêmement professionnel…Soit c'était un pervers. Ou les deux…Une pointe de perversité ne pouvait pas me faire du mal. Je décidais de répondre.

_Cher Edward,_

_Ma connexion fonctionne pleinement et vous serez heureux de savoir que la box ronronne._

_Je n'ai aucun doute sur la fiabilité de vos outils, comme je n'ai aucun doute sur la dextérité dont vous faîtes preuve pour m'apporter entière satisfaction._

_Je ne manquerais pas de vous contacter, si jamais une de mes exigences particulières devait être traitée. Je sais que vous saurez parfaitement remplir une à une chacune de vos missions._

_Bella Swan, Bill Gates à ses heures._

J'envoyai mon message, fière de moi. Son message datait de la nuit dernière, mais si je croyais ce qu'il m'avait dit, il devait être de service ce soir. Après avoir scruté mon écran pendant quelques minutes, et en constatant l'absence de réponse, je me décidai à reprendre mon travail.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je reçus une demande de messagerie instantanée. Ce n'est pas vraiment la demande qui me surprit, c'est surtout que je ne savais même pas que j'avais une messagerie instantanée.

- Bonsoir, Miss Swan. Je viens d'avoir votre message. Heureux de savoir que tout fonctionne comme vous le souhaitez.

- Ce que vous faîtes est de l'intrusion pure et simple !

- Oh non…Quand je fais de l'intrusion, je le sais. Croyez-moi.

- Encore un peu et vous me vendriez une intervention à domicile !

- Je peux vous la vendre. Mais connaissant votre critère de satisfaction, je n'oserais pas nous envoyer un de nos techniciens. Ils ne maitrisent ni la vibration, ni la durée.

- Et vous, si ?

- Parfaitement. La preuve !

- Vous vous pensez investi d'une mission ? Vous souhaitez propager le savoir de Bill Gates ?

- Juste avec vous.

Le curseur clignota longuement devant mes yeux. Il jouait. Et j'aimais ça. Il prenait des risques, et j'aimais vraiment ça. J'étais sexuellement insatisfaite, mais il tenait à ma satisfaction…informatique. Quelque chose clochait dans cet état de fait.

- Et si je vous demande…pour une intervention à domicile ?

- Je suis cantonné au téléphone. Mais je peux vous proposer un premier diagnostic technique.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment. Mais il faut avoir du temps devant soi. Ca peut durer longtemps.

- Le temps de tout inspecter ?

- Le temps de tout inspecter et de m'assurer que tout est conforme. Je ne veux que votre satisfaction.

- J'ai tout mon temps.

La seconde suivante, mon téléphone portable sonnait. Je bondis de surprise dans mon canapé et repoussai mes dossiers.

- Bonsoir, souffla la voix d'Edward.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes très…diligent, m'amusai-je.

- Puis-je vous appeler Bella ?

- Bien-sûr. Nous sommes intimes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous connaissez ma connexion, je connais vos talents pour tout remettre en branle…

- Effectivement.

J'entendis son sourire, et je me détendis agréablement. Je savais que cette conversation allait déraper. C'était d'une évidence absolue. Mais je ne craignais rien. Le téléphone, ce n'est pas la vie réelle.

- Bella, nous allons donc faire ensemble un diagnostic approfondi. Vous allez devoir répondre à toutes mes questions.

- Oh…Je suis avocate, vous savez.

- Pas d'objections possibles. Vous devez répondre. Sinon, je ne pourrais pas…agir au mieux de vos exigences.

- Je comprends. Je vous écoute.

- Comment êtes-vous habillée ?

Je souris malgré moi, et m'apprêtai à protester. Mais, je me rappelais de sa demande : pas d'objection.

- Avant tout, je veux une photo…de vous.

- Bien. Je pense que c'est en effet fair-play.

L'instant suivant, je reçus une photo d'Edward. Je laissai échapper un 'waouh'. Cet homme était…parfait. Brun, sans acné, tee-shirt blanc avec un alléchant col V, et un jean…à la taille. Parfait !

- Je vous écoute, murmura-t-il.

- Un peignoir.

- Ouvrez-le.

Je m'exécutai, et calai le téléphone entre ma joue et mon oreille. Il n'avait prononcé que deux mots, et j'étais déjà légèrement excitée. Je remuai légèrement, laissant mon corps à l'air libre. Je retirai le téléphone de mon oreille et tentai de mettre le haut parleur. Autant avoir les mains libres.

- Un problème ? Fit la voix d'Edward.

- Le téléphone me résiste. Je tente de mettre le haut-parleur.

- Appuyez sur la touche Menu, puis Appel, puis Haut-Parleur.

Admettons un instant que cet homme soit aussi doué en sexe qu'en nouvelles technologies…J'allais passer une bonne soirée. Je reposai le téléphone près de moi, satisfaite d'avoir eu gain de cause.

- On peut reprendre.

- Vous avez froid ?

- Non.

- Bien. Maintenant, je veux que vous vous allongiez complètement.

- OK, murmurai-je en installant un oreiller sous ma tête.

- Maintenant, fermez les yeux. Je vais vous caresser lentement.

- Hin-Hin…

- Je commence par votre visage. Je trace le contour de votre mâchoire du bout de l'index.

Je soupirai et me cambrai légèrement, imaginant la douceur de ses mains sur moi.

- Votre peau est douce, je descends sur votre cou, très lentement. J'atteins l'espace entre vos clavicules. Vous me sentez, Bella ?

- Oui, murmurai-je, le souffle court.

- Parfait. J'entends votre respiration. Respirez et surtout, ne bougez-pas, m'intima-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je ne bouge pas.

- Mon doigt glisse sur votre poitrine, je passe entre vos seins.

Instinctivement, je levai ma main, et passai le bout de mes doigts où il était censé être. Je sifflai, avant de gémir lourdement.

- Vous êtes très belle, continua-t-il.

Je me cambrai à nouveau, sentant l'excitation et le désir parcourir mon corps. Je remuai, cherchant à soulager cette tension.

- Maintenant, prenez votre sein gauche et caressez-vous.

- Je…euh…

- Bella. Faîtes ce que je dis, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je plaquai ma main sur mon sein gauche et me caressai maladroitement. Je n'étais pas une experte du plaisir solitaire et je n'avais jamais stimulé cette partie de mon anatomie. Mais très vite, mes doigts agirent.

- Sentez votre peau. Je suis certain qu'elle réagit.

Et en effet, un voile de chair de poule couvrait ma poitrine.

- Est-ce que c'est agréable ?

- Oui, soufflai-je, haletante.

- Parfait. Vous êtes très à l'écoute. Etes-vous sensible de la poitrine, Bella ?

- App…apparemment, balbutiai-je, presque sous le choc de cette découverte.

Mes tétons pointèrent avec fierté. J'avais chaud brutalement, de cette chaleur intense et dévastatrice. Je passai ma paume furtivement sur mes pointes dardées, m'arrachant un gémissement.

- Continuez, souffla Edward. Je veux vous entendre.

- Je caresse…mes…seins, articulai-je.

- Parfait. N'hésitez-pas. Malaxez, et touchez. J'aimerais tellement le faire pour vous, avoua-t-il.

- Etes-vous excité ? Demandai-je en étirant mes seins entre mes doigts.

- Très. Je vous imagine entre mes mains. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir l'effet que vous me faîtes.

- Soulagez-vous, murmurai-je.

J'entendis un petit heurt, puis un cliquetis. Sûrement qu'il devait défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Je continuai de me caresser les seins, prenant un plaisir encore inconnu pour moi.

- Bella… Bon sang, l'effet que tu me fais, grogna Edward.

- A moi aussi.

Je couinai à nouveau, au bord de l'implosion.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, je veux que tu portes tes doigts à tes lèvres et que tu les lèches.

- C'est tes doigts que je veux, couinai-je presque désespéré.

- Je sais, je sais… Mouille-les pour moi.

Je mis mes doigts dans ma bouche, les léchant avec une vigueur folle, imaginant que c'était évidemment les siens. Voire autre chose.

- Ta bouche doit être chaude, murmura-t-il.

- Chaude et humide. Tu le sens ?

- Je la sens parfaitement. Tu es très douée.

Je l'entendis haleter, et à dessein, je sortis mes doigts avec un léger bruit de succion. Il grogna un peu et je recommençai plusieurs fois.

- Maintenant, touche-toi à nouveau les seins, et imagine ma langue.

- D'ac…D'accord.

- J'ai envie d'aspirer tes seins dans ma bouche. Je suis sûre que tes seins sont parfaits pour moi.

Je tirais mes pointes entre mes doigts. L'humidité, ajouté à ma précédente friction m'arracha un cri. J'avais chaud de partout, et je doutais de pouvoir tenir toute la conversation.

- Un jour, je te ferai jouir, rien qu'avec les seins. Je sais que je peux le faire.

- Oui… oui… oui, répétai-je.

Je rouvris furtivement les yeux, croisant sa photo. Je l'imaginais sur moi, soufflant, bougeant, me caressant, me titillant. Je le voulais. Pas juste au téléphone, mais en vrai.

- Bella ? Maintenant, tu glisses lentement sur ton sexe.

A bout de souffle, je ne répondais même plus. J'étais humide, presque liquide et je n'attendais plus que son aval pour me soulager.

- Es-tu mouillée ?

- Oui. Trempée même.

- Une vraie coquine. J'aime ça. Tu me fais beaucoup d'effet toi aussi.

- Est-ce que… tu… te touches ?

- Oui. J'imagine que ta main est autour de moi. C'est tellement bon, Bella.

- Accélère, intimai-je.

J'entendis un gémissement profond et je décidai de mener la danse. Je reprenais doucement mes esprits. Mais si j'étais excitée au point de jouir dans la seconde, je voulais qu'il vienne avec moi.

- Passe ton pouce sur le bout de ta verge.

- Putain ! cria-t-il.

- Un jour, je te ferai jouir. Rien qu'avec ma main, promis-je en reprenant ses propres mots.

- Bella… je vais…

- Calme-toi, soufflai-je avec apaisement. Moins vite. Montre-moi que tu peux durer.

- Putain, t'es tellement excitante. J'ai ta photo sous les yeux, j'ai envie de te voir.

- Moi aussi, Edward.

- Où est ta main ?

- Sur mon sexe.

- Caresse-toi.

Je bougeai ma main avec lenteur, espérant tenir autant que possible. Mais en sentant mon intimité s'ouvrir sous ma main, l'excitation reprit le contrôle de mon corps et galopa dans mes veines. Je passai entre mes plis, me caressant en gémissant lourdement.

- Je te sens Bella, dit-il le souffle court. Tu es chaude, humide, prête juste pour moi.

- Viens, murmurai-je.

- J'entre en toi, indiqua-t-il pendant que j'insérai un premier doigt dans mon antre.

- Putain, oui… C'est bon, m'exclamai-je avec bonheur.

- Vas-y ma belle… Continue. Dis-moi.

- Tu es en moi, couinai-je. Vite… plus vite.

- Tu es parfaite. Je te sens autour de moi.

J'insérai un second doigt, alors que les premières vagues de l'orgasme s'abattaient sur moi. J'agitai ma main, me cambrant, tout en sentant mon sexe suinté le long de mes cuisses. Une idée me vint, et j'approchai le téléphone de mes doigts en mouvement.

- Putain…, jura Edward. Je… Bella…

- Edward, Edward… répétai-je.

Et je criai au moment où j'entendis Edward hurler mon prénom dans le combiné. L'orgasme me ravagea, crispant tous mes muscles avant de les détendre un à un. J'ouvris la bouche, à la recherche d'oxygène et gémis longuement. La respiration hachurée, je repris mon téléphone et le portai à mon oreille.

- Edward ? Demandai-je, hors d'haleine.

- Bella… Tu es… putain… laisse-moi une seconde.

A nouveau du bruit. J'entendais sa respiration aussi difficile que la mienne, puis sa voix résonna à nouveau.

- Tu es… parfaite.

- Ton diagnostic était parfaitement mené.

- Ce n'est pas terminé.

- Ah ? M'étonnai-je.

- Goûte-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tes doigts… dans ta bouche et décris-moi ce que tu sens.

Je portai mes doigts à mes lèvres et goûtai au fruit de mon orgasme. C'était la première fois que je faisais ça. Je regardais à nouveau la photo d'Edward et imaginai sa bouche lécher mes doigts. Mon excitation remonta en flèche.

- C'est… un peu salé.

- Délicieux, j'en suis certain. Je veux te goûter Bella. Je veux te sentir sur ma langue et lécher chaque goutte de tes orgasmes.

- Ca fait beaucoup d'exigences…

- Et pendant que je ferais ça, poursuivit-il en m'ignorant, tu me goûteras moi.

- En même temps ?

- En même temps, confirma-t-il. Ta bouche coulissera autour de moi pendant que je te mangerais.

- J'en ai envie, souris-je, prête à remettre ça dans l'instant.

- Demain ?

- Demain.

- Parfait. A demain, Bella.

Le lendemain, fidèle au poste, je tenais mon timing. Je sortis du travail exceptionnellement tôt, pris une douche et enfilai mon peignoir. Mes deux téléphones – le fixe et le portable – devant moi, j'attendais l'appel d'Edward. Au bureau, mes pensées avaient été plutôt impures. A midi, j'avais même dû rentrer à l'appartement pour prendre une douche froide, après avoir imaginé Edward me faire sauvagement l'amour sur la table de conférence.

Cet homme….

Alors que j'imaginais déjà le son de sa voix, me donnant des instructions sur ce que je devais faire, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit. J'ouvris avec prudence, découvrant le visage superbe d'Edward.

- Mais…

- Ouvre, gronda-t-il, les yeux sombres.

J'ouvris la porte, pas rassurée. OK, pas de bol, j'étais tombée sur un pervers. Ca m'apprendra à me laisser aller avec un inconnu. Il entra et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Son regard me déshabilla, puis parcourut la pièce pour s'arrêter sur les deux téléphones.

- Tu m'attendais ?

- Je… euh… oui… mais…

- Parfait. Je viens d'être diligenté pour une expertise à domicile de ta connexion interne. J'ai besoin de m'assurer que le matériel est performant.

Il haussa un sourcil, et je me mis à sourire. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur ses doigts, longs et fins et je songeai déjà à ce qu'il allait pouvoir me faire. Prête à me faire « examiner », j'ouvris mon peignoir et le laissai tomber à mes pieds.

- A première vue, tout est conforme. Mais je dois m'assurer que tout…vibre et ronronne parfaitement.

- Oh… hoquetai-je alors qu'il me balançait sur son épaule pour me conduire à la chambre.

L'instant suivant, je m'écroulai sur mon lit et il me regarda longuement. A en juger la bosse de son pantalon, je lui faisais de l'effet. Pour l'exciter encore plus, je portai mes doigts à ma bouche et les suçai goulûment, avant de les glisser le long de mon corps.

- Pas ce soir… Ce soir, c'est mon tour.

Et après un dernier sourire, il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa comme un damné.

- Tu es parfaite, susurra-t-il dans mon cou. Mais désormais, je t'interdis d'appeler les Hotline.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je veux être le seul à avoir ce dossier-là en main, expliqua-t-il en embrassant mes seins.

Cette nuit là fut notre première ensemble. Edward m'a fait vibré et ronronné. Il m'a démontré qu'il savait caresser et stimuler les moindres parcelles de mon corps. Il a bu les fruits de son travail, pendant que je buvais les fruits de mon travail.

Trois mois plus tard, j'ai dû rappeler la Hotline. J'avais encore un souci avec mon abonnement. Vivaldi, indécrottable, menait la musique d'ambiance.

- Edward, à votre service.

- Bonsoir.

- Oh… Bonsoir, Miss Swan. Des soucis avec votre connexion ?

- Non. Tout va bien. J'en suis totalement satisfaite depuis plusieurs semaines. Incroyablement satisfaite.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, que puis-je pour vous faire plaisir ?

- Je voudrais modifier mon forfait…On m'a parlé d'un forfait couple.

- Hummm… Quelle chance à cet homme, Miss Swan.

- Oh… A vrai dire, il faut aussi changer ça. C'est Madame Cullen.

- Voilà qui est rapide…

- Du méga-haut-débit… Je ne vous en dit pas plus.

Il étouffa un rire et je l'entendis tapoter sur son clavier pour faire les changements. Après avoir échangé des banalités, notamment au sujet de son examen à venir, je le remerciai.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Madame Cullen.

- Je t'aime, murmurai-je.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je finis dans deux heures.

- Parfait. A plus tard, Monsieur NoLimit.

- Oh… Tu n'as pas idée. Le dîner de demain tient toujours ?

- Evidemment. Il faut que je te présente à Alice… Et que je lui dise qu'on vit ensemble… Et qu'on lui dise qu'on s'est marié. Et normalement, juste après ça, elle me tuera.

- Ce dîner va être fantastique. A plus tard, mon ange.

- A plus tard.

Je raccrochai, et repris mes dossiers. Deux heures… Pas si mal…


	12. Nuit agitée

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre : Nuit agitée.**

**Personnage(s): A vous de le deviner !**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, la sonnerie de mon téléphone avait interrompu mon rêve. J'allumais la lumière pour trouver l'objet qui avait gâché ma nuit. Trop tard, il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil. Sur ma table de chevet, mon réveil indiquait 2h, qui pouvait m'appeler à cette heure ? Une erreur, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Rendors-toi, fut ma principal pensée…

Malheureusement pour moi quelques secondes plus tard la musique reprit sa ritournelle. Soufflant, je décrochais.

Allo

**J'ai envie de toi !**

Interloquée par les mots qui venaient de sortir de mon combiné je raccrochais. C'était vraiment ma veine, j'étais victime d'un canular téléphonique. Pourtant quand quelques minutes plus tard la musique retentit à nouveau je décrochais. Je n'expliquais pas vraiment mon geste mais il avait cette voix qui en quelques mots avait réussi à me faire frissonner. Cette voix à la fois virile et sensuelle vibrante d'un accent familier que je n'arrivais à relier à aucun visage.

Hésitante, je murmurais :

Qui êtes-vous ?

**Quelqu'un qui te veut du bien, **_**me répondit la voix**_**. Quelqu'un que tu rends fou de désir. Je ne suis pas un psychopathe. Si tu le souhaites, je peux raccrocher et je ne rappellerai plus, mais tu ne le feras pas, je t'intrigue trop. Et ton corps réclame l'attention que tu lui as trop souvent refusée.**

J'étais sous le choc comment cet homme pouvait-il si bien lire en moi ? Comment savait-il que je n'avais pas eu d'amant depuis très longtemps.

**Je te connais, je suis plus proche que tu ne le crois. Chaque jour je n'attends que le moment où je vais te croiser. Si tu savais ce que j'aime te regarder. Tu es ma gourmandise, toi et ta peau si blanche, ta bouche si rouge que tu n'arrêtes pas de mordiller. Je ne rêve que de l'embrasser, d'entendre tes gémissements jaillir de tes lèvres pulpeuses. Te voir t'abandonner, toi qui es toujours si froide, si sérieuse. Reine de glace, je te ferai fondre.**

Comment ? Comment avait-il appris le surnom dont mes collègues m'avaient affublée, car selon eux rien ne m'atteignait. La peur me saisit tout à coup car mon mystérieux interlocuteur me promettait de me faire fondre. Je sentais que c'était sa manière de dire qu'il voulait percer la carapace, celle que j'avais mis si longtemps à dresser. Une petite voix m'incitait à le laisser faire, me lâcher pour quelques heures, personne ne le saurait si ?

Qui me dit que tu sauras me satisfaire ?

**Tu poses trop de questions ! Ferme les yeux, écoute juste le son de ma voix ! Je suis allongé à côté de toi vêtu d'un simple boxer blanc. Tu portes une nuisette prune dévoilant tes formes harmonieuses que tu t'acharnes habituellement à cacher sous tes tenues strictes qui affolent mon imagination.**

Cet homme était devin. Comment pouvait-il deviner la couleur ma lingerie ? Il me croise souvent, il a dû remarquer ma couleur de prédilection, oui c'est ça. Et puis cela m'excite, j'ai l'impression qu'il est vraiment là. Je peux presque sentir son souffle sur ma peau.

Je frissonne d'anticipation je sens ta présence, ton regard qui me dévore.

**De ma bouche je trace une ligne imaginaire entre ta nuque et ton décolleté. Je dégage au passage tes cheveux soyeux.**

Des picotements envahirent ma peau le long du chemin chimérique de sa bouche. Ma chaleur corporelle grimpa en flèche à mesure que je cherchais à réprimer mes frissons. Je ne pus dire un mot, l'oreille collée au téléphone, j'attendais impatiemment qu'il me susurre la suite de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

**Mes mains prennent le chemin de ton corps dessinant tes courbes pendant que ma bouche rejoint tes lèvres pour danser un tango acharné aux saveurs épicées. Je mordille tes lèvres au passage, plongeant mes prunelles dans les tiennes pour soutenir ton regard et là je sais que tu es à ma merci.**

Mon cœur bat la chamade et mes lèvres sont gonflées. Je me les suis mordue pour retenir mes gémissements. Comme il l'avait prédit je lâchais prise.

Je suis à toi !

**Que veux-tu ?**

Touche-moi j'en ai besoin.

**Mes doigts s'insinuent sous ta nuisette pour te l'enlever caressant ta peau soyeuse. Tu es si belle, tes grains de beauté sont tels les étoiles d'une constellation. Tes seins fermes vibrent sous mes doigts, je sens tes pointes durcir sous mes caresses. Est-ce que tu aimes ?**

Il me demandait si j'aimais. Aimer n'était pas un mot assez fort, cet homme m'avait envoûtée par ses paroles. Chaque partie de mon corps qu'il nommait en était électrisée, flattée par ses gestes fantômes. J'aurais voulu lui faire sentir les sensations qu'il provoquait mais les seuls mots qui jaillirent de mes lèvres furent :

Hum oui c'est bon, continue !

**Bien. Lentement, très lentement ma bouche descend de ta poitrine à ton nombril. Mon regard bloqué dans le tien je te libère du dernier morceau de tissu qui te dissimule à ma vision. Si tu savais ce que cela me fait de te savoir abandonnée ainsi rien que pour moi. **

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion n'écoutant que mon corps j'exigeais.

Goûte-moi, butine-moi, mon intimité ruisselle pour toi.

**Tu me rends si dur. Mes doigts et ma langue fouillent ton intimité luisante jouant avec ton paquet de nerfs. Ta rose s'ouvre pour moi. Humm c'est si bon, tu es exquise, ta sève est le plus enivrant des nectars hummmmmm… J'aime comme tu t'agites sous mes assauts, je te sens trembler, ne te retiens pas, viens. Jouis pour moi.**

Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine de plus en plus fort, mon corps mû par une volonté propre se cambrait sous l'invasion de la langue mystique. J'allais venir, je sentais les prémices de l'orgasme, je résistais, me tendais, repoussant l'inévitable pour faire durer mon plaisir. Entendant ses mots n'en pouvant plus, j'explosais.

Ohhh OUI mon DIEU

Je m'écroulais sur le lit à bout de souffle. De l'autre côté de la ligne j'entendais mon amant mystérieux haleter, j'étais sur mon nuage. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel auparavant. Je ne comprenais pas comment un anonyme avait réussi à me retourner, entrer dans mon intimité ainsi.

**Bonne nuit ma douce, je sais que tu vas faire de beaux rêves à présent. **

Bonne nuit mon inconnu tu vas peupler mes rêves et mes nuits désormais…

**Je l'espère, je l'espère et qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu me laisseras hanter ta vie.**

J'allais lui répondre que c'était impossible. Que je ne pouvais me permettre d'avoir un homme dans ma vie mais je n'eus pas le temps car il avait raccroché.

Epuisée je finis par m'endormir imaginant le visage de mon énigmatique amant.

Le lendemain le réveil dut sonner encore et encore avant que je n'émerge des limbes du sommeil peuplé des nombreux rêves érotiques provoqués par mon délicieux échange téléphonique. C'est avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine que je me préparais pour une nouvelle journée de travail qui promettait d'être longue au vue de ma fatigue.

Ma tasse de café avalé et après avoir vérifié ma tenue vestimentaire, je quittais mon domicile à la hâte. J'allais monter dans ma voiture quand **:**

**Bonjour**, **belle journée n'est-ce pas ?**

Cette voix, non impossible ! J'en restais statufiée de surprise. Je me retournai lentement et mon inconnu se tenait là devant moi aussi attirant que je me l'étais imaginée. Mon fantasme avait désormais un visage, celui de mon voisin de la maison d'en face…

Je sentis mon intimité s'inonder à cette vision. Mon corps était en ébullition tendu à l'extrême alors que des flashs de nos corps entrelacés comme il me l'avait suggéré cette nuit envahissaient mon champ visuel.

Retrouvant un semblant d'esprit, je balbutiai un semblant de bonjour et pris la fuite sachant au fond de moi-même que je devrais l'affronter. Mais pas aujourd'hui car je ne me sentais pas la force de lui résister, en dernier recours je pourrais toujours déménager.

Oui c'était sans doute la meilleur solution, je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur, et je ne pouvais lui imposer ma vie.


	13. Erreur de numéro

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST**

**Titre : Erreur de numéro**

**Personnages choisis : Edward et Bella**

**Disclaimer****: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées sur damn-addict-forum .forumgratuit .fr**

« Il serait temps que tu te mettes à la technologie p'tite sœur. Il faut que tu changes ta cabine téléphonique. Tu n'as même pas l'écran couleur ! »

Ça, c'est Emmett… et un très agréable commentaire sur mon téléphone portable. Mais je l'aime bien, moi, mon portable. Je peux téléphoner, envoyer des messages et je peux même jouer au jeu du serpent à mes heures perdues. Je ne pouvais demander mieux.

Malheureusement pour moi, Septembre arrivait, ainsi que mon anniversaire.

Quoi de plus logique pour Emmett que de me trouver un nouveau téléphone ? Il avait d'abord essayé d'argumenter afin que je le prenne de mon plein gré. Il m'avait même dit que je pourrai ainsi avoir la photo de mon chéri en fond d'écran… mais pour cela, il aurait déjà fallu que j'en aie un !

Bref, je venais de faire l'acquisition d'un iPhone. Mon frère avait passé la soirée à tenter de m'expliquer son fonctionnement… sans succès. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me racontait. Je voulais au moins savoir comment téléphoner et envoyer des textos mais à mon plus grand malheur, il n'y avait même pas de clavier numérique pour taper soit les numéros, soit les messages.

Je désespérais.

J'avais abandonné l'idée de m'en servir et je pensais le remettre dans sa boîte dès le lendemain. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il m'était impossible de mettre la main sur ma _cabine téléphonique. _Emmett, à tous les coups…

J'évitai de m'approcher de cette monstruosité pour le moment. Je tenterai peut-être un jour de le comprendre mais pour l'instant, je n'en avais point l'utilité alors il restait sagement sur la table basse de mon salon.

**OoOoO**

Le temps passa et j'apprivoisai de plus en plus ce nouvel appareil. J'avais enfin trouvé comment on téléphonait ainsi que comment envoyer des sms. Ce fut un grand moment de joie le jour où j'ai réussi à téléphoner à mes parents.

Cependant, il restait encore quelques subtilités qui me faisaient défaut. Notamment le tactile. Je m'étais un temps fou à taper un message car je n'appuyais pas comme il fallait sur les touches, enfin touches, c'est un bien grand mot !

Ce soir nous étions vendredi. Comme chaque semaine, je décidai d'appeler mes parents. Un programme bien palpitant pour un vendredi soir, me direz-vous. Eh bien, je n'avais pas d'autres alternatives.

J'avais décidé d'apprendre par cœur tous les numéros qui m'étaient utiles afin d'éviter de les rechercher dans mon répertoire. C'était bien trop périlleux pour moi !

Charlie. 708/555/3212

Je trouvai le clavier numérique sur l'iPhone et commençai à composer les chiffres.

7

0

8

5

5

5

3

2

2

1

J'appuyai sur le petit téléphone vert.

Une tonalité. Deux tonalités. Trois tonalités. Charlie n'était-il pas à la maison ?

Enfin, quelqu'un décrocha et une voix terriblement sexy dit : « Allo ? »

Euh, ce n'est pas Charlie ça !

« Allo ? Euh… Papa ? » Bégayai-je.

Un doux rire mélodieux résonna dans le combiné.

« Je peux être ton père si tu le souhaites. Tu as été une mauvaise fille et tu cherches une fessée ? »

Ouh la la sur quel psychopathe étais-je tombée ? C'était bien ma veine ça ! Mais purée cette voix ! Elle me faisait frissonner d'anticipation. C'est limite si je n'étais pas en train de mouiller ma petite culotte.

« Je cr- crois que je… me suis trompée de numéro… »

« Mais pas du tout. Rien qu'au son de ta voix, je peux dire que tu es exactement où tu devrais être ! » Répondit l'inconnu au bout du fil.

« Ah bon ? Comment ça ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Tes bégayements me disent que ma voix t'excite énormément et si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu es frustrée sexuellement. »

« Mais je ne voulais pas vous contacter ! » M'écriai-je.

« Ouais, elles disent toutes ça. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'elles rappellent vite. » Rit l'homme.

« Qui… qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je m'appelle Edward. J'ai 24 ans. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de connaître à mon propos. Maintenant laisse-moi te faire du bien. Tu en as terriblement besoin. Dis-moi ton nom. » M'ordonna-t-il.

J'hésitai un peu face à son ordre. J'avais joint une sorte de téléphone rose pour le sexe. J'étais vraiment embarrassée. Mais d'un autre côté, ses derniers commentaires avaient achevé mes sous-vêtements. Et puis, il était à l'autre bout du fil, et si ça se trouve, à l'autre bout du pays. On ne pourrait jamais se rencontrer, il ne pourra pas me faire du mal. Je décidai finalement d'entrer dans son jeu et advienne que pourra.

« Isabella, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, mais bon toi je ne te connais pas alors… »

« Détends-toi Bella ! Je ne vais pas te manger, enfin peut-être que si… »

Gloups.

« Maintenant, dis-moi, comment es-tu habillée ? »

Je répondis par l'aveu sur mon pyjama Bob l'éponge. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir, mon visage était rouge cramoisi de honte.

Il rigola. « Heureusement que tu vas vite l'ôter. Ça ne va pas m'aider à bander sinon ! »

Je commençai à avoir chaud.

« Ed- Edward ? »

« Oui ma belle ? »

« Comment… A quoi ressembles-tu ? »

« Eh bien, je suis assez grand, j'ai les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns avec des reflets cuivrés. Je suis musclé mais pas trop non plus. Et toi, je t'imagine avec de longs cheveux bruns, tu dois être petite et des grands yeux marrons. Je suis presque sûr aussi que tu rougis dès que je prononce un mot un peu trop osé. J'ai raison ? »

« Euh… c'est tout à fait ça. Surtout pour les rougissements. » Je rougis encore plus lorsque j'entendis sa réaction. Il venait de me dire des mots inavouables.

« Bon maintenant place aux choses sérieuses. Tu feras tout ce que je te dirai. Et surtout je veux t'entendre. »

« D'accord… Edward. Je crois que je suis prête. »

Ma meilleure amie me disait souvent que j'étais trop coincée. Eh bien j'allais me prouver le contraire.

« Va dans ta chambre et allonge-toi sur ton lit. »

J'obtempérai sans réfléchir. J'en avais assez d'être frustrée. Il était temps que je tire mon coup.

« C'est bon Edward. »

« Tu vas mettre le haut-parleur de ton téléphone comme ça tu auras les deux mains libres. »

Je mis un peu de temps mais je finis par trouver cette fonction sur mon téléphone. L'excitation me donnait des ailes apparemment.

« Retire-moi cet horrible pyjama. Est-ce que tu portes des sous-vêtements ? »

« J'ai juste ma culotte. »

« Bien. Bien. Ferme les yeux et n'écoute que ma voix. Fais bien tout ce que je te dis. Je vais t'envoyer tutoyer les étoiles. »

« J'aime bien quand tu me parles comme ça. » Avouai-je timidement.

Je l'entendis rire dans le téléphone.

« Imagine que tes mains sont les miennes. Descends-les vers ta poitrine. Dis-moi ce que tu aimerais que je te fasse. »

La chaleur commençait à augmenter dans ma petite chambre.

« Je… J'aimerai que tu pinces mes tétons et puis… que… tu les mordilles et les titilles. »

Je n'arrivai pas à croire que j'avais osé dire ça ! Edward inhibait toutes mes frayeurs et mes appréhensions.

« Eh bien fais-le ma beauté. »

J'avais déjà la poitrine tendue vers le plafond et lorsque je passai mes paumes sur mes seins, un gémissement sorti de ma bouche.

« Je vois que tu aimes ça, Bella. Ne t'arrête pas surtout. Je veux entendre tes petits couinements. Tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'ils me font. »

Je travaillais sur ma poitrine sans relâche. Mes mamelons étaient tellement durs à présent. Mon centre dégoulinait de ma cyprine et maintenant, je n'attendais que ma délivrance. Je gémissais à tout va et j'attendais la suite des ordres d'Edward.

« Edward ? J'en veux plus ! S'il te plaît ! »

« A tes ordres ma poupée. Laisse glisser ta main plus au sud, mais ne va pas trop vite ! »

Je fis ce qu'il me dit. J'avais très chaud.

« Est-ce que… tu te touches toi ? »

« Bien sûr ! T'entendre te faire du bien m'a rendu tellement dur ! J'aurai presque pu déchirer mon jean. »

Je tentai de me l'imaginer. Et cette vision m'excita encore plus. J'étais bonne pour changer mes draps après ça. Ma culotte était foutue.

J'atteignis enfin la terre promise. Je passai lentement ma main sur ma toison après avoir retiré mon sous-vêtement détrempé et je gémis plus fort qu'auparavant. Je pouvais entendre Edward dans le combiné haleter.

« Dis-moi, Bella, est-ce que tu as… des jouets ? »

Je rougis à cette idée, rien que de penser à me rendre dans ce genre de boutique me paralysait. Puis je me suis souvenue du cadeau d'Alice…

« Eh bien… j'aurai bien un canard en plastique. Tu sais ce genre de trucs qu'on met dans son bain… »

Je devais sûrement passer pour une débile profonde. Il connaissait forcément. Après tout, il faisait du sexe au téléphone.

« Sors-le. On va jouer un peu avec lui. »

Je fouillai dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et mis enfin la main dessus. C'était la première fois que je l'utilisais.

« Ecarte bien les jambes et positionne-le. Met-le en route, je veux l'entendre vibrer contre ta petite minette dégoulinante. »

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise lorsque les vibrations se propagèrent en moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un si petit objet pouvait faire tant de bien.

« Bella, imagine-moi entre tes cuisses. Je lécherai ta fente de haut en bas, de bas en haut. Je mordillerai ton clitoris, je le sucerai et puis je pourrai te pénétrer de mes doigts. J'en mettrai un, puis deux et je te ferai jouir avec le troisième. Retire ton canard. »

J'obéis à son ordre. J'étais proche de la délivrance mais il avait fallu qu'il me demande d'arrêter. Je geignis de frustration.

« Patience ma belle. Ta délivrance va bientôt arriver. Entre un doigt dans ton antre. Fais des allées et venues. »

La boule dans mon bas-ventre grossissait de plus en plus. Edward m'ordonna de pénétrer un doigt de plus et lorsque je fis entrer le troisième. Je criais mon plaisir. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme si prenant, si intense.

« Edward ? Merci beaucoup pour ce que tu m'as fait. Je ne croyais pas que le sexe au téléphone pouvait être si fantastique. » Dis-je après avoir repris ma respiration.

Je n'eus pas de réponse de sa part.

« Edward ? »

« Parle-moi. Je… J'y suis presque… Hmmm, c'est tellement bon…. »

Je pouvais deviner la paume de sa main frotter son sexe en érection. Il venait de me donner un orgasme fabuleux alors je décidai que je devais lui rendre mon plaisir.

« Imagine ma bouche se balader sur ton torse. Je passerai le bout de ma langue sur tes tétons durcis, je redessinerai tes tablettes de chocolat, et puis je descendrai de plus en plus. Je tournerai autour de ton nombril, je suivrai la ligne de poils descendant vers ma friandise. »

« Hmmm… continue ma belle. »

« Alors j'embrasserai ton gland et je le prendrai en bouche. Je goberai ta grosse queue petit à petit jusqu'à ce que tu tapes au fond de ma gorge. Je commencerai des mouvements de va-et-vient. Je passerai mes dents le long de ton manche. Bien sûr, je masserai tes boules. Et là… tu jouiras en longs jets dans ma bouche et j'avalerai tout ce que tu me donneras. »

Je l'entendis jurer dans le téléphone et il se déversa en grognant. Il mit plus d'une minute à retrouver son état normal.

« Wow, petite Bella, je ne soupçonnais pas cela en toi. C'était merveilleux. »

Je rougis à son compliment. Heureusement il ne pouvait pas me voir.

Après quelques mots échangés, nous raccrochâmes.

C'était le meilleur sexe que je n'avais jamais vécu. Je me promis de le rappeler avant que j'atteigne des sommets de frustration.


	14. Jeux dangereux

OS Sexe on Phone Contest

Titre : Jeux dangereux

Personnages choisis : Bella et Demetri

Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une histoire.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP !

Ce maudit engin de torture, une fois enclenché, n'arrêtait pas de sonner pour mon plus grand désespoir. BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! BIP ! Il avait de la chance, je l'avais éloigné au maximum du lit pour qu'il ne finisse pas fracassé sur le sol comme ses nombreux prédécesseurs. La contrepartie, c'était que je ne pouvais que me presser l'oreiller sur la tête pour taire ce tintamarre à défaut de me lever pour l'éteindre. Un gong lointain suivit cette sonnerie, mais qu'avais-je donc fait de mal pour mériter un tel acharnement de bon matin ? Ah oui ! Je devais aller travailler ! Mais pourquoi donc, Alice avait-elle choisi d'organiser une fête pendant la semaine ? Et surtout, pourquoi avais-je accepté de m'y rendre ?

Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, je parvins péniblement à ouvrir les yeux et à m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Un mal de crâne épouvantable se fit rapidement ressentir. Le réveil continuant encore son vacarme assourdissant, n'arrangeait pas les choses. Lentement et avec beaucoup de précautions, je mis un pied par terre puis l'autre avant me lever et de tituber jusqu'au dit objet de malheur, posé sur ma commode afin de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes…

Me tenant la tête entre les mains, je me rendis soudain compte que j'étais encore vêtue de ma robe de soirée ultra sexy. Visiblement, je n'avais pas eu le courage de me déshabiller avant de me coucher. Je ne me rappelais même pas de quelle manière j'étais rentrée chez moi. Alice avait, comme à son habitude, corsé son punch au-delà du raisonnable.

Machinalement, je me rendis dans la salle de bains me préparer une double aspirine avant de me réveiller complètement sous une bonne douche bien chaude au début et glacée à la fin. En me séchant soigneusement, je constatai que plusieurs suçons ornaient mon cou. Mais que s'était-il passé lors de cette soirée ? Après avoir enfilé mon tailleur pantalon et m'être fait un petit chignon, je me maquillai du mieux que je le pouvais pour dissimuler les dégâts et tenter d'avoir bonne mine. Heureusement qu'Alice m'avait appris à me servir d'une trousse de maquillage !

Assise à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de café chaud bien noir, je tentai de ressasser mes souvenirs de la veille. Cela faisait au moins quinze jours qu'Alice revenait sans cesse à la charge avec sa soirée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'y aller, surtout en ce moment, où il fallait que je fasse mes preuves dans le cabinet d'avocats où je venais de me faire engager à l'essai. **« Tu es trop stressée Bella, ça te fera du bien de décompresser ! »** n'arrêtait-elle pas de dire pour me convaincre.

Il fallait reconnaître que le concept de la soirée dansante d'Alice était excitant et osé. Chaque invité célibataire devait impérativement ramener une personne inconnue, homme ou femme, rencontrée par hasard, au gré de ses pérégrinations. **« C'est toujours bon d'agrandir de temps en temps le cercle de nos connaissances ! Dans le lot, on rencontrera peut-être le grand amour et à défaut, on passera un bon moment. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, ça fait un moment que tu n'as pas pris ton pied… »** avait-elle argumenté, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil. Face à de tels arguments, j'avais finalement craqué. La seule difficulté consistait à trouver un ou une inconnue pour avoir droit d'assister à sa soirée car meilleure amie ou pas, elle n'allait pas faire d'exception pour moi…

Finalement, sans chercher, comme par enchantement, j'avais trouvé mon laissez-passer devant la vitrine de ma librairie préférée à peine quelques heures avant la dite soirée en question. Cet homme, un grand blond avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus couleur de l'océan, un jour de tempête m'avait instantanément tapé dans l'œil. Maintenant, en réfléchissant bien, je me demandais comment j'avais trouvé le courage de lui demander de m'accompagner à cette soirée ! D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelais plus vraiment du contenu de mon discours pour lui expliquer le concept de la soirée mais je lui avais bien spécifié de garder l'anonymat, ça j'en étais certaine.

Il avait tout de suite été d'accord pour me servir de chevalier servant. Nous devions nous retrouver devant la maison d'Alice. Pour être sûre de rentrer entière chez moi, je m'y étais rendue en taxi. Soudain, je réalisai que je ne savais toujours pas si pour mon retour, j'avais utilisé le même mode de transport… Est-ce qu'au moins, j'avais fermé la porte à clé ? Voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée qui à mon grand désespoir n'était pas verrouillée.

Fichue gueule de bois ! Si je n'avais pas eu autant mal au crâne, je me serais tapé la tête contre la porte devant tant d'insouciance de ma part. Le matériel m'importait peu, je n'avais de toute façon pas grand-chose de valeur à dérober dans mon studio. Ce qui m'embêtait réellement, c'était que j'avais été vulnérable pendant mon sommeil, n'importe qui aurait pu entrer et me faire je ne sais quoi… Soupirant lourdement, je donnai deux tours de verrous et imaginai parfaitement la tête qu'aurait fait mon père s'il avait connaissance ne serait-ce que d'un quart de ce que je faisais depuis mon départ de Forks.

Elle était loin la petite Bella qu'il connaissait. Ma vie à Boston était bien plus trépidante et excitante, surtout depuis que mon chemin avait croisé celui d'Alice, devenue très rapidement ma meilleure amie. Haute comme trois pommes mais dotée d'une énergie incroyable, elle me poussait toujours à faire des trucs pas possibles et à aller jusqu'au bout de moi-même. **« On n'a qu'une vie et il faut en profiter. A quoi bon se contenter d'une existence classique, triste et monotone ? C'est bon de connaître ses limites et de les repousser au maximum. Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus forte ! »** serinait-elle constamment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle avait autant d'ascendant sur moi mais cela m'importait peu car j'aimais ça. Alice savait ce qui était bon pour moi et je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Malgré tous mes efforts, rien de ce qui s'était passé lors de cette fameuse soirée n'était revenu à la surface mais je n'étais pas vraiment inquiète. J'étais certaine que ma sœur de cœur aurait, comme toujours, les réponses à mes questions. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, elle était mon ange gardien, veillant à ce que rien ne m'arrive et pourtant, je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche ! Regardant la pendule murale, je constatai avec horreur qu'il ne me restait plus que vingt minutes pour être à mon poste, à la Cullen Corporation. Les réponses attendraient plus tard, la journée allait être longue…

Munie de mon café taille XXL et de mon porte documents, je poussai juste dans les temps, la porte de la Cullen Corporation**.** Dans l'ascenseur me conduisant au septième étage où se trouvait mon bureau, je priai pour que Carlisle ne soit pas déjà dans le sien, à attendre le dossier sur l'affaire Volturi qu'il m'avait demandé de préparer afin de faire mes preuves.

Ding ! Les portes s'ouvrirent et je me précipitai dans mon bureau. Mécaniquement, je posai brutalement mon café sur une table basse. Manquant de peu de m'ébouillanter la main, par réflexe, je jetai ma sacoche sur un fauteuil dont le contenu se répandit aussitôt sur le sol. La journée commençait vraiment bien... Inspirant profondément plusieurs fois pour me calmer, je retirai mon manteau, m'accroupis pour saisir le dossier Volturi avant de m'empresser de le déposer sur le bureau de Carlisle que je croisai en ressortant.

**- Bonjour Isabella vous tombez bien, Rosalie est souffrante, vous allez donc la remplacer, pour ce dossier.**

**- Ah elle est souffrante ? Le dossier Volturi ? Au tribunal cet après midi ?**

**- Oui puisque c'est vous qui l'avez monté je ne vois personne de mieux placé que vous pour défendre ce dossier. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?**

**- Euh, non, non… c'est juste que je ne m'étais pas préparée mentalement à aller devant la cour…**

**- Voyons, vous avez tout d'une grande avocate, il est temps pour vous de montrer vos talents dans l'arène. Vous allez me faire un débriefing sur le sujet, je veux voir votre argumentation. Je vous donne deux heures, ça ira ?**

**- Oui très bien.**

Pff quelle journée ! Moi, enfin dans l'arène ! J'en avais si souvent rêvé et ce dossier était vraiment simple. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Rosalie angoissait tant à son sujet. J'envoyai un SMS à Alice pour lui raconter rapidement l'opportunité qui se présentait à moi et me mis sans tarder au travail.

Mes attendus furent vite bouclés car je connaissais le dossier sur le bout des doigts. Tout à coup, mon portable vibra, me signifiant qu'un nouveau message venait d'arriver. **« Félicitations, je serai là. A »**

Je souris en lisant sa réponse. La savoir présente dans la salle, me donnerait plus d'assurance. Je voulais en finir avec cette stupide timidité qui m'avait reléguée au poste d'assistante, dans l'ombre de Rosalie, une des avocates stars du cabinet, qui elle, n'avait aucun problème pour se faire remarquer.

Bref, c'était enfin à mon tour de prouver ce que je valais, il ne fallait pas que je loupe ma chance ! Je frappai à la porte de Carlisle et lui indiquai ma plaidoirie et les argumentations que j'allais employer. Pour me tester, nous nous engageâmes alors dans un virulent jeu de rôles dont le but était de simuler ce qui pouvait se produire dans la fameuse arène. A ma grande satisfaction, je le contrai sur tous les points. Au bout d'une bonne heure, je sentis mes joues me chauffer mais je ne lâchai pas prise pour autant. J'avais tant à perdre et tout à gagner…

**- Eh bien, il semble que j'ai fait le bon choix en vous donnant votre chance. Je suis satisfait de vous avoir dans mon équipe, Isabella ! L'affaire Volturi est gagnée d'avance, ce n'est qu'une simple formalité maintenant que de représenter fièrement notre cabinet cet après-midi. J'attendais avant de vous l'annoncer mais je ne peux résister à le faire immédiatement au vu de votre performance de tout à l'heure. Il y a un poste de titulaire qui se libère d'ici la fin de la semaine, et je pense qu'il serait tout à fait légitime qu'il vous revienne.**

Bouche bée, je ramassai mon dossier et me repris rapidement.

**- Merci pour votre confiance en moi Carlisle, je ne vous décevrai pas.**

**- Ne me remerciez pas Isabella. C'est tout à fait naturel. Vous avez fait vos preuves. N'oubliez pas de prendre votre robe à l'accueil. La séance est à 14 heures, il vous faudra y être une bonne demi-heure avant.**

**- J'y serai.**

Une fois sortie du bureau de Carlisle, je passai rapidement prendre la robe. Mon dossier bien rangé et dupliqué en cinq exemplaires à la main, je me rendis au rendez-vous avec notre client, Mr Caius Volturi, afin de lui donner les directives de la défense que j'avais élaborée. Au départ, ayant toujours été en relation avec Rosalie, je craignais qu'il refuse que je le défende, mais tout se passa très bien car Carlisle l'avait averti du changement en vantant mes mérites pour le rassurer.

Dire que j'étais stressée était un euphémisme. Enfermée dans mon bureau, me coupant du monde entier, pendant la pause déjeuner, je ressassai le contenu de ma plaidoirie avant de m'essayer à différentes techniques de relaxation. Mon estomac étant noué, je ne pus rien avaler hormis plusieurs cafés bien noirs. J'avais tout le temps de manger, une fois l'épreuve passée.

Je remis les dossiers au greffe de séance avant de me rendre dans la salle réservée aux avocats en profitant pour enfiler ma robe. Par réflexe, je consultai mon téléphone avant de le placer dans la poche avant de mon chemisier. Il y avait eu 2 messages pendant ma pause déjeuner. Un d'Alice, **« Serai un peu en retard, bon courage, bises. A »** et un second dont l'expéditeur était inconnu, **« Je te veux nue sous ta robe. D » **

Je piquai un fard jusqu'aux racines, me demandant si cela n'était pas un nouveau défi lancé par mon amie. Oui, c'est ça ! Elle avait dû emprunter un téléphone pour que je ne reconnaisse pas son numéro ! Sans hésiter une seule seconde, je me dévêtis conformément à sa demande et rangeai soigneusement mes vêtements dans ma sacoche qui grâce à ses nombreux soufflets était suffisamment extensible pour pouvoir les contenir. Après tout, qui pourrait savoir si j'étais nue ou non sous ma robe noire ?

Au moment où j'allais sortir, mon portable vibra à nouveau. Par curiosité, je le sortis. Il s'agissait encore de mon expéditeur anonyme **« Hum ! Tu es divinement excitante. D » **Enfouissant le portable au plus profond de la poche, je souris et scannai le couloir à la recherche d'Alice, pour lui montrer que je l'avais reconnue, mais ce fut sans succès. Je dus me résoudre à prendre place dans la salle du tribunal et ne plus penser à ses textos. Son petit jeu pouvait attendre…

**- Mesdames messieurs la cour !**

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin. Tout le monde se leva pendant que les membres de la cour et du jury s'installaient. Le plus discrètement possible, je pris connaissance de mon environnement. Le juge Garett Johnson était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, le visage mince au teint halé. Mon client était derrière moi et l'accusation, sur ma droite. Je me mordis brutalement la lèvre inférieure en constatant à ma plus grande surprise que l'avocat de la partie adverse, présenté par le greffe sous le nom de Maître Bewley n'était autre que mon inconnu de la veille. Comment était-ce possible ?

Tandis que le greffe faisait mention de mon nom, mon adversaire sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de m'adresser un rapide clin d'œil et de m'ignorer complètement en retournant son attention vers le Juge. Pour qui me prenait-il ? Interloquée et légèrement excitée en même temps devant tant de grossièreté de la part de cet Apollon, je fus soudainement assaillie de brefs flashs de la soirée d'Alice.

Je me revis tout d'abord bavarder avec lui et l'embrasser sur la joue, il était vraiment plaisant et gentil. Puis dans un autre souvenir, nous dansions étroitement enlacés au rythme d'une mélodie langoureuse. Le bruit du marteau du Juge suivi de sa demande de faire le silence total dans la salle me sortit de ma torpeur avant que je ne puisse approfondir mes souvenirs.

Après la lecture des faits par le juge et la litanie de l'accusation dont la voix suave et chaude était pour mon plus grand malheur, des plus agréables à écouter, voire presque envoutante, avec son accent particulier, indéfinissable, j'inspirai profondément. Il fallait à tout prix mettre un terme à la réaction en chaine déclenchée dans tout mon être depuis que je l'avais revu. J'étais certaine qu'il était conscient l'effet qu'il avait sur moi car je pourrais jurer l'avoir vu me sourire à de nombreuses reprises. Fermant brièvement les yeux, pour ne plus le voir, je cherchais désespérément un moyen de reprendre rapidement une certaine contenance et de me concentrer sur l'affaire qui avait requis ma présence dans ce tribunal. Pourquoi mon corps me trahissait-il ici et maintenant ?

Après avoir repris pleinement mes esprits, je parvins à contrer et remettre en question l'argumentation de la partie adverse, les questions et les suppositions équivoques injustifiées. Je finalisai par un éloquent oratoire sans retour, en nommant les pièces prouvant les faits avancés, photos et témoignages à l'appui sans omettre l'historique de la plaignante qui n'en était pas à son premier coup d'essai. Mes répétitions avaient porté leurs fruits, je n'avais pas hésité et bafouillé un seul instant. Ce fut avec une fierté et une joie intérieure indescriptibles que je portai le coup de grâce.

**- Monsieur le Juge, Mesdames et Messieurs les jurés, je me permets de vous inciter à la réflexion sur le bien-fondé de ce procès qui n'est tout bonnement qu'une extorsion, voire un chantage envers mon client, Monsieur Volturi, qui désire seulement ne pas revoir cette femme qu'est Madame Denali, continuer à abuser des juges et des lois dans l'unique but de s'enrichir aux frais des contribuables.**

Le marteau retentit et la cour ainsi que les membres du jury quittèrent la salle d'audience pour un temps de délibération annoncé de deux heures. Certaine d'avoir gagné la partie, la tension qui m'habitait jusqu'à présent redescendit progressivement. Afin d'ignorer du mieux que je le pouvais, le bel Apollon, je rangeai consciencieusement mes dossiers dans ma sacoche même si j'avais néanmoins pleinement conscience d'être observée. Au final, j'étais fière de ne pas m'être laissée écraser par la partie adverse aussi attractive soit-elle ! Je cherchais des yeux, Alice dans la salle lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

**- Désolé Maître, je voulais juste vous remercier. Je vais aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes en attendant. Désirez-vous m'accompagner ?**

**- Ah c'est gentil Monsieur Volturi mais je suis attendue ailleurs. On se rejoindra ici dans moins de deux heures, je pense que cette femme a eu son compte.**

**-Oui je le pense aussi. **

Son téléphone sonna et j'en profitai pour m'éclipser, tout en saisissant le mien qui n'avait pas cessé de vibrer depuis la sortie de la Cour et du Jury. **« Bien joué, va dans la salle réservée aux avocats. Verrouille derrière toi et laisse la lumière éteinte. D »**

Je sortis de la salle à la recherche d'Alice qui restait introuvable. Ça me surprenait qu'elle ne soit pas déjà venue à ma rencontre. Elle savait pourtant combien ma première plaidoirie était importante pour ma carrière. Mais où donc se cachait-elle et à quoi jouait-elle ? Si jamais elle voulait me distraire et me changer les idées, c'était une belle réussite, il fallait le reconnaître. La curiosité prenant le dessus et voulant en avoir le cœur net, je me rendis donc dans la salle mise à la disposition des avocats, tout en composant un SMS au numéro inconnu. **« J'arrive. B » **

Le cœur battant la chamade, je posai délicatement ma main sur la poignée et ouvris très lentement la porte afin de pimenter un peu le jeu. Comme prévu, la salle était plongée dans l'obscurité totale. Sans me démonter, je refermai et tournai le loquet, posai ma sacoche le long du mur, mon portable toujours dans la main. Un nouveau message s'afficha instantanément. **« Enclenche ton haut-parleur. Décroche quand ça sonnera, pose ton téléphone sur le bureau qui est sur ta droite, prends le bandeau qui se trouve dessus et place-le sur tes yeux. D »**

A la lumière de mon téléphone, je trouvai sans difficultés le fameux bureau en question. Conformément aux instructions, je procédai avec hésitation aux notifications demandées sur mon portable même si au fond de moi, je trouvais la situation particulièrement excitante. N'ayant pas d'autres indications, nerveuse, je restai debout, l'appareil à la main en attendant qu'il sonne. J'allais enfin savoir qui se cachait derrière ce fameux D ! S'agissait-il comme je le pensais de ma malicieuse Alice ?

Mon souffle se coupa quand la sonnerie retentit. Je décrochai et posai le téléphone sur le bureau, manquant de peu de le faire tomber par terre dans ma précipitation puis m'attachai péniblement le bandeau derrière la tête tant mes doigts tremblaient. Un rire vaguement familier se fit entendre et ma nervosité comme par magie s'atténua suffisamment pour laisser remonter à la surface mon tempérament de feu comme à chaque fois que je me sentais mal à l'aise. Si mon père m'avait appris autre chose à part fermer la porte à clé, c'était bien que souvent l'attaque était la meilleure défense.

**- Allez Alice, je sais que c'est toi, tu peux arrêter ton petit jeu !**

**- Non désolé, ce n'est pas Alice ! **

La voix qui m'avait répondu n'était pas du tout celle que j'attendais mais je la reconnus instantanément pour l'avoir écoutée pendant des heures. Malgré la surprise, je frissonnai d'excitation tant la personne à qui elle appartenait me plaisait.

**- C'est pas vrai, c'est vous ?**

**- Vous ? Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais, après cette nuit, nous ne sommes plus à ça près… susurra-t-il. Et après ta magnifique joute oratoire, tu peux bien m'appeler par mon prénom, Demetri.**

D, pour Demetri, ce n'était pas vraiment original mais pour être honnête, en ce qui me concernait, B, pour Bella, ne l'était pas non plus ! Mon esprit tourna à cent à l'heure pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'il pouvait sous-entendre par « après cette nuit ». Et puis comment avait-il eu mon numéro ? Est-ce moi qui le lui avais donné ? Non, ça devait être Alice. Ça m'énervait grandement de ne pas me rappeler de davantage de détails de cette soirée.

**- En toute franchise, je ne me souviens de rien du tout. C'est donc que ça n'a pas dû être si exceptionnel que ça !**

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit, Isabella.**

La façon dont il prononçait mon prénom était extrêmement sensuelle et me faisait clairement de l'effet. Et il le savait car je pouvais sentir son sourire satisfait dans sa voix.

**- Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ? **

- **Calme-toi ma beauté, inspire profondément. Assieds-toi sur le bureau et pose le téléphone à côté de toi. Je répondrai à toutes les questions qui doivent se bousculer dans ta tête mais avant, je voudrais qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux. Tu m'as plu dès notre rencontre et tu me hantes depuis ce qui s'est passé cette nuit...**

Sa voix tantôt douce, tantôt dominatrice faisait inexorablement fondre le peu de neurones qui fonctionnaient encore dans mon cerveau et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Soudain, sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai assise sur le bureau. Pourquoi mon corps lui obéissait-il alors que mon esprit lui demandait de partir ?

**- Tu trouves amusant de m'envoyer des textos anonymes, contenant des demandes saugrenues ? Je me demande si je ne vais pas quitter cette pièce et éteindre mon téléphone…**

Joignant le geste à la parole, je commençai à me lever.

**- Attends Bella, ne fais pas ça ! Je sais pertinemment que je te plais plus que tu ne le voudrais et que ces fameux textos t'ont autant intriguée qu'excitée, sinon, tu ne serais pas là, nue sous ta robe. **

**- Comment sais-tu que je suis nue sous ma robe, tu m'as espionnée en plus ? Est-ce que tu me vois là ? Es-tu ici dans la même pièce que moi ?**

**- Non pas du tout, c'était simplement une déduction… Je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que toi, même si j'en meurs d'envie. Tu es vraiment nue ?**

**- Oui pourquoi ?**

**- J'aimerais pouvoir le constater par moi-même, ta peau douce comme du velours ne demande qu'à être explorée encore et encore. Je voudrais te faire frémir sous mes caresses intimes, te faire gémir de plaisir et crier mon nom au moment de ta jouissance. **

L'entendre dire de telles choses me remuait intérieurement plus que de raison car je le trouvais présomptueux et arrogant. Pourtant je devais avouer que malgré moi, l'humidité gagnait lentement mais surement mon entrejambe. Ainsi donc, il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Il allait être servi !

**- Dis donc, tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins. Tu me dragues au téléphone ? C'est ta manière habituelle de procéder ?**

**- Non, c'est la première fois pour moi. Et oui, j'avoue sans honte que je te drague. Est-ce que ça marche ?**

**- Je ne devrais pas le dire mais hélas, oui ça marche même un peu trop bien. Ta voix exerce un pouvoir puissant sur mon corps. Si j'avais encore ma culotte, elle serait déjà ruinée.**

**- J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Tu n'es pas là pour le constater mais tu me fais énormément d'effet toi aussi et ce d'autant plus que tu es en colère. Je te désire tant. **

**- Je voudrais pouvoir te caresser aussi, sentir à quel point tu me veux. Si tu te déshabilles complètement, je le ferai aussi.**

**- Je suis déjà nu.**

**- Moi aussi et je me caresse en imaginant que ce sont tes mains à la place des miennes.**

**- Dis-moi alors où se promènent mes mains. **

**- Elles vont lentement de mon cou à ma poitrine. Hummm… **

**-J'aime sentir ton corps réagir sous mes caresses tandis que je l'explore consciencieusement, millimètre carrés par millimètre carrés. Je sens le grain de ta peau se modifier au fur et à mesure que mes doigts l'explorent. **

**-Oh oui ! Vas-y ! Continue comme ça ! J'aime sentir mes seins se gorger de plaisir dans tes mains si chaudes et si viriles, je veux que tu les lèches, les mordilles ! Sens comme mes pointes sont durcies ! **

**- Oui je le sens, j'adore le goût de ta peau, ton odeur m'enivre. Tu es absolument divine Bella ! Pince tes pointes, imagine mes dents et ma langue les choyer tandis que mes mains malaxent ta poitrine si généreuse. Tu me rends fou, je n'ai jamais été aussi dur de toute ma vie… **

Mes mains tiraient simultanément sur mes pointes jumelles, me procurant un plaisir immense comme jamais auparavant. Ma tête basculait en arrière cherchant une bouche pour étouffer mes gémissements, mais étant atrocement seule, je me mordis furieusement le poing pour pallier à ce manque.

**- Ma main droite quitte tes seins afin de poursuivre mon exploration de ton corps de déesse. Humm, ton petit ventre plat… Ton nombril me donne envie d'y insérer ma langue, sens-tu les cercles qu'elle dessine tout autour ? **

Ne pouvant me raccrocher à rien d'autre, mes mains étaient enfouies dans mes cheveux tant je me tordais de désir mais il m'en fallait plus. Je le voulais désormais plus au sud, l'avoir entre mes cuisses. Le feu qu'il y avait allumé devenait intolérable, je voulais caresser mon petit bouton du plaisir.

**- Demetri, je veux plus, aide-moi…**

**- Patience ma beauté, je vais continuer de m'occuper de toi. Attrape dans le tiroir du haut le petit flacon de gel que j'ai déposé spécialement pour toi, il a une forme rectangulaire. Prends également l'autre objet, place-le prés de toi, il servira plus tard. **

**- Petit cachotier, tu avais bien prévu ton coup, j'adore les surprises !**

-**Tu vas être servie alors. Fais couler le liquide sur le bas de ton ventre, qu'il se répande bien sur ton pubis si subtilement épilé. **

**-Humm… ça me chauffe… Viens, je veux que tu éteignes le feu en moi…. Arrggfffff… Que c'est bon !**

**- Caresse-toi, savoure ton humidité, pince ton clitoris, joue avec, donne-toi du plaisir en imaginant ce que ma langue audacieuse et vigoureuse pourrait te faire subir. Oui c'est bien, continue comme ça, plus vite, plus fort !**

**- Prends-moi, je n'en peux plus, je veux te sentir en moi mais avant, je veux te donner aussi du plaisir, goûter ta verge, ton gland. Je sens presque les prémisses de ta jouissance sur ma langue, tu as bon goût ! **

**- Enfonce-toi trois doigts comme si je te pénétrais, fais des va-et-vient sans relâcher pour autant ton clitoris, qui est prêt à exploser. Je sens déjà ton doux nectar couler, tout comme le mien que je ne vais plus pouvoir contenir plus longtemps. Bella, c'est si bon de te sentir autour de ma queue ! Continue comme ça ! J'adore te baiser !**

**-Ohh… Oui je sens que ça vient, je veux que tu jouisses avec moi ! Hummm pluuus vittttttttttteeeeeeeee ! **

**- Tes dé…sirs sont des or…dres ! **

En réponse à ses halètements, j'accélérai, les caresses sur mon clitoris et je sentais que mon orgasme n'allait pas tarder.

**- Putain Bella, j'y suis presque…**

Je n'entendis même pas le reste de sa phrase que j'entendis Demetri jouir en grognant et hurlant mon nom. Le son rauque magnifique de son orgasme me fit atteindre également mon point de non retour. Vidée de toute énergie, je m'affalai complètement sur le bureau, incapable de penser clairement. Il me fallut un moment pour reprendre mon souffle et visiblement à ce que j'entendais, il en était de même pour Demetri à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Wow ! Je n'ai jamais autant pris mon pied auparavant.**

**- C'est pareil pour moi, ma beauté. J'ai hâte cependant de gouter à la vraie chose maintenant avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que nous n'étions pas déjà passés à l'acte cette nuit ?**

**- Non ma beauté, crois-moi, si ça avait été le cas, tu t'en souviendrais ! rit-il**

**- Prétentieux !**

**- Tu sais que c'est vrai ! Non sans blagues, cette nuit, tu étais trop ivre pour cela malgré ton attirance indéniable envers moi et je n'ai jamais profité d'une femme dans un tel état. Nous nous sommes seulement embrassés et un peu pelotés mais ça a suffi pour allumer en moi, un désir inextricable de ne faire qu'un avec toi, comme cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant… Ton enthousiasme était tel que j'en garde des séquelles dans le cou, si je n'avais pas mis un foulard, tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte dans la salle d'audience tout à l'heure. **

**- C'est marrant parce que moi aussi mais j'ai tout camouflé avec du fond de teint. **

**- Bella, je voudrais te revoir ce soir. Est-ce que tu en as envie aussi ?**

Je n'avais pas envie de paraître désespérée mais je n'avais pas envie de mentir non plus. L'attraction était trop forte entre nous.

**- Oui plutôt deux fois qu'une. Je t'envoie mon adresse, viens chez moi à 20 heures. **

**- Ok, merci. Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant présent mais il va falloir que tu te rhabilles pour rejoindre la salle de jugement parce que le verdict va bientôt être rendu. A tout à l'heure ma beauté. N'oublie pas le joujou que tu as sortis du tiroir je te montrerai comment je peux m'en servir.**

Il raccrocha et je fis de même. Me rhabiller dans le noir ne fut pas une mince affaire mais cela fut malgré tout, plus facile que de me recoiffer. Afin de conserver un souvenir de cette superbe expérience, je pris le bandeau, le pliai soigneusement avant de le ranger dans la poche de mon pantalon. Le sourire aux lèvres, je n'oubliai pas de glisser le fameux sex-toy, offert par Demetri, synonyme d'intenses réjouissances à venir dans ma sacoche. Déverrouillant la porte, je sortis la tête de la pièce et constatai avec soulagement que personne ne trainait dans les couloirs. Je regardai une dernière fois la salle que je n'avais toujours pas éclairée de peur de gâcher la magie qui y avait opéré, espérant qu'elle était insonorisée.

Ma sacoche sous le bras, je me précipitai alors dans les toilettes pour femmes, heureusement situés non loin de là et je pus remettre de l'ordre correctement à ma coiffure et à mon maquillage. Malgré moi, je ne parvins pas à effacer ce sourire béat et idiot propre à une femme qui venait de prendre correctement son pied qui ornait mon visage. Je n'en revenais pas de m'être laissée aller à ce point. Jamais aucun homme n'avait eu autant de pouvoir sur moi, rien qu'avec sa voix. Et en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il me plaisait énormément et c'était réciproque. J'avais hâte de le retrouver et de faire l'amour cette fois-ci pour de vrai.

Au moment où j'allais sortir, Alice rentra dans la pièce. En me voyant, elle sourit et me sauta au cou. Tandis qu'elle déposait un baiser sur ma joue, je sentis qu'elle souriait en même temps.

**- Bella, petite coquine, tu as une mine radieuse comme quelqu'un qui vient de s'envoyer en l'air ! Je pensais que tu étais plus du genre à faire ça dans ton lit, tu m'impressionnes là ! C'était avec qui et où ? Je veux absolument tout savoir.**

**- Alice, ne fais pas l'innocente, je suis certaine que tu es déjà au courant de tout et que tu es derrière tout ça. C'est toi qui lui as donné mon numéro de téléphone, j'en mettrai ma main à couper ! Et par ailleurs, tu as la même tête que moi !**

De façon inhabituelle, Alice rougit furieusement et ça m'intrigua d'autant plus. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

**- Tu veux parler de Demetri, je parie. Il t'a donc appelée et tu m'en veux ? Il fallait voir hier soir comment vous vous comportiez ensemble. On aurait dit deux siamois tellement vous étiez inséparables, le désir que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre crevait les yeux. C'est un mec bien, il n'a pas voulu abuser de ton état. Lorsqu'il m'a demandé ton numéro de portable, je n'ai pas pu résister. **

**- Puisqu'on en est aux questions/réponses, comment suis-je rentrée chez moi ? **

**- Ah ça, c'est moi et Jasper qui t'avons ramenée chez toi. **

**- Jasper ? Qui c'est ça ?**

**- La raison de mon retard aujourd'hui ! A ce propos, je suis désolée mais j'ai raté ta prestation. Figure-toi que Jasper, c'est l'inconnu ramené par Maria, tu sais la serveuse mexicaine du petit restaurant tex-mex que nous avons testé la semaine dernière.**

**- Ok laisse-moi deviner, vous êtes maintenant un couple.**

**- C'est trop tôt pour le dire mais l'alchimie est là et on s'entend parfaitement bien sexuellement parlant. Et toi, tu vas le revoir Demetri ? Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce que tu as fait jusqu'à ce que je te trouve ici.**

**- Oui, ce soir si tout va bien. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il était avocat ? C'était même mon adversaire aujourd'hui ! En ce qui concerne le reste Alice, ça attendra un peu parce que là, le délibéré va prendre fin, il faut y aller. **

**- Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. Je suis certaine que tu as remporté l'affaire. Tu ne m'ôteras pas de l'idée que le monde est petit et que le hasard fait bien les choses !**

**- Certes j'ai peut-être gagné mais il faut quand même que je sois présente aux côtés de mon client.**

Elle me tira la langue puis me prit le bras et m'entraina à toute vitesse vers la sortie, me faisant presque trébucher au passage. Je la retins par le bras avant qu'elle ne me fasse réellement tomber.

**- Ben quoi, tu as dit qu'il fallait faire vite !**

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tirer la langue et nous éclatâmes de rire. Heureusement, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la salle, le jury et la cour n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Alice s'installa dans le public à côté d'un superbe grand blond très vaguement familier qui me salua rapidement de la tête et je pris ma place aux côtés de mon client. Sentant un regard sur moi, je tournai la tête et je vis mon bel Apollon me sourire malicieusement. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire à mon tour, tout en me perdant dans l'océan de ses yeux. Une vibration dans ma poche me fit revenir sur terre. Sortant discrètement mon téléphone, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un message venant d'un expéditeur inconnu **« Vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Ça te dirait sexy girl, une partie à quatre ? J. »**


	15. L'aiguilleuse du ciel

**SEX ON THE PHONE CONTEST : L'aiguilleuse du ciel**

Personnages choisis : Bella et Edward

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephanie MEYER, je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux pour ma propre histoire.

Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !

En manque ! Il était à peine parti que déjà, je me languissais de lui. Nous étions mariés depuis trois ans et chaque seconde loin de lui était un véritable supplice. Autant j'étais la plus heureuse des femmes quand il était à mes côtés, autant je me transformais en une créature maussade lors de ses escapades. La seule chose positive dans tout cela, étaient sans aucun doute possible, nos retrouvailles, torrides, sensuelles et particulièrement explosives. Nous ne manquions jamais de nous prouver à quel point cet éloignement nous avait coûté.

Soulagée, je regardai le dernier avion s'élever dans les airs et traverser les nuages éparses. Encore quelques minutes et mon service serait enfin terminé. Une journée de plus, sans encombre. Heureusement pour moi, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais jamais eu à gérer une situation de crise. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que j'étais devenue contrôleur aérien et deux ans que j'exerçais au LAX, l'aéroport international de Los Angeles.

Aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, j'avais toujours été fascinée par les avions. Tout ce qui avait des ailes ou des hélices, m'attirait inexorablement. Que ce fussent les jets privés, les vieux coucous, les avions à réactions ou les transports de troupes, tout ce qui était composé d'un nez, d'une carlingue et d'un train d'atterrissage, attirait et retenait mon attention à coup sûr. C'était donc tout à fait naturellement, qu'après de longues et fastidieuses études, qui avaient engloutis toutes mes économies et la plupart de celles de mes parents, je m'étais dirigée vers la navigation aérienne.

Sous pression, portant de lourdes responsabilités sur mes épaules, j'avais appris à gérer le stress. Je n'en étais pas moins tendue, le moindre petit grain de sable pouvait enrayer la machine et conduire au désastre.

Fatiguée et légèrement nauséeuse, je comptais bien mettre à profit mes prochains jours de repos pour regonfler mes batteries et me refaire une santé. Ici, il n'y avait aucun droit à l'erreur, la moindre faiblesse, le plus petit manque d'attention, était tout simplement impensable.

Consciencieuse, mes yeux rivés sur les divers écrans devant moi, je passai tout mon monde en revue et je m'assurai que tous les petits points fussent bien à leur place, n'empiétant pas sur l'espace des autres. Un à un, certains disparaissaient de mon radar, la tour suivante prenant le relais, cependant que d'autres scintillements, faisaient leur apparition. Plus que quelques secondes et je pourrais remballer mes affaires. Lassée mais concentrée jusqu'au bout, je m'apprêtai à ôter mon casque, lorsqu'une voix irritée retentit à mes oreilles.

- **Tour de contrôle, ici le vol AM803,** s'annonça le pilote.

Le AM803 était le vol commercial qui reliait Los Angeles à Paris, soit environ douze heures de voyage, qui avait décollé un peu plus tôt. Méthodique et à l'affût du moindre incident, je m'enquis aussitôt de la raison de cet appel.

- **Tour de contrôle à vol AM803. Avez-vous un problème ?**

- **Absolument !** me glaça le timbre de l'aviateur.

- **Que vous arrive-t-il ?** m'alarmai-je immédiatement.

- **La voix de l'autre aiguilleur n'est pas aussi sexy que la vôtre,** me débita-t-il, ma tension artérielle atteignant des sommets, puis redégringolant aussi vite.

- **Commandant !** m'indignai-je, un demi-sourire plaqué sur le visage.

- **C'est affreux. J'ai absolument besoin de vous, **insista-t-il, son ton se faisant suppliant.

- **Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous,** lui envoyai-je, en secouant légèrement la tête.

- **Tant pis, j'attendrai le retour alors.**

- **Je ne vous seconderai pas cette fois non plus, je ne serai pas de service, **lui appris-je, attendant sa réaction avec quelque anxiété.

- **Mais qui va m'aider à tenir le manche ? **s'inquiéta-t-il.

- **Je suis certaine que vous y parviendrez très bien tout seul,** lui lançai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait un double sens à nos paroles.

- **Ca ne sera pas pareil sans vous. Je risque de partir en vrilles et de me crasher,** se lamenta-t-il, son soupir se répercutant sur les ondes.

- **Enclenchez le pilote automatique mais attention, ne délestez pas trop vite sinon vous risqueriez de vous désintégrer en plein vol,** le conseillai-je, parfaitement professionnelle.

- **Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi lors de ma prochaine escale ?** enchaîna-t-il, ne perdant pas le nord.

- **Une fois encore, j'ai bien peur de vous décevoir. Mon mari est plutôt possessif,** lui exposai-je, en m'assurant que mes voisins ne prêtaient aucune attention à notre dialogue, pour le moins inapproprié.

- **Un déjeuner dans ce cas ?** continua-t-il, sans se démonter. **Il n'en saura rien.**

- **Non plus !** m'amusai-je, devant son assurance, typique des rois de la voltige. **Je ne peux rien lui cacher.**

- **Un café ?** essaya-t-il, en désespoir de cause.

- **Bon vol commandant !** abrégeai-je, cet intermède peu conventionnel.

- **Gardez un œil sur l'horizon Flygirl. Vol AM803 terminé,** conclut-il, en filant pleins gaz vers l'est.

Amusée et revigorée, je coupai ma radio, enlevai mes écouteurs et massai délicatement ma nuque endolorie, tout en fermant les yeux. Je fis rouler ma tête en un cercle parfait, achevant ainsi ma petite séance de récupération. J'avalai quelques gorgées d'eau qui calmèrent un peu mon estomac récalcitrant, récupérai mon attirail et, saluant mes collègues, je dévalai rapidement les escaliers. Arrivée sur le tarmac, je respirai l'air chaud de cette fin d'après-midi estivale et me dirigeai vers l'un des parkings réservé au personnel.

Comme à chaque fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour admirer chaque atterrissage et chaque décollage de ces grands oiseaux de fer, à la silhouette massive mais pourtant majestueuse. Dans un enchevêtrement de pistes multiples, les somptueux engins s'avançaient puis s'élançaient vers le lointain ou bien déversaient un flot continu de passagers, plus ou moins pressés, provenant des quatre coins de la planète.

Enfin, j'arrivai à mon véhicule et pris place derrière le volant. J'allais mettre le contact, lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable m'interrompit dans mon élan. Je fouillai dans mon sac à mains et l'en extirpai promptement. Je soupirai en voyant le nom affiché sur l'écran. Hésitant un instant, je me décidai tout de même à répondre, je n'avais aucune envie de subir ses foudres plus tard.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **demandai-je sans préambule, me doutant que ce coup de fil n'arrangerait pas mes maux de ventre et rendrait mon humeur encore plus maussade.

- **Toi ! Demain, dix heures, comme d'habitude,** me répondit mon correspondant, ne tenant pas compte de mon agacement.

- **Je n'ai pas envie, je ne suis pas dans mon assiette, **tentai-je de l'amadouer, sans me faire trop d'illusions.

- **Je sais très bien que tu es toute seule ce week-end. Pour une fois, tu seras toute à moi,** ricana mon interlocuteur.

- **Je ne viendrai pas,** me rebellai-je, sans conviction.

- **Ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher, **acheva l'appelant, en me raccrochant au nez.

Désabusée, je mis le moteur en marche et m'engageai sur le West Century Boulevard, pour déboucher ensuite sur la San Diego Highway, que je suivis sur une quinzaine de kilomètres. J'empruntai aussitôt la sortie pour rejoindre la Santa Monica Highway, continuai sur Crocker Memorial Avenue et arrivai enfin à destination, sur Ocean Avenue à Santa Monica.

Je pestai contre moi-même. J'aurais mieux fait de laisser le téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Ca m'apprendrait pour la prochaine fois. Je commençais à en avoir mare de devoir obéir à ses ordres en permanence. Il était grand tant que j'entrasse en résistance. Ca serait la dernière fois que je lui cèderais. Enfin, je l'espérais...

Moi qui voulais profiter tranquillement de mon temps libre, c'était râpé. Mais, j'étais certaine que si j'avais refusé d'aller à ce rendez-vous, je l'aurais payé très cher, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'appuyai sur la télécommande et la porte du garage s'ouvrit automatiquement. Je rentrai à l'intérieur et ravie de me retrouver chez moi, je gagnai rapidement la maison. Je posai mes clés sur la table du salon, mon sac sur le canapé et abandonnai mes chaussures dans la chambre.

Ne désirant rien de plus que de me détendre, je pris une douche rapide, passai un débardeur et un simple short en coton, puis pieds nus, je filai sur la plage, à quelques mètres de là.

Le sable chaud sous mes pieds me fit oublier momentanément mes petits soucis. J'admirai les vagues, puissantes et imposantes, s'écraser sur les rochers et l'écume jaillir, tel un geyser de milliards de gouttelettes salées. Je souris en croisant un couple de jeunes amoureux, main dans la main, se murmurant des mots doux et se volant de timides baisers. Ca me rappelait ma solitude du moment, mon homme ayant dû s'absenter. C'était la raison pour laquelle je devrai affronter mon supplice du lendemain.

Je m'arrêtai immédiatement d'y penser. Je voulais profiter de cette belle soirée. Je poursuivis ma marche sur quelques centaines de mètres puis décidai de faire demi-tour pour rentrer. L'air du large m'avait fait du bien, je me sentis beaucoup mieux et un petit encas avant une bonne nuit de sommeil, me serait des plus profitables.

De retour dans mon nid douillet mais vide, j'enlevai le sable de mes pieds puis me préparai rapidement une légère salade, que je mangeai sur la terrasse surplombant l'océan. Lorsque j'avais aperçu cette maison, la première fois que nous l'avions visitée, j'étais immédiatement tombée sous son charme. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite, avec une vue imprenable sur l'immensité aquatique, j'avais tout de suite su que nous y vivrions des moments agréables et heureux. Mon intuition ne s'était pas démentie jusqu'à ce jour. Bien sûr, il y avait l'absence, mais aussi les retrouvailles...

Mon repas terminé, je mis mon assiette et mes couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, allai me laver les dents, puis, terrassée par cette semaine de dur labeur, je me glissai sous la couette, où le sommeil m'emporta rapidement.

Rassérénée par une bonne nuit, je m'étirai sans retenue et me décidai enfin à m'extirper de cette douce torpeur bienfaisante. Jetant un œil sur le réveil, je grimaçai légèrement. J'avais plutôt intérêt à me dépêcher, sinon je risquerais d'être en retard pour cette entrevue, que j'appréhendai plus que tout. Je me traînai jusqu'à la salle de bain et commençai à me préparer. Je n'avais pas encore porté ma brosse à dents à ma bouche, que mon estomac se révulsa et, n'ayant pas le temps d'aller plus loin, je me jetai sur la poubelle pour vomir le peu qu'il contenait.

En sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le teint cadavérique, je me retins fermement au lavabo, mes yeux voilés fixant mon reflet. Je pris un gant de toilette, m'essuyai le visage et tentai de calmer les élancements dans mes entrailles. Peu à peu, je repris le contrôle et me préparai pour partir. J'espérai ne pas avoir attrapé ce virus qui avait sévi à l'aéroport, quelques jours auparavant.

Voyant l'heure, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur, direction Malibu et ce petit café, qui était notre repaire favori. Si j'avais été plus en forme, j'aurai peut-être pu apprécier, autant que faire se peut, ce moment. Mais là, j'aurais de loin préféré rester enfermée chez moi. Je poussai un peu plus, croisant les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer les célèbres patrouilles autoroutières californiennes. Avec la tête que j'avais, ils auraient très bien pu me mettre au trou, pensant que j'avais une gueule de bois carabinée.

Enfin, j'arrivai à destination, sans avoir été inquiétée. Je laissai les clés au voiturier, récupérai mon ticket puis repérai tout de suite la personne que je devais rejoindre, déjà attablée et m'envoyant un regard courroucé. Ca allait bardé pour mon matricule.

- **Bonjour,** lançai-je d'une voix enjouée.

- **Tu es en retard.**

- **De deux minutes,** m'expliquai-je, en prenant place sur l'une des chaises.

- **T'as une sale tête !**

- **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil,** répliquai-je, appréciant peu sa remarque.

- **De rien.**

- **Je croyais qu'il ne devait y avoir que nous, que tu voulais profiter du moi,** fis-je, en mimant des guillemets avec mes index.

- **C'est vrai, mais je me suis dis que ça serait sympa qu'on se fasse une journée entre filles, depuis le temps...**

- **Une journée entre filles ?** m'étonnai-je. **Mais, Jasper est là !**

- **C'est bien ce que je disais,** rétorqua Alice, sûre de ses propos.

J'échangeai un regard avec le pauvre garçon. Alice, qui se disait plus intuitive que n'importe qui, avait décrété que Jazz ne pouvait qu'être gay, puisqu'il n'était jamais sortie avec une fille, à notre connaissance. Sauf que, ce malheureux s'était totalement amouraché de notre tyran, dès que ses yeux s'étaient portés sur elle. Il ne voyait que par elle et faisant preuve de toute la patience du monde, il attendait qu'elle se rendisse enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait sous son nez.

- **O.K.,** capitulai-je. **Quel est le programme ?** m'enquis-je, en échangeant un sourire de connivence avec Rosalie.

- **Petit-déjeuner, shopping, déjeuner et shopping, bien évidemment !**

- **Pitié Alice ! **

- **Rêve,** conclut-elle, en appelant la serveuse.

- **Tu veux vraiment ma peau ? **lui demandai-je, mon désarroi devant se lire sur mes traits fatigués.

Je picorai tant bien que mal, tentant d'avaler quelques calories, qui me maintiendraient debout pour cette virée cauchemardesque. Je retins un haut le cœur et portai ma main à ma bouche. Compatissante, Rose me tendit une serviette humide, que j'appliquai immédiatement sur mon visage. Cette fraîcheur me fit du bien et ramena le calme en moi.

- **Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ? **me demanda-t-elle, en récupérant son bien.

- **Hier. Je pense que j'ai chopé la saloperie qui traîne au boulot en ce moment,** éludai-je, certaine que ça n'était pas grave.

Le repas se poursuivit ainsi et se termina rapidement. La brunette ayant décidé qu'il était temps de lever le camp et de commencer nos emplettes infernales. De boutiques en boutiques, je n'eus pas un instant pour penser à mes petits ennuis gastriques. Le démon, surexcitée, furetait de-ci de-là et passait tout en revue. Elle nous faisait essayer, retirer, réessayer. Telle jupe allait dans le sac, tel pantalon retournait dans le rayon, telles chaussures s'accordaient avec tel haut. Sur les rotules, je demandai une trêve.

Je me posai à la terrasse d'un restaurant italien, bien décidée à y rester.

- **C'est bon ! On fait une pause,** m'accorda Alice, non sans râler.

- **Commandez-moi pour moi, je reviens tout de suite,** lança Rosalie, en poursuivant son chemin.

Jasper se chargeait de la commande quand un bip de mon portable me signala que j'avais reçu un message. J'en pris aussitôt connaissance et dans un sourire, y répondit immédiatement.

- **Bien arrivé ?** me demanda Jasper.

- **Oui,** répondis-je, en rangeant mon cellulaire.

Nous sirotâmes tranquillement nos boissons fraiches, Rosalie revenant parmi nous. Je tentai de déchiffrer son regard posait sur moi, sans grande réussite. A mon plus grand désespoir, notre déjeuner expédié, la passionata de la mode bondit de son siège et nous obligea à repartir pour un second round. Je menaçai de capituler à chaque pas, mais tins bon tout de même. Enfin, chargés de nombreux paquets, nous retournâmes à nos voitures respectives. Après avoir embrassé Jasper et Alice, je serrai Rosalie contre moi, lorsqu'elle me tendit un petit sac en papier.

- **Prend-ça,** me dit-elle en souriant. **On ne sait jamais...**

Je soulevai un sourcil d'incompréhension et regardai à l'intérieur. Hoquetant de stupeur, je me figeai telle une statue. Et si... ?

Remise de mes émotions, des questions plein la tête, je la remerciai pour son attention des plus inattendues et pris la direction de la maison. N'osant y croire, je déposai le sachet dans la cuisine et profitai de ce moment de solitude pour m'offrir une soirée tranquille, particulièrement méritée après le calvaire que je venais de vivre.

Je décidai de prendre un bain relaxant, mon pécher mignon, accompagné d'une musique douce et d'un bon verre de jus de pomme. Je montai à l'étage et déposai mes affaires dans la chambre. M'emparant de mes vêtements de nuit, je me dirigeai ensuite vers la salle de bains. Je posai mon sachet près du lavabo, mon verre et mon portable sur la tablette près du réceptacle en porcelaine, ouvris le mitigeur et laissai couler l'eau. J'y jetai quelques sels colorés et parfumés.

J'allumai la chaine stéréo, un fond de blues envahit aussitôt la pièce, créant une ambiance propice à la détente. Je ravivai quelques unes des nombreuses bougies disséminées par-ci par-là et, la vasque étant remplie d'une mousse aux senteurs florales attrayantes, je me dévêtis et me plongeai avec délices dans cette onctueuse et accueillante chaleur.

Je sentis mes muscles se détendre les uns après les autres. Je soupirai d'aise en me prélassant dans mon mini lagon tropical. J'avalai quelques gorgés de mon breuvage doux et sucré et reposai ma tête en arrière, sur l'épaisse et moelleuse serviette que j'avais installée. Je me laissai bercer par les airs mélodieux qui sortaient des enceintes et me remémorai les derniers évènements. Je me promis de tirer cette affaire au clair dès le lendemain matin.

Je m'enfonçais dans une douce torpeur, quand mon portable me tira de mes songes. Les mains mouillées, j'appuyai précautionneusement sur le haut-parleur.

- **Mayday, mayday, mayday,** m'interpella une voix que je reconnus immédiatement. **Tour de contrôle, ici le vol EC007.**

Interloquée par son anxiété, les sens en éveil, je réendossai mon rôle d'aiguilleuse du ciel.

- **Commandant ! Que se passe-t-il ? **lui demandai-je, en me redressant, provoquant des remous tout autour de moi.

- **Je pique du nez et je n'arrive pas à redresser,** m'expliqua-t-il, son timbre me faisant sourire.

- **Oh !** fis-je, en me réinstallant confortablement. **Vous avez besoin de mon aide ?**

- **Je suis totalement à la dérive,** se lamenta-t-il.

Je laissai échapper un éclat de rire et décidai d'apporter mon soutien à ce pilote en perdition.

- **Ne vous inquiétez pas commandant. Je connais votre plan de vol, je vais vous amener à bon port,** continuai-je, ma voix se faisant plus sensuelle.

- **Je n'en attendais pas moins de votre part, Flygirl !** susurra-t-il, des picotements m'élançant dans le bas-ventre.

Je respirai le parfum voluptueux embaumant l'espace et, m'emparant des instruments de bord, je pris les commandes.

- **Fermez les yeux, **lui ordonnai-je, en faisant de même.

- **Voler à l'aveugle, c'est excitant,** me répondit-il, dans un souffle.

- **Je suis votre copilote, suivez mes instructions à la lettre,** commençai-je, mettant ma stratégie au point.

- **Je suis à vos ordres madame,** répondit-il, d'une voix rauque.

Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le liquide, me calant dans une position on ne peut plus équivoque, rendant ma piste d'atterrissage entièrement accessible.

- **Délicatement, attrapez votre manche,** poursuivis-je, cependant que mes mains survolaient ma peau électrisée. **Vous l'avez ?**

- **Bien en main,** lâcha-t-il, particulièrement sexy.

- **Maintenant, montez puis redescendez, jusqu'à obtenir une bonne vitesse de croisière,** continuai-je, des images toutes plus explicites les unes que les autres, traversant mon esprit survolté.

J'imaginai mon époux avec moi, parsemant mon corps de caresses audacieuses. Je remontai mes mains vers mes pointes durcies, les pinçai et les fis rouler sous mes doigts. Je vis très vite sa bouche s'en emparant, sa langue les cajolant, ses dents les mordillant. L'eau chaude, sur ma féminité, me procura la plus exquise des tortures, me rappelant le souffle brûlant et le toucher torride de mon compagnon, quand il prenait grand soin de mes territoires du sud.

- **Hum...,** entendis-je à l'autre bout.

- **Le nez se redresse ?** demandai-je, le feu dans mon antre s'intensifiant.

- **Il pointe fièrement vers l'horizon,** rétorqua-t-il, mon humidité se mélangeant à celle de mon bain.

- **Caressez doucement vos réservoirs. Attention de ne pas laisser échapper une goutte de kérosène,** le prévins-je, une de mes mains parcourant mon fuselage jusqu'à mon air de décollage.

- **Mon long courrier à atteint une altitude maximale,** m'avisa-t-il, la foudre s'écrasant sur mon paratonnerre.

- **Bien ! Mettez les gaz et passez à Mach 1,** l'encourageai-je, le stimulant au maximum. **Imaginez que votre gros porteur pénètre dans ma zone d'embarquement, **enchainai-je, mon majeur s'introduisant en moi au même instant.

Des halètements venant de très loin, me firent planer. Des souvenirs intenses de gémissements similaires, attisèrent rapidement les braises qui sommeillaient dans mon bas-ventre et les transformèrent en un gigantesque brasier. Je laissai échapper une plainte divine, un merveilleux engourdissement prenant le pas sur ma raison. Cependant que l'une de mes mains continuait à prendre soins de ma poitrine particulièrement sensible, l'autre malmenait ma féminité. J'extirpai l'un de mes pieds de la baignoire et je le laissai reposer sur le bord, quelques vaguelettes provoquées par mon mouvement brusque, se propulsant délicieusement sur ma moiteur surchauffée.

- **Je vais dépressuriser,** m'apprit-il, m'envoyant une balise de détresse.

- **Vous n'avez pas encore l'autorisation commandant. Tenez fermement le gouvernail et gardez le cap,** stipulai-je, un deuxième doigt fouillant en moi à la vitesse de la lumière.

La zone de turbulence approchait dangereusement, menaçant de nous faire survoler une oasis de bonheur à tout moment. Ouverte, offerte, je fis voyager mes doigts entre mes plis intimes, qui réagirent sous ces caresses ensorcelantes. Je gémis de plus en plus, songeant que c'était la langue de mon habile amant qui remplaçait mes intrus. J'étudiai chaque parcelle de mon intimité, minutieuse, aucun recoin ne restant inexploré.

- **Mettez le turbo pilote, le décrochage est imminent,** l'informai-je, poussant vite, fort et loin en moi, tout en faisant faire des loopings à mon petit bouton.

- **Nous sommes en première classe Flygirl, nous mettons un point d'honneur à satisfaire notre clientèle,** balbutia-t-il difficilement, ses soupirs faisant écho aux miens.

- **Vous atteignez mon triangle des Bermudes commandant, mettez les propulseurs en action et atterrissez dedans, pour un embarquement immédiat pour un aller simple vers le septième ciel,** lui envoyai-je, alors que je m'activai furieusement sur ma soute à bagages.

Je criai sous ma propre intrusion, pensant que c'était mon amour qui coulissait vigoureusement en moi. Je tentai de m'écarteler davantage, pour faire entrer un troisième doigt. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, j'y arrivai enfin et quelques poussées brutales plus tard, ce fut la chute libre, l'explosion fatale en une pluie d'étoiles.

Pantelante, entourée d'une douce torpeur, je reposai sagement ma jambe au fond du bassin et attendis patiemment que mon rythme cardiaque affolé reprisse une cadence normale. Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas ainsi donnée du plaisir. Je frissonnai encore du pouvoir de l'imagination. Feindre mon époux à mes côtés avait suffit à me faire démarrer au quart de tour et à ressentir les plus vives émotions.

- **Vous êtes toujours là commandant ?** m'enquis-je après un certain temps, le silence régnant en maître à l'autre bout du monde.

- **Vous êtes vraiment la plus douée de nos aiguilleurs, Flygirl,** lâcha-t-il soudain, me faisant éclater de rire.

- **Je prends mon travail très à cœur,** lui avouai-je, en reprenant mon souffle.

- **C'est ce que j'ai cru constater, en effet. Pourrais-je de nouveau faire appel à vous en cas de S.O.S et de crash imminent, lors d'une prochaine absence de votre conjoint ?**

- **Je suis à votre service, Flyboy,** roucoulai-je, essuyant le filet de sueur qui ruisselait sur mon visage rosi. **Je vous garde en vue sur mon radar,** ajoutai-je, frissonnante, la température de mon bain ayant considérablement refroidi, par rapport au brasier qui m'avait transportée quelques minutes plus tôt.

- **Mon transpondeur ne palpite que pour vous, madame,** m'envoya-t-il, des papillons prenant leur envol dans mon ventre. **Passez une bonne nuit. Je pense que votre mari sera bientôt de retour.**

- **Comment le savez-vous ? **m'enquis-je.

- **J'ai mes sources Flygirl. Bon vent ! Vol EC007, terminé !** conclut-il, sa voix se faisant des plus douces.

- **Bon vol !** murmurai-je, avant de raccrocher.

Légère, heureuse et particulièrement bien dans ma peau, je finis de me laver, je me rinçai et après m'être essuyée, je m'enroulai dans mon peignoir. Je démêlai mes cheveux mouillés et me stoppai un instant, examinant mon reflet dans la glace. Les yeux brillants, les joues rosies, le teint frais, je resplendissais littéralement.

J'enroulai mes cheveux dans une serviette, revêtis mon confortable pyjama et, parée pour la nuit, je redescendis me préparer un encas que je mangerai dans ma chambre. J'avais très envie de me retrouver dans mon lit. J'allumai la télévision, zappai et regardai la énième rediffusion d'une série quelconque tout en grignotant mon sandwich. Mon repas terminé, je déposai mon plateau sur le sol et m'installai confortablement sous ma couette. Je laissai alors mon esprit s'égarer vers des contrées que je n'avais osé espérer.

Les premiers rayons du soleil filtrant à travers les volets mi-clos, je me levai de bonne humeur, bon pied bon œil, jusqu'à ce que je me précipite dans les toilettes, pour ce qui était devenu mon petit rituel matinal depuis la veille. Me tenant au mur pour ne pas m'effondrer, je rejoignis tant bien que mal la salle d'eau et me lavai les dents. Je reposai ma brosse, quand je remarquai le petit sac qui m'appelait irrésistiblement.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je l'attrapai et retournai de là où je venais. Je ne savais même pas comment j'avais pu faire pour attendre jusqu'à maintenant. Je trépignai d'impatience, voulant connaître le résultat dans la seconde. Cette minute d'attente était longue et courte à la fois. Trente secondes, vingt, dix...

La journée terminée, bien installée dans mon lit, je faisais un rêve merveilleux, songeant à un avenir encore meilleur. Perdue dans les limbes du sommeil, je soupirai de contentement et me retournai, pour me blottir contre cette source de chaleur qui m'attirait. Je retombai dans l'inconscience quand une caresse dans mon dos, me fit doucement émerger.

- **Edward ! Tu es là !** souris-je, alors que deux bras puissants m'enlaçaient.

- **Bonjour mon amour,** susurra mon amoureux, en plongeant son nez dans mes cheveux.

- **Bonjour,** répondis-je, en me lovant contre lui, respirant pleinement sa fragrance envoutante. **Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué.**

- **Toi aussi mon cœur,** murmura-t-il, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Au comble du bonheur, je m'abandonnai dans ce baiser, signe avant coureur de nos retrouvailles. Nous bataillâmes langoureusement l'un contre l'autre ou plutôt l'un avec l'autre, chacun remportant la victoire.

- **Pas de problème en chemin ?** m'enquis-je tout de même, toujours inquiète quand il prenait la route.

- **Rien à signaler mon ange. Et toi ? Quoi de neuf ?** me demanda-t-il, ne se doutant pas un instant, du tour que nous avait réservé le destin.

J'attrapai sa main et la déposai sur mon ventre.

- **Il y a un passager clandestin à bord commandant,** murmurai-je, sa respiration se coupant à mon aveu.

Puis sans un mot, ses yeux étincelants de mille feux, son si beau visage se fendit d'un sourire éblouissant. Lentement, comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile au monde, il fit courir ses doigts sur ma peau réactive et se pencha vers moi.

- **Je vous aime Flygirl,** lâcha-t-il, ému.

- **Moi aussi pilote, je vous aime,** une larme de joie roulant sur ma joue.

Il la récupéra de la pointe de sa langue puis, se mettant au-dessus de moi, il me fit la plus tentante des promesses.

- **Aux vues des circonstances, je me vois dans l'obligation de devoir procéder à une fouille au corps, une fouille approfondie...**


	16. Venez voter !

Nous avons été agréablement surpris de voir toutes les participations pour ce concours et nous sommes maintenant plus que ravis d'ouvrir les bureaux de votes !

Etant donné que nous avons ouverts hier avec quelques heures de retard les votes et qu'on sait que ça va être dur de déterminer vos 3 favoris, nous avons décidés, exceptionnellement, de vous laisser choisir vos 5 OS préférés jusqu'au dimanche 08 janvier inclus !

Pour le faire, il suffit d'aller sur le forum :

**http: [/]www[.]damn-addict-lemon[.]com/t2611-ouverture-des-votes **

(enlevez les crochets si vous faites un copier/coller du lien)

.

Les résultats –ainsi que le nom des auteurs- seront disponibles sur ce support et sur le forum dès le 09 janvier !

.

**Nouveautés du moment : Vous n'avez plus l'obligation de vous inscrire sur le forum pour voter. **

N'hésitez pas à vous inscrire sur notre forum, de un, parce que plus on est de fou plus on rit et de deux, vous pourrez ainsi avoir accès aux nombreux sujets que nous abordons, dont les annonces des prochains concours !

.

En espérant vous voir nombreux sur Damn-Addict-Lemon,

Bisous à tous !

Le staff du Forum.


	17. Résultats des votes!

.

Et oui, après une semaine de votes intensifs, nous allons enfin annoncer les trois premiers élus !

Mais avant, nous vous révélons enfin qui a écrit ces histoires qui vous ont tant plus et qui vous ont été difficiles à départager :

.

« Délices slaves » a été écrit par **Kalika-ma et Nathy**

« Reconversion » a été écrit par **Nathy**

« As easy as a phone call » a été écrit par **Htray2000**

« My Brand of Heroin » a été écrit par **So Sweety So Crazy**

« S.M.S. ou Sex Made in Swan » a été écrit par **Htray2000**

« Taken by surprise » a été écrit par **Slakware**

« Breaks phone » a été écrit par **Ninie et kadronya**

« Twilight radio » a été écrit par **Htray2000 et Caropat07**

« Frustration » a été écrit par **Idiot-lamb**

« Hotline » a été écrit par **Ptite Vampire**

« Nuit agitée » a été écrit par **Kalika-ma**

« Erreur de numéro » a été écrit par **Psycho-girl25**

« Jeux dangereux » a été écrit par **Nathy et bloodykitchengirl**

« L'aiguilleuse du ciel » a été écrit par **BlueMoon0308**

.

Alors, aviez-vous devinez qui se trouvait derrière les histoires que vous avez lu ?

.

Et maintenant, il est temps de vous annoncer les trois gagnants du **concours n°9** du forum Damn-Addict-lemon :

En troisième position, il s'agit de

**« Twilight radio »** de Htray2000 et Caropat07 !

.

La seconde place revient à

**« Breaks phone » **de Ninie et kadronya !

.

Et la **PREMIERE PLACE** est attribuée à

.

.

.

**« Hotline » de Ptite Vampire !**

.

Félicitations à vous trois qui remportez une bannière de votre OS ainsi qu'un avatar qui vous seront envoyés par mail, mais aussi à tous les participants ! Ça a été un vrai régal de vous lire et de vous voir aussi nombreux à proposer vos OS pour le concours ! Merci aussi à tous les lecteurs et à ceux qui ont votés car une œuvre ne peut exister sans soutien !

.

Pour ceux qui veulent découvrir l'annonce du concours n°10, rendez-vous sur le forum dès demain où il sera publié une semaine avant son commencement officiel !

Bisous à tous,

Le Staff du forum.


End file.
